Last Sacrifice: The Ultimate Choice
by steffy2106
Summary: My own version of 'Last Sacrifice'. Starts just where Spirit Bound left off. Rated T but might contain one or two M chapters later in the story. Please Read & Review :D
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:**Hey!

Yes finally I'm starting to post my version of Last Sacrifice! I am super excited about it.

I want to give a big BIG thanks to **ShadowKissed23** for taking the time to proofread my story. It's very sweet of you.

I really hope you'll enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it.

Please don't forget to review as you know how much I love reading you!

Take care

Steffy2106

**Chapter 1:**

I was sitting on my cell bed staring at the opposite wall, still having problems to grasp everything that happened since this morning.

I've been accused of being a traitor and put in jail. The Council found enough proof against me, I didn't know what all this proof was but apparently it was striking.

The question was who would hate me enough to get me out of the picture? One name was coming to mind …Victor Dashkov.

I freed him from his jail but I knew many things about him. I -even if I hated to admit it- knew how he functioned. Maybe he thought that with me dead he will be safer… But that didn't make a lot of sense, plus he had to have a lot of connections here at the Court in order to pull something like that. Kill the Queen for Victor Dashkov? That was more than friendship, it was devotion! I didn't think that anybody would be crazy enough to do that for a criminal on the run just in order to frame me.

It was true that I was important, but I was not cocky enough to think that framing me for something was worth being caught assassinating the Monarch, that was just ridiculous.

I sighed looking at the two Royal guards standing in front of my cell and laid back on the very uncomfortable narrow bed looking at the ceiling. I couldn't help to let my mind drift to Dimitri and if I could barely fit on that bed, it had to be bad for him.

_Yes I'm finally sharing Dimitri's bed, _I thought with a humorless laugh.

I looked at the bars just in time to see one of the guards eyeing me curiously before concentrating his attention on the wall in front of him again.

I looked at the ceiling again and kept replaying the hearing in my head trying to find something more, I knew there was no point to do that but I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight.

_What did I miss, what did WE miss?_

I almost wanted to get into Lissa's head but I knew it would only make me worry more. I had to let everything settle for her and the others, I was sure that - right now- it was anarchy out there.

_Why is getting rid of me so important? _I couldn't help but think again. I was nothing special except- I stopped, eyes wide. I was very important as far as Lissa was concerned. I was her protection, her shield against darkness, and we all knew that it didn't go that well for her when I was not around. With me dead, they'll have a weak fragile Lissa and even Dimitri _The Great _wouldn't be able to compensate for that.

I balled my hands into fists and rested them on my eyes. I heard noise outside my cell, probably a change of guards and I peeked to see one of them settle a platter of food. I closed my eyes again knowing that I wouldn't touch this platter, at least not tonight. I was hungry yes, it was not the two éclairs I had in the morning that would settle my stomach but I also knew that eating anything would make me puke.

I didn't know how long I stayed on my bed staring at the ceiling, it could have been an hour, it could have been 5 hours I wasn't sure.

My stomach started to growl loudly and I decided to go check on the food.

I touched the sandwich and the bread was getting hard now, yes it had probably been hours since they brought it here. Did I really space out for that long? Well I guessed that being accused of high treason did have this effect of you.

I lifted the sandwich and looked what there was inside, ham and I quickly got a sniff at it.

"It's not poisoned," said a deep voice startling me. It startled me for two reasons, first because I didn't think a guard would talk to the crazy supposed murderer and secondly because the idea of poison didn't even cross my mind.

_Stupid! Someone apparently wants you out of the picture and you don't think about poison? _I shook my head before concentrating on the guardian again.

There was only one guardian now and he was leaning against the wall facing me. His pretty laid back stance led me to think it was probably night in our world and that no High Moroi would come visit me soon. I could see from the red pin on his collar that he used to be a member of the Royal guard, that was probably why I never saw him before.

"How can you be sure?" I asked with defiance but I knew that I was starving enough now to take the risk.

"I supervised the preparation."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't but that's all you'll get."

I nodded silently biting in the sandwich, it tasted as horrible as it looked but it was good to take.

"What time is it?" I asked once I was done eating, drinking some water from the small bottle they brought me.

"Why is that important? "

I sighed shaking my head. "I need to use the restroom."

He made a gesture inviting me to turn around.

I swirled on myself to find a toilet and a small sink with a bar of soap and a towel.

"I…You've got to be kidding me? I can't use that! In front of you."

He turned around. "Better now?"

He was lucky I needed to be on my best behavior or I was pretty sure I would have thrown anything I could find on the back of his head.

I quickly did what I had to do, washed my hands and face before tightening my hair into a high ponytail.

"You can't expect me to wash there do you?"

"You'll be taken to the shower in the morning," he said turning around again.

"But why am I guarded by a male guardian? It's not supposed to be a girl?"

"You could easily overpower any female guardian," he said simply. "It was not an option."

That's when I got into smart mouth mode again. "I bet I could take you, too."

I saw his lips quiver up slightly on the side, he was trying very hard not to smile.

"You wouldn't go far," he simply replied.

I knew he was right about that and I could hear by his tone that conversation with him was now over.

I laid back on the bed but, even if I was exhausted, sleep was refusing to come. My brain was just boiling with thoughts, me being framed, Lissa's mysterious sibling, and the guard that was probably staring at me as I tried to sleep.

I didn't exactly know when sleep found me but it seemed only minutes later that somebody called my name to wake me up.

"Rose, Rose come on wake up. I brought you breakfast."

I turned on the bed and my back hurt like hell. Mikhail was standing in front of the cell with a tray.

"Mikhail?"

He gave me a friendly smile and it was like sunlight. "Rough night?" he asked and I could hear the compassion in his voice.

I shrugged slightly reaching for the tray from the little opening in the bars.

"I'm so happy to see you," I said sincerely. "But how did you manage to get duty here? I hope you didn't get into trouble."

He shook his head with a small smile. "No, I've been assigned here until trial. I guess your lawyer has a lot of influence."

"Who?" I asked taking in the heavenly sent of coffee.

"Abe Mazur? He is your representative right?"

I nodded. "Yes he is." I thought it was best for our strategy to keep our family history hidden, nobody would expect him to fight hard for someone that was not his own blood.

I couldn't help the little shiver to go through me as I replayed his words 'you will _not _go to trial, you will _not _go to prison. I won't allow it. Do you understand'. I was worried about him and that was a first.

"Have you heard anything? Is he working with anyone?"

Mikhail threw a wary glance around.

"Oh I understand you can't socialize too much," I said waving my hand dismissively.

"No I don't care. I just don't want to be removed from guarding you." He took a step closer. "I don't know much, but he was with Adrian Ivashkov all evening."

"Adrian," I sighed closing my eyes. Both of them teaming up was the worse idea ever. Adrian would turn traitor to save me, I knew that and if I was worried for Abe, I was terrified for Adrian but I knew it would be pointless to try to stop him anyways.

"You better eat fast Rose, the other guardian will come soon with your spare clothes for the shower."

"Female right?"

He shook his head negatively. "You are way too dangerous Rose, lethal. To be honest, I don't even know why they only assigned one guardian to your cell."

I sat down on my bed. "So I'll shower with you guys?"

"No I'm the one assigned to your cell, I'll be the one getting in the bathroom with you."

"Oh that's so much better," I said sarcastically.

"Well at least you trust me and you know I won't peek."

I smiled. "Yes, better you than the creep I had last night that's for sure."

"Liam Trent?" He grimaced. "He is one of the youngest Royal guards. Believe me to make it that high before being 25 well, for sure he is not charming."

"He talked to me though."

A flash of surprise crossed his face but he didn't comment. "Well if it makes you feel any better most guardians I know think you're innocent and that somebody is trying to frame you, even Hans Croft."

"They don't think I'd have it in me?" I asked relieved.

He chuckled slightly. "Oh they think you could do it just fine, they just don't think you'd be stupid enough to leave all this evidence behind you."

I grimaced, it was good enough. They could picture me as a murderer just fine except as a methodical and smart one. Oh well it was something to take.

I nodded closing my eyes slipping into Lissa's head. She was pacing restlessly in her small living room with Christian sitting in the sofa. I was really grateful he was here for her.

"Are you sure?" She asked and I could feel her fear and tiredness. She barely slept the night before and I could see from the shadows under Christian's eyes that it was the same for him.

He nodded. "Tasha told me in the morning, apparently it's like a temporary assignment to see if he is right for the job but Tasha is pretty sure that it's to make sure Rose's allies just go away."

"Poor Eddie," Lissa sighed and sat beside Christian resting her head on his shoulder. "I bet he argued."

"It wouldn't be good for himself or for Rose, I hope he didn't," said Christian kissing Lissa's forehead.

"I want to see her Christian, I'm sure she is scared," she said with a chocking sound that brought tears to my eyes.

"I want to see her too but we have to trust Mazur on that, he wants Rose out as much as we do and if he thinks it's better to stay away from now well…'' he shrugged.

"I know…'' said Lissa reluctantly. She hoped we took the right decision to trust Abe blindly and a little voice inside of me kept telling me it was the right thing to do. I'd seen it in his eyes, heard it in his voice, he would do anything to save me and clear my name and no illustrious lawyer could ever top that.

"Where is Adrian?" asked Christian.

"Probably with Abe, since last night they became inseparable," said Lissa and I could see some glimpses of last night. Adrian argued with his mother as she wanted him to stay away from Abe, asking him to support his family by helping with the funeral. He replied that I needed him more and that I was what meant the most to him and he left to meet Abe who was waiting for him by the hall door.

I groaned inwardly. Abe was really trouble for Adrian.

"Shower time Miss Hathaway," said Mikhail with such a formal voice that I knew he was not alone.

I slipped back into my own body to find Guardian Trent standing beside Mikhail with a pile of clothes.

"Missed me already?" I asked when he opened the cell to let me out. "You couldn't sleep without thinking of me?"

Mikhail threw me a reproving look but said nothing.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," said Liam coldly but it seemed to surprise Mikhail that he even answered me.

When I reached the bathroom I was pleased that Liam whatever didn't argue on Mikhail being the one escorting me inside because he had the power to do so, as a former Crown guard, he had a higher authority which made me wonder why he even bothered with me.

As soon as we walked in Mikhail pointed to the towels and cleaning accessories such as the bar of soap and the toothbrush before turning around looking at the door.

I quickly stripped down, put the note Ambrose gave me into the back pocket of my new jeans.

I was horrified to notice that there was no door or curtain to give you some privacy in the shower well… I guessed that once you were suspected of a crime your right to privacy and human decency were revoked. But I couldn't help to wish I were a little mouse when Dimitri showered there.

I sighed loudly. "What do I do with my dirty clothes?"

"Just leave them on the floor, they'll take care of that."

I groaned turning on the water trying to regulate it to the right temperature but it was mostly cold and I knew I could forget the idea of a hot shower to easy my painful muscles. I was incarcerated, not on holidays and I was pretty sure they didn't give a rats' ass about my comfort.

I showered quickly brushing my teeth in the process to go faster. I didn't even bother to look in the mirror to brush my hair. I simply brushed it all back and tightened it in a ponytail.

"Done," I said from behind Mikhail.

He turned around and gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry about all that Rose," he said quietly to make sure Liam wouldn't hear us.

I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and truth be told it wasn't such a big deal, the 'being a traitor on the verge to be condemned and executed' was.

"It will be over soon," he whispered by my ear.

I looked up at him and met his troubled, pained eyes. I didn't think he could keep his mask on when he was around me, we were too much alike.

"Don't do anything stupid trying to help me," I whispered urgently. "Many stupid people are already putting their lives in jeopardy here, I don't need you to do the same."

He looked at me silently not answering me. "Let's go," he said opening the door.

Liam was leaning against the opposite wall talking in the guardian earpiece he was wearing.

"Yes she is done, you may let him down now," he said eyeing Mikhail and I curiously. "Your lawyer is here," he added to my benefit. "Well if we can call that a lawyer," he added with a sneer.

"None of your business," I snapped. Well it was true that, in any normal circumstances, it would be insane to chose Abe Mazur as a lawyer but it was not normal settings, he was my father, my blood…Not that I wanted Liam to know that.

"Indeed," he said simply opening the door of my cell, gesturing me in. He locked the door, whispered some words to Mikhail that I didn't really understand but it sounded a lot like orders.

Less than five minutes later I found Abe standing in front of my cell. He was wearing a pair of tailored black dressing pants, a white shirt with a green tie that was matching his scarf.

"Honestly old man, if I were you I'll step down a notch with that flashing fashion sense of yours."

"Thanks heaven you are not me," he said eyeing me curiously.

I walked closer to the bars. "Well I'm a part of you," I whispered quietly.

"Yes you are," he said with a grin. " Probably the very best part of me," he added with so much fondness that it startled me. "How are you doing? Are they treating you right?" he asked with a clear cold threatening edge to his tone.

I nodded. "I'm fine, they're okay. The guardians are…" I quickly glanced to Mikhail direction. "Thank you."

He smiled, pleased and nodded. "Can we have some privacy? You know….lawyer-client confidentiality. We don't need some hearsay going around."

Mikhail bowed slightly before retiring. I supposed he went to stand by the main door.

"Hearsay?" I asked with my best '_what-the-fu_ck' face. "Are…Are you really a lawyer?"

"I'm a lot of things…" He grinned. "I'm smart, sly, vicious and I don't take no for an answer… yes, you might say I'm a lawyer."

I laughed. "So how are the investigations going?"

His mood darkened a bit and I didn't take that as a good sign. "Well, it's still going, it's way too early to know anything. We have a lot of things to go through."

"We? As in you and Adrian?"

"Possible… and others," he added quickly glancing toward Mikhail. I didn't know if it was because he was part of the plot or because he wanted to make sure he couldn't hear us.

"Don't put Adrian in too much trouble please, I- He is more vulnerable than he might seem, and all in all, not that stable I-We don't want him to get hurt please, please keep him more or less safe."

Abe looked at me thoughtfully, like he was seeing another person. "You really do care a lot about him don't you?"

"Of course I do, Adrian- Adrian is unique," I simply said not really knowing how I could put things.

"Believe me or not but getting him that involved with me is keeping him safe. He would have tried to save you with or without me and -Let's just say I can keep him in check. He won't get hurt I promise but right now we need to concentrate on you, if you want your friends safe you have to get out. So please, lets keep your consideration for other people's safety and reputations aside for a moment alright?"

I was about to asked bout my mother but his little speech stopped me, he was right.. I nodded. "What can I do to help?"

"Do you have any idea who would want to frame you for that murder?" he asked bluntly.

I shook my head with despair. "No I don't know I-I spent most of the night thinking about that. I- I just don't know."

"It's alright," he said patting my hand that was resting on the edge of the bars. "Now I need you to relate me your day in full details again, well until Adrian came to your room. Don't base yourself on the time the janitor gave, tell me what _YOU_ think happened, at what time _YOU_ presume he showed up. Really anything any details, if you crossed someone paths, heard voices ANYTHING."

I nodded and repeated him everything in details even telling him about my fight with Dimitri, not really getting into details there. I literally relived the day, giving him the exact way I took for my lonely sulking walk…everything.

Abe nodded and I could almost see the mechanism of his brain. "It will be okay, everything will be fine," he said talking to himself. "I'll see you later Rose," he said squeezing my hand turning to leave.

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless," I said keeping my grip on his hand.

He has a small smile on his lips. "How do you think I made it where I am? I'm smart enough to do stupid and reckless secretly."

"It's not worth it."

Abe threw me a dark look, "You are worth it. I will see you later." He winked and left briskly.

He whispered some words to Mikhail and I had to do my best not to call back after Abe to tell him to butt off and leave Mikhail out of that but I knew it was pointless, both of them would do just what they wanted.

Mikhail came back to stand in front of my cell and seemed lost in his thoughts. After about ten minutes I decided to go and visit Lissa's mind again but I heard Mikhail earpiece crackle.

I looked at him curiously.

"Yes? Okay…" He looked at me. "Just one second let me ask her."

"You've got a visitor," he said simply.

"I can have visitors?" I asked before remembering Lisa's chat with Christian. I had right to visitors, Abe just deemed better not to get Lissa involved and I was grateful for that.

"You are only held in preventive awaiting trial Rose. Yes, you have the right to have visitors."

I smiled knowing it was Adrian and shockingly I was eager to get a kiss and get the warm feeling that was feeling me each time his lips touch mine.

"Who's my visitor?" I asked with a bright smile.

Mikhail stayed silent for a couple of seconds wiping my smile away. "Dimitri Belikov,

" he said grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** Hey Guys!

I was speechless with the number of reviews I got for chapter 1. It was so amazing that I decided to update earlier than I intended. Thank you so SO much! You don't know what it means to me.

A special thanks to **Shadowkissed23 **for taking the time to proofread that chapter. Also a big thanks to my faithful followers-reviewers. You guys really rock my world.

Well I really hope you'll enjoy chapter 2. Don't forget to review as you all know how much I love reading you.

Take care

Steffy.

**Chapter 2:**

"Who?" I asked too stunned to even think straight. Of all the people I could have expected to come visit, Dimitri was not even making the list. Victor Dashkov would be on the list before him.

"Dimitri. Belikov," said Mikhail like if I was mentally challenged. "You know…Ex-Strigoi and all."

I threw him a dark look. I really didn't deal with sarcasm and dark humor that well when I was not the instigator.

"No," I said simply. There were many reasons for which I didn't want to see Dimitri right now, some were petty, others were more 'noble', but all in all, him coming down here was a bad idea. Many thought he was still a threat, visiting the prime suspect of the Queen's murder wouldn't help his reputation.

"No?" asked Mikhail with an expression that would have been comical if I wasn't locked up and rejecting the man I thought was my heart and soul.

"N.O…No I do not want to see him."

"Are you sure?" asked Mikhail still incredulous. "But I thought-" he trailed off probably seeing the pain in my eyes. The pain I tried so well to hide but didn't manage as efficiently as I wanted as far as Mikhail was concerned.

"I thought so too, but things change. No matter how bad it hurts, it simply does."

Mikhail nodded biting his bottom lip. He probably understood way better than I thought he could.

He pressed the button of his ear-mouth piece. "The prisoner refuses the visit," he said with his deep calm voice.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"It's my job," he said with his guardian tone but I could see a warm friendly smile on his face.

I didn't even get a chance to say anything else that the ear piece crackled again.

As soon as Mikhail pressed the button he winced, his ear had to kill him now as I could hear Dimitri booming voice.

"Apparently he doesn't believe it; he thinks you would never refuse to see him."

I snorted. "Can you talk to him? I have a message for him." His attitude made me even more angry as if he was the only one who had the right to reject me, make me feel so hurt and unworthy.

The guy probably said something like 'I'll let him down', because Mikhail flushed with anger saying, "Don't you dare do that Patrick, she might be incarcerated but she still has the right to refuse a visit!"

He might have thought I was wrong to do that but he still stood by me and just for that I felt grateful.

"Can you give him a hand free devise, I need to tell him something directly," said Mikhail coming to stand closer to the bars.

"Let me come down, I need to talk to Rose!" I heard Dimitri bark.

"Make it good Rose because I don't see him giving up anytime soon."

"He already did," I said barely louder than a whisper. "Tell him that he was right, everything fades and that he should continue to repay his debt to me the way he originally planned. It will be a favor for the both of us." When I told him he owed me, in a stupid attempt to bring some sparks into him, Dimitri had told me that the best way to repay me was to stay away from me.

Mikhail repeated my words and I could see in his face that he was clueless and it was exactly what I was looking for.

Mikhail seemed surprise not to get any feed back for a minute. The ear piece crackled once more.

"He says, and asked me to quote exactly, 'Please Roza, don't do that'," said Mikhail sadly probably seeing the effect that it had on me.

Hearing my old nickname coming from that version of Dimitri had the effect of a punch directly in my stomach. It hurt me but it also angered me to no end. Did he really think he was the only one making the rules? He has kept hurting me, pushing me away time and time again. I didn't want to deal with that now; I didn't have the time or the strength.

I turned around walking to my cell cot. "Tell him to never come back here," I said in a breath before lying on the bed closing my eyes.

I heard Mikhail talk a bit more in the earpiece but I tuned him out by whispering random lyrics to myself, right now I was going with '_Masterplan_' by Oasis.

_What is the master plan here? _I thought. _Why did anyone would want me dead? _

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mikhail asked nicely after a moment.

I kept my eyes closed and shook my head. "No, not really. There is not much to say anyways. I saved him, he doesn't want me in his life anymore, case closed."

We spent the rest of the day mostly in silence; some guardians visited him and kept Mikhail company.

I was not even surprised to see Liam take over from Mikhail and he seemed pretty reluctant to let go.

_He wouldn't molest me would he?_ I mean…I knew how mad he could be that someone managed to get to the Queen when these guardians were supposed to be the best of the best. Maybe he wanted some kind of revenge for making them look like totally incompetent.

"Tell me, why are you here?" I asked after Mikhail left.

Liam sat on the chair in front of my cell. "Not to make conversation," he replied sternly reaching for a paperback in his bag. I was surprised it was not a western like Dimitri but some Stephen King.

"Tell me why did they appoint you there?" I continued ignoring his tone. "I mean from the highest guarding spot to cell babysitter…It's lame to me."

He looked up for a minute face blank but it seemed his eyes just lit up with amusement. "I asked for that appointment."

That was certainly not something I expected. It was like asking to be demoted. "Why on Earth would you do that?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he said concentrating on his copy of '_Cujo_'.

"And you're not creepy… at all!" I sighed getting back on my bed. I didn't know how long it would take before getting to trial or being freed from that cell but staying here too long will probably drive me mad.

I didn't even noticed when I fell asleep but when I found myself standing in my bedroom at Court I knew I was dreaming and started to look around eagerly.

"Hey Little Dhampir…miss me?" asked Adrian from the threshold of my bedroom.

"Adrian!" I shouted throwing myself in his arms.

"Oh I missed you," he whispered burying his face in my hair.

The trembling in his voice made me look up. He looked tired and stressed, I really hated to see him like that.

"Adrian... Are you okay?"

He gave me a sad laugh. "You are the one jailed and suspected of murder and you worry about me?"

I smiled cocking my head to the side.

"I'm fine Rose, I'll be better when you are out though." He kissed my lips softly. "I'm sorry I didn't come to visit you last night but your father and I had some investigating to do and… the cover of the sun helped us to stay away from curious eyes."

I wanted to tell him to be careful, not to take stupid risks, but I knew it was just silly, I knew he wouldn't listen.

"Just-Just take care of you okay?" I finally let out.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you wouldn't do," he said trying to lighten the mood tightening his arms around me.

"That's not encouraging," I groaned making him laugh.

"How long do you think it will be before the trial?"

He sighed with despair, "A week, maybe two."

"A _week_!" I shriek. It seemed like the end of the world, turning around on this tiny cell with only company Mikhail during the day and '_douche bag_' Liam during the night.

"It's very short Rose," said Adrian letting go of me to look into my eyes. "Do you remember how long Victor awaited Trial? They are doing yours in accelerate." He had a dry smile, which looked completely out of place in his face and I hated that. "They are doing that so your defense won't have much time to get ready but they can't trial you before, the funeral come first after all."

The Queen's funeral was bound to be something, part of me was glad to be able to skip that moment of pure hypocrisy, but it was not worth being jailed as the prime suspect or not being by Adrian knowing he would need me then because I knew that, whatever he might have said or say, he loved the Queen very deeply.

"I'm sorry," I said softly pulling him so we sat on the bed together. I brought my hand to his face.

"What for?"

"For your loss, I know how much you loved her and I could see she loved you too very much." I gave him a sad smile. "I wish I could make you feel better."

"I'm sad, I am grieving but if you really want to make me feel any better do your best to get out of there Rose because it's driving me crazy to think of you locked up."

I gave him a chaste kiss just before he pulled me down on the bed. I rested my head on his chest as he gently caressed my hair.

"I hope your mom is not too mad at me for choosing Abe over Damon after all the strings she pulled to get him. I know it might seem crazy for me to do that but-"

"But Abe is your father I get that. He has all the right motives to want you out. If I were you I would have made exactly the same choice."

"So she is mad?"

He chuckled slightly. "She'll get over it. I-I think she is mainly confused. I mean who, in his right mind, would choose _ANYONE _over Damon Taurus, possibly the best lawyer in our world. It's almost impossible to get him and he doesn't even represent Dhampirs, so you can imagine…She is confused but it's because she doesn't know who Abe is for you, when she finds out, she'll understand."

"But we can't tell her now; nobody else can know we have to keep it in the very tight circle, nobody else…ex-boyfriend included."

"I know Abe said so too. But I was thinking after the trial."

I nodded. "What about Damon?"

This time Adrian actually laughed and it warmed my heart to hear. "I think he was about to burst a vein. His ego took a _HUGE_ blow. I enjoyed that."

I wiggled my fingers in the little spaces in-between the buttons of his shirt and traced idle patterns on his stomach as he did in the small of my back.

"I won't be able to stay much longer Rose your father will meet me soon."

I nodded silently against his chest. "I've been in Lissa's head and I want you to tell her that I know why she can't visit and that I think Abe is right, you guys should stay away from jail right now, it's better for everyone."

"Yes I'll tell her."

"Because Dimitri came to visit," I felt Adrian tense immediately "and it has been a pain to refuse his visit." Adrian relaxed.

"I can't do much about that," he said regretfully.

"I know but Lissa can." I sighed. "I have a secret,'' I reached for my jean pocket and handed up the note ''Ambrose gave me to him."

As soon as Adrian read it he jerked upright almost making me fall from the bed.

"That's HUGE Rose! It's-You know it could help your case."

"I can't use that! _WE_ can't use that," I said urgently. "But it can be a motive for the murder right? In order to stop the Queen to get a Dragomir in the Council."

Adrian nodded thoughtful keeping his eyes on the note. "Did you talk to Abe about that?"

"No just you, I don't want anyone else to know…Not yet."

"Me? Why me?" he asked taken aback.

I smiled. "Because I trust you and you are my boyfriend." I reached for his hand "And I need you to keep an eye on Lissa too, on the auras, if someone wants her out well…"

He gave me back the note. "One thing at the time, I'll keep an eye on her and tell her how you feel but we need to concentrate on you for now, I-We need you out."

"I'll keep out of trouble," I said trying to tease him.

"If you knew how much I love you," he said in a breath taking me aback.

"What?" He asked arching an eyebrow. "It's not such a big secret." He grinned "Or you are particularly unobservant and deaf."

"No it's just…You never said these words per say." I shook my head.

Adrian leaned in and kissed me tenderly. "I have to go now my Rose but I'll be back tomorrow night and don't forget that I love you," he whispered before fading away letting me finish my night in a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up it started just like the day before with breakfast, shower except that today I didn't get the visit of my 'lawyer' but Mikhail did convey me a note from my mother, telling me that she was thinking about me, that Abe advised her to stay away during the proceeding just to show she was not worried about me, that she loved me and that I made the right choice by choosing him as my representative.

It was late afternoon when I decided to slip into Lissa's head. She was with Christian and Adrian in a sort of conference room I never saw before.

Lissa was looking at Adrian who seemed to be barely awake. I really wondered what him and Abe were doing that needed the cover of the sun, whatever it was I was pretty sure it was nothing good…I knew that first hand.

Adrian aura was worrying me too as I could see it through Lissa's eyes. It was as golden as usual but it was more instable than usual. The Queen death and my life being at stake was taking a major toll on him, much more than I thought and it made me worried even more.

"So what? We just stay here and do nothing?" I heard a voice that I recognized in an instant.

Lissa turned around to face Dimitri that was standing by the opposite wall, I could see he was all tensed up, ready to face everything.

Adrian let out a weary sigh, like if it wasn't the first time in the last three days that Dimitri pointed that out.

"Listen if Abe says it's-"

"Why do you even listen to that man anyway?" Dimitri snapped furious. "Rose lost her mind obviously to pick him but it doesn't mean that we should do the same! He is a scam, a terrible man."

"Listen Abe is more than that," started Lissa and I could hear in her head that she intended to tell him who Abe really was. "Abe is actually-"

"Who Rose chose and we have to respect her choice," said Adrian sending her a meaningful look.

Lissa frowned not really understanding why Adrian didn't want Dimitri to know about my real relationship with Abe. She thought that he was to be trusted and that he would never betray me but she also knew there was more behind Adrian's look and decided to comply for now.

"I'm sure she thinks it's for the best that _NONE_ of us went to see her, even if it's hard for some of us to take 'No' for an answer," added Adrian looking pointedly at Dimitri.

"You visited her!" said Dimitri like if he was offended. "How come _**you**_ get to see her?"

"I visited her there," said Adrian pointing to his forehead. "We can talk safely then and what is it to you anyways? She is _**MY **_girlfriend."

_Here we go again_ thought Lissa with a tired sigh.

"Oh like it means-"

"Stop it!" snapped Christian probably seeing the distress on Lissa's face. "Thanks for this battle of egos that was very productive in our mission to innocent Rose, now lets move on."

I didn't look at Dimitri then but only Adrian as his aura was all over the place.

At this instant Abe walked in the room throwing a dark look to each of them, he probably could feel the tension.

"Adrian, son, are busy right now?" he asked shocking both Lissa and I.

He just called Adrian 'son' apparently playing _A-Team _to save my Dhampir butt did make them grow closer.

"No." Adrian stood up throwing a last dark look to Dimitri before turning to my dad again. "But I need to get home in a couple of hours, mom needs me for the last funeral guidelines," he said grimacing.

Abe smiled at him. "It won't take long," he said turning to Lissa. "Don't worry too much princess, I'll get her out of that… no matter what."

Lissa smiled and I could feel a wave of pure confidence filling her. "I know," she said simply and I could feel it in her, she knew I would never be executed anyway. Abe would never allow that.

After Adrian left with Abe, Dimitri shook his head and started to pace back and forth.

"Son? Really? Well actually it does make sense. They are both shabby haughty, messed up characters. They should team up."

Both Lissa and I could see the jealousy on his face, jealous that Abe chose Adrian to help instead of him.

Christian snorted.

"What?" asked Dimitri.

"You don't even know the irony of your comment." he said with a small smile shaking his head.

I decided to get out of Lissa's head now as I needed to get her a message and I was pretty sure that Liam, the terror, wouldn't be in a helping mood as far as I was concerned.

"Are you finishing soon?" I asked Mikhail startling him. It was true that I was not very chatty today, but it was understandable. This situation would have taken a toll anyone even on my cheery self.

He looked at his watch "In about 30 minutes why?"

"I need to ask you favor."

"Okay what do you need?"

I smiled "Don't say okay before even knowing what it is."

He smiled back. "I trust you."

"Others did and fell, don't do that," I said somberly thinking of Eddie. I shook my head. "Anyways, could get a message for me to Lissa?"

"Of course! That's pretty easy to do."

I smiled gratefully. "Do you have some paper and pen?"

He nodded handing me a pen before reaching for a paperback in the small bag he was carrying tearing the last page.

I never understood why there always were a couple of white pages at the end of books. Was it to write your thoughts on it? I didn't need two recto-verso pages for that my appreciation of a book were going from a 'Niiiice' to a 'total suck ass'

I wrote as fast as I could knowing that my best friend, Terminator, would be here any minute.

_Liss, _

_I've been in ur head a couple of times and Abe is right, u guys have to stay away for now, it's for the best and even if I miss u I know it will be over soon._

_However, I'm worrying about Adrian. I know u can see that he is way more unstable than usual and I couldn't forgive myself if he slipped a bit more into Spirit madness because of me ( I can see your grin thinking 'omg she really cares about him!' yes I really do care…a lot)._

_I know it's not fair to ask u that but could u charge one of his pieces of jewelry with healing magic just to keep him more or less stable (as stable as Adrian can be) until I'm free again? U could use his St-Christopher silver pendant he is always wearing. If he refuses pretending we should focus on me or that you should keep your magic please rip of the part below and show it to him._

_Adrian, you better give her your freaking chain or I swear to god you'll never EVER see me naked again! Love, Rose._

_K now back to us Liss, please don't worry too much and keep faith. _

_I'll talk to you soon, I love you all and thanks for everything._

_Xoxo,_

_Rose_.

I barely had time to fold the paper and hand it back with the pen to Mikhail that Liam Trent showed up.

"You can go now Tanner," he said from the end of the hall, "I've got her from here."

"Oh joy! The love of my life is back," I shouted hoping to piss him off. Pissing off my guard was probably a stupid idea but I guess we all had a desire of death… mine was just a bit more developed.

"I'll go give her now," Mikhail whispered passing in front of me.

Liam came to stand in front of my cell sliding the tray with my dinner in the opening of the bars.

"Oh dinner? Aren't you spoiling me!" I said sarcastically taking the tray from him and putting it on the small table.

He didn't even bother to answer put his backpack by the chair and sat on it.

And here I was, ready for another long night with only one moment to look for… My dream date with Adrian.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** Hey guys!

You've been doing so good with the reviews that I had to update sooner! And i made it extra long too :) I'm really glad you are liking it so far it mans a lot to me. You are the best readers in the whole world!

Now my beta **Shadowkissed23** is writing a story called _**'Vampire Academy through the eyes of Mia Rinaldi'**_. Honestly you should give it a try and I promise a sneak peek of my next chapter to the people who will review her story.

Well I really hope you are going to enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review, I love reading what you think and it motivate e to update sooner.

Steffy

**Chapter 3:**

I didn't know how I managed to survive a full week in that lame cell. The days were so long that they seemed to last fifty hours instead of twenty-four. I didn't have the right to many things except books, so my father brought me some every couple of days. Who would have thought that me, Rose Hathaway, would end up waiting for those books eagerly? Yes that was a whole new level of boredom right there. I even took a certain pleasure to read Chaucer…how depressing was that thought? Well, not that it was wrong to love these books. Hell, to my father's credit he only brought me the best of the best, the most renowned books but still, for me to look forward to the next book he would bring me, was slightly a stretch of personality.

The highlight of my days - or rather nights- were my dreams meetings with Adrian. I was really longing for them. That also was a change, not so long ago, I had been trying to find a way to keep him out, now…I was just closing my eyes early hoping to fall asleep to see him. It was the only moment in the day when we could talk freely, no pressure…nothing.

"So two more days before the start of my trial," I said as Adrian had taken me in New York. It was actually pretty eerie to see Broadway with no one except us.

Adrian was sitting on a bench in front on a theater that was presenting Cats. He nodded. "Yes and tomorrow we have the funerals." He was trying to sound nonchalant but I knew he was hurting.

I came to sit beside him. "I know, I wished I could be there with you."

"You are always with me," he said pointing at his head and heart.

I chuckled trying to hide my uneasiness. I was not used to all this romantic stuff even if it was almost 3 months that I started dating him. "Dude that was cheesy, even for you."

He smiled. "Yeah…" he trailed off.

We stayed silent for a moment just looking up and down the avenue. I was thinking about my trial that was set to start the day after tomorrow…the day after the Queen funeral but I was scared to mention it. I was somehow angry that we were going to trial, my father promised it would be fine.

I looked at Adrian and noticed that his St-Christopher was glowing slightly, I smiled.

He looked down. "Yes I gave it to Lissa for whatever spirit related charm she wanted to make."

"You didn't ask her why?"

He shook his head. "The threat of not seeing you naked again was enough to scare me! That would have been the worse fate."

I laughed. "I'm glad you did."

"You shouldn't worry Rose," he said reaching for my hand kissing it.

"I'm not worried Adrian, I just want you safe. I mean you're my boyfriend can you blame me really?"

"Thanks but I'm not talking about that I'm talking about the trial. It won't last long."

"You have something?" I asked expectant.

He nodded. "Some stuff that proves you have been framed alright; but I can't tell you everything, not right now."

"Why?" I asked getting mad. "I can't know my own line of defense?"

He smiled. "Oh Rose, the element of surprise is essential plus your father still needs to get his hands on a couple of things. Trust us."

"You know I do," I sighed wearily and leaned back so I could rest my head on his shoulder. "How long do we have tonight?"

"All night if you want Rose," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders kissing my forehead. "I don't have plans tonight."

I moved my head and looked up, meeting his trouble eyes. He leaned in and gently kissed my lips.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. "Take a walk on Broadway?"

He grinned raising one eyebrow and I knew it meant trouble ahead. He let go of me. "Well I'm glad you asked Little Dhampir. You see, since the 'threat' you proffered against me, I cannot stop thinking."

"Is that so?" I said trying to sound serious.

"Yes, so-I came prepared like… we never know right?" He reached in the back pocket of his jeans and took off a condom. "A dream condom, if you ever have the urge for dream sex. I mean…you wouldn't want a dream baby would you?" He winked. "That's pretty difficult to raise but I'm sure if we team up we could do it."

I burst into laughter. That was something I loved about Adrian, he could always make me laugh.

"Ahhh Rose you don't know how good it is to hear you laugh," he said reaching for me hugging me tight, burying his face in my neck inhaling deeply.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved slightly so I was straddling him on the bench and gently caressed his neck. I liked being in his arms, it made me feel good to feel his body against mine. I also enjoyed knowing that he needed me so much; it felt good to be needed, wanted and loved.

"You should go to bed Adrian," I said after a while as he still had his face buried in my neck. "Tomorrow… tomorrow will be a long and emotional day."

"I don't want to let go," he mumbled against my neck. "I'm good here with you."

"I know," I said adjusting my position so my body was even closer to his. "But we're not really together and I know how cranky you get when you lack sleep, plus you really need sleep, even I can see that."

Adrian sighed and let go reluctantly resting his forehead against mine.

"Tomorrow I'll be here with you," I said softly. "I'll be in Lissa's head during the funeral, if you need me just look into her eyes and know I'll be there, looking back." I kissed him tenderly. "I'll be here."

"I love you Rose, so much," he whispered against my lips.

I couldn't reply, what could I say? '_I care about you a lot_'? '_I love you a little too I think_.'? That would be insulting. So I just stayed silent, holding his gaze and he didn't seem to get hurt by my silence. He knew I couldn't reciprocate on the same level and he didn't hold it against me.

He finally sighed. "Well I better go you are right, but I'll be back tomorrow night and soon enough I'll be able to do that for real," he said kissing me a bit more passionately than before resting his hands on my hips.

"I truly can't wait," I said as the warmth of his kiss started to fade. His kisses were always special and even if I enjoyed the dream kisses they had nothing on the real deal.

"Good night," he repeated kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight," I replied as the dream faded.

I woke up to a pair of blue eyes ringed of red, Strigoi eyes which made me jump out of the bed. I caught my foot in the cover and fell head first.

I quickly looked around but there was nothing on my cell, I was still dreaming!

"Are you okay?" asked a guardian coming near the bars. It was neither Mikhail nor Liam so it was impossible to tell what time it was.

"I-Yes I was just dreaming I guess," I said still looking around warily.

"You're bleeding," he replied pointing at my face.

I growled getting up and groaned even louder after seeing my face in the mirror.

"And a nice cut lip!" I whispered putting some cold water on the corner of the towel before putting pressure on the left side of my bottom lip. It looked just liked I had been punched. Like I need that!

"Where is guardian…"._Man what was Liam's name? I called him so many nicknames that I didn't even remember his real name_.

"Trent? Or Tanner?"

"Both actually. What time is it?" I added taking another corner of the towel to pressure it on my lip.

"Let me request some ice for that first, we wouldn't want it to swell." He clicked his Bluetooth stuff. "Hey Mike do you have any ice cubes up there? Or if not a cold can of pop or something. No…A little accident, nothing much… Okay thanks."

About one minute later we heard a little bell and the guardian rushed to open.

"Only one? Really?" I heard him say. He sighed. "Yes I know, I know thanks."

He came back handing me one ice cube.

"Don't ask," he said with a sigh. "I work with morons."

"It's more than perfect," I said wrapping the ice cube in the corner of the towel pressing it to my lip. "Why are you helpful?"

"I shouldn't be?"

I shrugged.

"I don't think you killed her," he simply said.

I had a small tired laugh. "Oh right you are one of them. The _'I think you are psycho enough to do it but smart enough not to leave crazy proofs behind you' _believers."

He shook his head. "No I'm in the group, '_you might have a big mouth and tell what you think but you are way to respectful of life to go and kill our Queen'_"

"Thanks," I said honestly.

"Don't mention it." He sighed sitting on the chair in front of my cell. "As for Tanner and Trent well I took over Trent two hours ago as he has to assist to the funeral you know."

I nodded.

"So it's a weird shift really, I'm here till Tanner take over mid-afternoon after the funeral."

"When will the funeral start?" I asked and I could feel my lip swell already.

He looked at his watch. "Four hours, you should try to sleep a bit more, breakfast won't be served for another two hours or so."

I muffled a yawned and nodded. "What's your name anyways?"

He smiled. "Jonas Brevnev."

"Nice to meet you Jonas," I said lying on the cot. I was still tired but those Strigoi eyes iced the blood in my veins. They were a lot like Nathans' eyes.

I closed my eyes letting go of the half melted ice cube not really expecting sleep to find me that was why it startled me when Guardian Brevnev woke me up for breakfast what seemed to be five minutes later.

After eating the two slices of toast and drinking the coffee, I told the Guardian that I would take my shower when Mikhail would be here and he agreed, thank God for that.

I looked at my lip in the mirror and saw it was a bit swollen and blue around the cut, like I had been punched.

I sighed sitting comfortably on the bed - well as comfortable as possible- the back to the wall to slip into Lissa's head. The funeral was supposed to start in a bit more than an hour now and I knew I would spend hours in her head, I needed as much comfort as I could get.

When I made it into Lissa's head she was already dressed up in a very strict black dress that she only accessorized with a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. She was brushing her hair that was already a perfect blond veil.

I could see how tired and worried she was and I knew it was all because of me.

_It will be okay Lissa, I'll be out soon _I thought even if I knew she couldn't hear me.

"You're perfect Liss," said Christian coming out from the bathroom dressed in a classic black suit with black tie.

_Okay they really are back together, _I thought happy that one part of her life was actually working.

She turned around and smiled at him, some of her pain and worry fading as soon as her eyes connected with his.

"You look dashing," she said walking to him trying to put some order in his crazy shaggy hair. His hair was falling in his eyes and she was trying to move them out of the way.

"I've been trying for the last twenty minutes there is no use," he said quickly kissing her lips. "Plus I like looking shaggy."

"I find that very attractive," she replied and weirdly enough she meant it.

"And I like that you like it," he replied with a wink.

At this instant there was a knock on the door.

"This is our queue Princess," said Christian extending his arm gallantly for Lissa to take.

She smiled and rested her hand on his arm. "Thanks Lord Ozera."

When they open the door, I was surprised to find Tasha and Dimitri but apparently I was the only one to be surprised and I couldn't stop the huge forceful wave of jealous to hit me hard quickly followed by a wave of guilt.

I just promised Adrian to give him a fair shot, and not even a moment later, I felt overly jealous of Dimitri just standing by another woman, that was not moving on!

"Aren't you a bit early?" asked Christian.

Tasha smiled. "Nice to see you too my dear nephew. Lissa is expected with the honor cortege behind the coffin"

"What? Why me?" asked Lissa getting uncomfortable.

"You are the Last Dragomir, each Royal family has an emissary in that cortege but there is also the very closer Queen relatives, including Adrian. He is waiting for you in the main building lobby."

Lissa sighed with relief, she rather be with Adrian to keep her company.

"Plus he told me something like staring in Roses' eyes whatever that means," said Tasha apparently confused.

Dimitri pursed his lips when Tasha said my name. What now? He was getting pissed just to have my name spoken aloud? Did I turn into freaking Voldemort? Was I becoming '_the one who can't named_'?

I was getting mad by the second. _Stupid Assbutt! _I thought.

However Lissa understood straight away what Adrian had meant by that. _So you're here with us today Rose? I know you can't answer me but thanks, knowing you're with us make me feel better,_ she thought.

_Anytime Liss, _I replied even if I knew it was pointless.

The four of them walked together out of the building where they parted.

"Meet you in Tasha's room at the end," said Christian giving Lissa a quick kiss before joining Dimitri and Tasha that were already going the other way.

Watching them walk side by side made me mad again, jealous and I hated that.

Lissa met Adrian in the lobby, he was leaning against the wall trying to look casual but I could see he was tired and cursed myself for keeping him up that long last night, but I couldn't deny that he looked positively dashing in his creator suit.

Lissa tension faded a bit as she met Adrian, she was pleased to at least be with him.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Adrian hugging her quickly.

"I can't wait for this day to be over," she whispered making me smile and wince as smiling hurt my lip.

"I hear you," he was wrapping her arm around his so her hand rested lightly on his forearm. "I've spend the last hour with the mourning hypocrite family. Believe me, a bullet through my skull looked positively more fun after fifteen minutes."

Lissa giggled lightly, and both she and I, were grateful to him for keeping her in check.

They took position at the back of the cortege that was forming behind the carriage holding the coffin.

"The back?" wondered Lissa.

"Would you rather be in front?" Adrian asked.

Lissa shook her head vigorously.

"That's what I thought. We are the youngest here so I asked one of the funeral organizer to put us at the back, lucky it was my own mother."

"Thanks again."

Adrian looked into her eyes. "A promise is a promise. I'm glad to do that."

And I knew he was talking to me right now, how he promised to watch out for Lissa while I was locked up.

They walked for about ten minutes and stopped in an area that was probably built for the occasion in order to fit all the guests of the funeral as the Court chapel was clearly too small.

All the 'normal' guests were already seated in the left side. There were about five hundred people, which I considered as being a very small number for a Monarch funeral, not that I had experience but still.

The group of about sixty that was behind the cortege went to sit on the right side, just behind the priest.

"Don't you think it's a small group?" whispered Lissa to Adrian echoing my thoughts.

"They wanted an intimate funeral…" Adrian snorted slightly as they took their seat at the back. "What a joke…"

They sat in silence, Lissa curiously detailing the crowd across from them. She didn't really listen to the priest words because it didn't mean much to her. Since her parents' funerals Lissa didn't see them the same way, she was always trying to tune them out and who could blame her.

Her eyes locked on Christian and even if she was sure he couldn't see her she couldn't help but smile. But, as she felt better to see him, I was irrationally jealous to see Dimitri sitting by Tasha. Lissa was surprised to see Abe sitting beside Christian. For once, he was not wearing a flashy scarf but a white one, that was the shocking vision of the day.

Abe was looking our way scrutinizing the panel of sixty like he was looking for something.

"What do you think he is up to?" whispered Lissa leaning slightly toward Adrian.

"I don't know but all I can say is that this man is one of the most intelligent persons I have ever met, such a keen sharp spirit it's insane." And I could hear the true awe in Adrian's voice. "He came up with a defense plan and stuff… it's unbelievable how he handled everything."

"Are you guys confident?" she asked and I could feel the true wave of worry hit her.

"Do you think either him or me would let her go to trial if we were not hundred percents sure to make it all blow in their faces?"

"No…" whispered Lissa. "No you wouldn't." she said thinking on how protective my father was and how much Adrian loved me. "Can you tell me more?"

"No not really, we need the element of surprise plus there are too many ears wandering here and," he smiled. "Even Rose doesn't know anything."

"Really?" asked Lissa surprised and it was true that I was pissed they didn't expose their defense strategy to me! I was the poor girl wrongly accused for Pete's sake!

Adrian nodded. "Yes, really."

Lissa nodded concentrating on the crowd again, spacing.

They stayed there for about an hour with the private Queen guards surrounding the coffin. Lissa didn't notice anything but I noticed Liam in the middle of them, looking grim but I guessed the guy always looked grim.

After the 'public' funeral, the Cortege with Lissa and Adrian followed the Coffin to the old Cemetery as the others were now excused. Some were meeting in private rooms, others were already leaving.

Only the sixty 'important' ones continued the process….lucky them.

They spent about forty minutes at the Cemetery each putting a rose on the coffin, paying their last respect. I could see the hurt in Adrian's eyes and I realized I didn't really know how much he loved Tatiana. She clearly loved him like her own son, maybe he did love her like a second mother.

"Where to now?" whispered Lissa as they walked back as a group to the main building.

"I think to the main banquet hall so they can mourn in group you know," said Adrian sarcastically. "I think it will be safe to sneak out after twenty, thirty minutes."

Lissa nodded. "Okay good, I'm supposed to meet Christian, Tasha and Dimitri back to Tasha's room."

_Here we go again, big stabbing jealousy just hit me right in the chest_. I thought as Adrian looked at Lissa with a questionable look on his face but he stayed silent and I was grateful for that.

"I need to find Abe myself, we still have a couple of things to discuss."

When they made it to the room Daniella came to meet them giving Lissa a quick hug.

"How are you doing princess?" she asked resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine thanks, maybe a bit worried for tomorrow but-"

Daniella squeezed her shoulder. "Oh of course yes…poor Rose," she said in a hush tone. I knew that taking my side in public would be social suicide, I didn't blame her. "She will be fine, I still don't know why she took that Mazur man as her representative," she added scrunching her delicate eyebrows, "but I'm sure she'll be fine."

"She is innocent!" whispered Lissa with urgency.

"I know dear, I know," said Daniella looking sincerely pained.

After less than twenty minutes the room was starting to get empty.

"What's up?" asked Adrian to his mother.

"Well the Council has to get ready for tomorrow as for us, Ivashkovs, we have a dinner as a family to honor your great-aunt's memory," she said with such a tone that clearly implied that Adrian presence was mandatory. "You can come too I presume," she said to Lissa.

Lissa shook her head. "No thanks I have to meet Christian and Tasha."

Daniella lips tightened at the mention of Tasha's name. She was Voldemort too as far as Daniella was concerned.

"Sure, well I'll see you later princess," she said to Lissa before going to meet Rufus.

"Well Adrian, I'll see you later," she said giving him a quick hug.

"Don't worry I won't go to that dinner," he gave her a wicked grin. "Plus I still need to find Abe for tomorrow we still have to discuss my 'role' if I might say."

"Your role?" Both Lissa and I asked/thought at the same time.

_Don't go do anything stupid Adrian or I swear to God I'll punch that lesson out of you, _I thought getting super mad at both him and my father wondering what the man managed to sweet talk Adrian into.

Adrian shrugged scanning the room. "You better go if you don't want to be sucked dry by my super crazy cousin Ian Ivashkov," he said nodding toward a guy that was looking at them intensely. "If he manages to talk to you, you'll never, EVER get rid of him."

"I'll see you later," said Lissa quickly exiting the room just as this Ivan guy started to walk toward them.

Lissa had almost exited the building when she turned on her cell phone again and there was a voicemail from Christian telling her that they were in Abe's room actually and that they were waiting for both her and Adrian there.

Lissa sighed quite reluctant to go back to the room full of pompous Royals but she needed to tell that to Adrian.

When she made her way back to the room she saw most of the people exiting in mass so she decided to wait for Adrian by a pillar, it was easier than to enter the lair again.

However, after about two minutes, nobody else exiting the room and Adrian was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath walking back into the room but stopped in the small lobby as she heard a clear argument between Adrian and Daniella.

_Please Liss be curious enough, _I begged silently.

Lissa quickly looked around before getting closer to the door to eavesdrop them.

"You can't be serious!" Daniella hissed. "You'll come with me now! Stop acting like a spoiled brat!"

"No, Rose needs me Mom! It's more important than listening to the stupid Ivashkov hypocrites mourning a woman they didn't really care about," he replied angrily.

"Rose is irrelevant right now!" She snapped.

"Irrelevant? Irrelevant? She is about to be trialed for murder! I thought you approved of us!"

"I approved of a fling! Right now you are betraying your parents and dishonoring your class for her! That looks a lot more than a fling to me."

"But it's way more than a fling! I never lied about that… I never pretended. You knew where I stood."

"You have no right to turn your back on us!" she spat getting furious now.

"Don't talk to me about right! You have nothing on me. I don't owe you anything!"

"You know what people say right? There is no way out for you! In order to save your honor you have to leave her and now!"

"I look at you and I'm ashamed to be related to you! I don't care about what they say! We're above all that!"

"Adrian this relationship…It's insane! You live like an angel, nothing is bothering you, you think that everything will be alright but someday life takes its revenge!"

"What do you want me to say? You're trying to punish me for my honesty. You know everything about me, why are you doubting my choices so much?"

"But why her?" There was some anguish in her voice and I stupidly felt bad for her.

"I don't know! Life chose, I can't help it. It was written I guess."

She snorted. "Don't go around with some freaking destiny mumble jumble that won't work on me young man!"

Adrian sighed with heavy exasperation.

"Every girl wants you in their bed. Why did you have to chose her?"

"I live my life the way I want to, the way I am, the way I FEEL!" he shouted making both Lissa and I wince.

"If you walk away now, choosing her instead of us… They will never forgive you Adrian, the family, the Royals will hold it against you forever."

"I didn't betray anyone by choosing Rose. I'm not looking for your understanding or your forgiveness," he said calm again. I was worrying sick for the effect of his fight on the Spirit.

"I will not be able to keep you shielded for long Adrian, not after everything that happened, not with what you intend to do! Your father is that close to disavow you. The family…They'll turn their back on you. You'll have to make a choice. Her or us it's as simple as that."

"That's the easiest choice I ever had to make Mom, and I know how sorry you are, that you wished it didn't have to come to that but if I ever had to chose it would be Rose. No doubt, no questions asked."

"Rose above the Ivashkovs?" she asked with clear incredulity.

"With you, I might be someone, but without her I'm nothing. I don't need you to understand, I simply know that without her I'm empty, like a part of me is missing."

"You are very passionate son, it's… You can't know that, don't do anything radical." She was panicking now. "You can't be that much in love."

"I won't dignify you with an answer. You know where I stand now, you know where goes my loyalty. Now if you ever make me chose….I can't leave her I-I just can't. She is running in my veins, filling my lungs. I-I might be crazy, I know what you say about me but I was never so sure. She is the one I was destined to love! But how could you understand love? You don't know what love is, you all settle into these weddings of convenience. You- You might grow fond of each other but you don't know what this all consuming love is and I thank God I got to feel it."

"Adrian," she whispered.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow at the trial. I'll be easy to spot, I'll be sitting just behind Rose." He kept silent for second. "I won't apologize because I'm not doing anything wrong but I'm sorry to cause you distress."

At this instant Lissa quietly left the hall, she knew Adrian would be embarrassed to have been heard and she really wouldn't know what to say to him.

I exited her mind completely numbed after Adrian and Daniella argument. I never wanted to be source of trouble for him, especially not be the reason for which he could be disavowed by his family. I was not worth it.

"Rose?"

"Oh hey!" I said to Mikhail that was standing in front of my cell.

"You seemed to be so far away, I've been trying to get your attention for the last twenty minutes."

I turned to face him completely and I saw anger flash in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing I just had a silly nightmare and ended falling face first." I saw the doubts in his eyes. "It's true I swear."

He sighed. "Okay I believe you."

The rest of the day was pretty much spent in an awkward silence probably as Mikhail could feel my stress over tomorrow start of trial increasing.

When I fell asleep, that night I was surprised to find Adrian waiting for me, on the same bench on Broadway.

"I didn't think I'd see you tonight," I said coming to sit beside him.

"I know it wasn't planned but," he smiled however his smiled faced when he saw my lip. "Rose…" he trailed off.

"I swear nobody hit me, I fell," I said connecting eyes with him to show I was telling the truth.

"I can heal it for you tomorrow," he said nicely brushing my lip with his fingertips.

"No need to heal it, it's not my first cut lip but you could kiss it better, a real kiss, not a dream one."

He smiled brightly like I just gave him the most beautiful present ever. "That's a deal Little Dhampir I won't forget that, I hope you won't either."

"Why on earth would I forget that?"

He looked at me with what seemed to be longing but also like he was pained about something.

"You know sometimes you have to do what need to be done. It might seem wrong but on the long run it's for the best."

"What-What are you talking about?" I asked worried.

He kissed my forehead. "Oh Rose," he whispered against my forehead. "If only you knew how much I love you."

I _have a vague idea, _I thought remembering the argument with his mother. "Adrian…"

He let go and met my eyes. ''I better go before spilling the beans but I'm- We're doing what need to be done. I know you might end up being angry at me, even not waiting to see me for a long time, maybe forever but your freedom, your life is worth that much. Just remember that I'm doing that for you and I love you." "Adrian wait I-"

The dream faded and I was not dreaming some ordinary silly things, only hours before confronting my accusers and executors as well as my probable framer in the same room and all my hopes were on the shoulders of my mobster father and my dream walker boyfriends…_oh dear Lord help me out of this one. _


	4. Chapter 4A

**A.N:** Hey Guys!

I wrote this 'Trial' chapter but hit was 20 pages so I cut it in two, part 2 will be posted soon.

I would like to take a minute to thank all my reviewers. You really bring a huge smile on my face. Thanks for being so awesome.

I also wanted to thanks **shadowkissed23** for proofreading this story temporarily until Jessa, my usual beta is back in function.

I really hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. It sure makes me feel good during my tiring move.

Take are guys

Steffy.

**Chapter 4a:**

"Rose?" I turned toward the bars and found Mikhail and Liam standing side by side. "It's time," the former said as if he wished it weren't.

I nodded with a weary sigh. I barely dozed off last night, waking up at least every thirty minutes. I finally gave up on the idea of sleep a couple hours ago. I simply sat on the bed with my legs up, resting my forehead on my knees.

I was taken aback for a second as I noticed that Liam was holding a pile of clothes for my shower.

"But these are official Guardian's clothes," I said as he opened the cell door.

"So? You're still a Guardian, for now," he replied nudging me in the direction of the bathroom.

"Always so charming," I said through gritted teeth.

I showered quickly, dressed and tightened my wet hair into a high bun as my father had advised. '_You need to remind them what a warrior you are. You aren't of the breed that go, kill old ladies in their sleep,' _he had told me. '_And hold your head high Rose. No daughter of mine should ever look down in front of those people.'_

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, knowing that there was no turning back now. I was about to face one of my worst nightmares, worse than any Strigoi. I would soon be entering a courtroom full of people who hated me, people who were accusing me of something that I didn't do and worst of all probably even the guilty party. There would be an official Judge, but I knew that every person in that room would be judging me, hoping to find me guilty.

I also knew that if my father's defense tactics failed, I would be as good as dead. I wouldn't try to escape. I had already screwed up so many things, careers and lives. Part of me started to wonder if I didn't belong here after all. I was a traitor…I had broken Victor out of a high security prison and set him loose.

I closed my eyes resting my forehead against the cold glass of the mirror. Maybe I was just tired of all of this.

"Rose," I heard Mikhail behind me. He rested his hand gently on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and moved slightly so I could see his face in the mirror. "I'm scared," I whispered and I only realized now how true it was.

He squeezed my shoulder. "Me too," he whispered back and it was exactly what I needed to hear. No pretenses, no lies.

I turned around swiftly and pulled him into a hug. He was startled at first, but quickly hugged me back. "Okay let's go," he said once I released him.

"Hands behind your back," Liam commanded as soon as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Oooo I didn't know you liked it that way," I said as he locked the handcuffs. "Mean, rude and frisky? How did I get so lucky?"

He grunted and nudged me forward. We began walking down the long corridor with Liam on my right side keeping a hand on the chain of my handcuffs as Mikhail walked to my right.

Abe was waiting for me at the top of the stairs, wearing another designer suit, in black this time. He accessorized his suit with a red tie, emerald cufflinks and a black fedora with red trim. He looked a lot more like a stereotypical Mafia Godfather than a lawyer, but at the end of the day that was probably what he was.

"Old man, I thought we discussed your fashion sense," I said trying to hide my fear and apprehension behind my legendary smartass attitude.

"Little girl -" he frowned, going into full mobster mode. "What happened to her?" he asked Liam.

Liam shrugged, "I have no idea."

"If any of you hurt her, I swear th-"

"If I could say something, since you know… I'm the principal witness here," I waited for him to stop glaring at the others and concentrate on me. "I had a bad dream, jumped from my bed and fell. Honest."

He clacked his tongue in his mouth like he did when he was mad.

"I swear! Geez, how can I get the Judges to believe me if my own blood doesn't!" I snapped angrily.

Mikhail and the guard behind the reception desk looked around confused, but weirdly enough, Liam didn't even move his eyes. However, I couldn't tell if he already knew or if this was his poker face.

"Sorry," said Abe coming to stand in front of me and putting his hands on each side of my face. He scrutinized my face and smiled. "It's all good. It will make the people wonder what happened to you, 'Poor girl beaten up in jail'."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help to smile at my father's slyness.

He kissed my forehead startling me. That was - if I remembered correctly- the first affectionate gesture he had ever given me. "It will be fine. Nothing will happen to you. Nefes aldiğım sürece, sen benim kanim, güvenli olacaktir.'' _(As long as I'm breathing, you, my flesh and blood, will be safe)_. He smiled. "Kizimi saviyorum'' (_I love you my daughter)_.

"I didn't understand."

"You weren't supposed to." He took a deep breath. "Come on. It's time to make it all blow in their faces. Remember Rose, head high."

My dad took the lead, with me and the two Guardians just behind.

"Your blood?" whispered Mikhail.

"Yes I-"

Liam cleared his throat loudly which meant '_shut it' _in asshole language.

As I walked into the courtroom, I heard the small muffled sound of conversations stopping instantly. It was eerie how suddenly calm the courtroom became. My heart started to beat faster in my chest, but I kept my head high. My Guardian poker face was firmly in place as I locked my eyes on the seat I'd be taking during the trial.

I could feel Lissa close by. She was startled by the way I looked, the obvious lack of sleep, and she hoped nobody had hurt me.

I had decided not to look at the other people sitting in the room. I knew that meeting their accusatory eyes, or their compassion, might destroy my - barely there - guardian façade. But Lissa was Lissa; I needed to let her know I was okay. I quickly glanced her way, and gave her a tiny smile.

'_Are you okay?' s_he asked directly in my head.

I nodded discreetly as Liam helped me into my chair and removed my handcuffs.

"Don't forget you owe me an ass kicking, and you need to be free to do that. Fight with all you have," he whispered in my ear as the cuffs slid of my wrists. I was so startled by his comment that I couldn't think of a reply before he was already too far away.

I was grateful that I was sitting at a table with my back to most of the audience. I didn't want to meet any eyes that could shake my poker face. Mikhail took the seat beside me, and I felt grateful for this friendly presence.

"You look sexy, even while on trial. It's so unfair," I heard Adrian whisper from his seat on the other side of Abe.

I wanted to ask him what he was doing here, sitting at the table. But I didn't get a chance as Iris Kane, the prosecution lawyer - and probably my number one fan, based on the murderous glare she threw me - entered the room.

"Oh joy, the bitch is in," I whispered as she took her place at the other table with her three assistants.

"I bet she's feisty," whispered Abe with a wink.

"You really are unstoppable," I said pinching the bridge of my nose. If Dimitri thought I was a permanent 'trial' for him, he should meet my father.

"Please stand up for the Court," said a man from beside a big wooden door. At this moment, the same Judge from my hearing, Judge Paula Gregory, entered, followed by the eleven members of the Council.

I watched them sit down, face grim. They sat in alphabetical order with the Judge in the middle; Badica, Conta, Dashkov, Drozdov, Ivashkov, the Judge, Lazar, Ozera, Szelsky, Tarus, Voda and Zeklos. Part of me was happy that my best friend wasn't on that Council right now. What could she do against the majority? Once they were all seated, we were allowed to sit back down too.

"Well, let the trial of Ms. Rose Hathaway begin. Miss Hathaway is being prosecuted for the murder of our Queen, Her Majesty Tatiana Ivashkov. What is the accused pleading?" asked the Judge.

"Not guilty," Abe said happily with a loud sure voice.

"Very well then." The Judge wrote something on her pad. "The prosecution has presented their evidence during the preliminary hearing, so it will be up to the defense to start this case. Are you ready to begin?"

"Of course!" Abe almost scoffed. _Tune down with the attitude old man!_ I thought exasperated. _This is my life at stake_!

The Judge crossed her hands on her desk, lips pursed.

Abe stood up, "I would like to call Mr. Ian Bridges to take the stand please."

"Who the hell is Ian Bridges?" I muttered to myself with my best '_what-the-fuck_' face.

"Objection Your Honor!" said Iris almost jumping from her chair. "Mr. Bridges is not on the defense's list of witnesses."

Abe turned to Iris with a face so calm that it actually crept me out. "Well, since you're the one using his testimony for the whereabouts of Mr. Ivashkov the night of the murder, I think it's more than legal to cross-examine the only witness that places him in my client's room at 9:20 a.m. May I state that this exactitude is almost eerie, by the way? But let's get back to that later," he said giving Iris his best predatory smile which made her lose her smug attitude for a minute.

He turned back to face the Judge. "It is stated in the Case of _R v Moore _that if there is only one witness able to situate someone at a given place, at a specific time, and if the prosecution presented this testimony, then the defense can cross-examine this witness, using undisclosed evidence, to assess the veracity of the testimony."

"I know the law Mr. Mazur," said the Judge, but she was apparently impressed that Abe did his 'homework'.

As for me, I had never been prouder to be his daughter, whatever the issue of this trial might be. I understood now, that Mr. Bridges was the Moroi Janitor who said he saw Adrian when he joined me that night.

The man was pretty old and walked stiffly. He was even sweating slightly. But to be fair, I would probably do the same if I were to face this version of Abe, innocent or not. After taking his oath, the man sat down. When he looked up our gazes met briefly, but as soon as he met my eyes he quickly looked back down.

"Oh my God, he's a liar!" I whispered urgently to Mikhail.

"Shush Rose, please. Let Mazur work, he knows what he's doing," he whispered back.

"Mr. Bridges, how are you doing?" asked Abe with a smile that was apparently meant to be friendly. But his eyes were still threatening no matter what. He always had this dark, sly edge there… well almost always, except when he was looking at me.

"Fi-fine, thank you," he said looking at the crowd behind us, I would have loved to see who he was looking for.

Abe turned around to scan the crowd as well. "Are you looking for someone?"

"I don't see the relevance of that question," said Iris - the cunning bitch - with a cold voice.

"Please, Mr. Mazur, we're not here to socialize," said the Judge with clear warning.

Abe shrugged dismissively. As he walked back to the table he gave me a quick wink. He extended his hand and Adrian handed him some papers out of a red folder.

_Man, Adrian really was his assistant here. No wonder his mother busted a vein yesterday_. I thought feeling bad for the woman yet again. She had been so nice to me.

Abe turned back to the Janitor scanning the piece of paper in his hands. "The Queen's murder was committed - based on the medical examiner's estimate - between 7:00 and 8:00 in the morning. You have declared under oath that you saw Mister Adrian Ivashkov," he said pointed to Adrian, "entering the building where Miss Hathaway resides at 9:20 a.m. sharp. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Abe again.

"Yes."

"Positive, positive?" he insisted.

"Objection, Your Honor! Is he trying to intimidate the witness or," she turned to Abe, "What part of '_yes_' don't you understand?"

_Giving Abe Mazur attitude when you are not his flesh and blood is pretty stupid chica. _I thought seeing Abe's dark eyes light with anger.

"What's your point Mr. Mazur?" asked Prince Badica calmly. I hated the fact that the members of the Council themselves could intervene during the trial. I mean, they loved me so much… _NOT!_

"Well, I'm sorry to be so insisting, but…" He walked back to where we were sitting as Adrian set a brown box on the table. Adrian then took out what looked like four mini laser disks with weird, red logos on them. Abe took them and turned around to show them to the Council, causing some of the members gasp.

"I have evidence proving that this man is lying," he said jerking his head toward the Janitor.

"How did you get that?" asked Rufus Ivashkov apparently completely stunned. "These are ultra-private security footages! Only the Queen and some of the higher members of her guard have access to these footages."

"There is nothing illegal for me to have them. There is no law or jurisprudence refusing the use of some of the Queen's ultra-private security footages."

"Maybe so, but it's common knowledge. A tacit agreement had been given by the Queen that the…. ummm…. recordings of these cameras should stay a secret, and be for viewing only, not recording," Rufus added uncomfortably. "I don't know how you even knew these recordings existed!"

"Well the agreement is dead along with the Queen, Prince Ivashkov," said Abe making some people gasp behind me. _I had his genes alright_. "Don't worry. The parts I care about are only concerning my client and that man's testimony. There's nothing more on these disks."

Rufus seemed to relax a little. I guessed Adrian wasn't joking when he talked about Rufus' two mistresses.

"I would still love to know who gave them to you," Rufus insisted.

"Does it really matter? We're here to let the truth prevail, no?" Abe asked with a voice full of sarcasm. "You'll see that the videos are legit, the protective filigrees are on the footages. And as you know very well," he added locking eyes with Rufus, "it's impossible to tamper with these tapes."

I looked around, trying to find Liam. I didn't know why, but a little voice inside of me kept telling me that he was the one responsible for this. As soon as our eyes met, I saw the left corner of his mouth twitch in a crooked smile and immediately knew I was right. The question was… Why did he help me?

"You may use them," said the Judge before Rufus could add anything more. I was starting to love that woman.

"Objection!" shouted Iris again. "I wasn't made aware of these pieces of evidence."

"This is bound to get very old, _VERY _soon," snapped Abe really glaring at Iris now. "Didn't you listen to the _R v Moore _argument stated before? Or were you too busy trying to figure out which of your assistants you were going to try to lure into your bed tonight?" His voice was so cold it made me shiver.

I looked at the Council, and almost fell off my chair when I saw little smiles on Prince Badica's and Princess Ozera's faces.

"He's right Ms. Kane. Maybe you should check the jurisprudence before jumping with '_objection' _every time you feel like it," said the Judge.

She sat back down.

"Thank you, Your Honor," said Abe sliding the disk into the DVD player. "As you can see in this first footage," Abe pointed at the big flat screen, "Mr. Ivashkov left his quarters at 7:11 a.m. On this one, you can see him near the center fountain at 7:24 a.m. And if you look there," Abe paused the third footage, "the camera isn't directed at the Guardians' dorms. However, you can clearly see Mr. Ivashkov entering the building at 7:29 a.m. So I can't help to wonder…." he turned to Iris. "No objections? We're good?"

Iris pursed her lips and I looked down, trying to hide my smile.

"It doesn't prove anything," she said finally. "He could have left and come back later when Mr. Bridges saw him."

Abe smiled brightly. "I'm glad you pointed that out Ms. Kane. On the last footage, you can see Mr. Bridges eating what seems to be a…. ham sandwich."

"How is that relevant?" asked Iris.

"Well, as you can see, this is the staff room in the left wing of Court. Mr. Bridges, you were there at exactly 9:17 a.m. I timed the walk personally from the Guardians' dorms to this staff room twice, and it takes exactly twenty-eight minutes.

"So, Mr. Bridges, I'm confused. How could you have seen Mr. Ivashkov entering the building at 9:20 a.m., when you weren't there? Moreover, Mr. Ivashkov went there almost two hours earlier, giving my client much less time to possibly commit that murder."

The Janitor was looking around eyes wide. I would have almost felt sorry for him - almost- if he wasn't trying to ruin my life. "I-I…"

"You?" tried Abe as he approached him again. I could hear the quiet buzz of conversations behind me.

"Maybe my watch was broken. Maybe it was 7:20 a.m. when I saw him."

"But that makes a big difference, doesn't it Mr. Bridges? It 'almost' gives my client an alibi. I don't have any more questions Your Honor. But you can expect us to file a formal complaint against Mr. Bridges in the _VERY_ near future," he added before walking back to the table and handing the DVD's back to Adrian.

Paula nodded. "Ms. Kane?"

"No questions, Your Honor," she said. I could hear the defeat in her voice.

"You may go Mr. Bridges, but please remain in the room. We would love to have a word with you later," said Princess Evette Ozera.

"Mr. Mazur?" tried the Judge.

"I would like to call Guardian Stone to the stand." He grabbed another file as Adrian put another box on the desk.

Guardian Stone was the guardian who retrieved 'my' stake from the Queen's chest. He walked stiffly to the stand and took his oath.

"Guardian Stone," said Abe reaching for an evidence bag. "Is this the stake you retrieved from our late Queen's chest?"

The Guardian took the bag and turned it around. "It looks like it."

"Thank you," said Abe taking the bag back to the evidence stand. He reached for a big piece of cardboard and turned it around for everyone to see. It was a picture of the stake that showed fingerprints glowing a sort of violet color. "Are those the fingerprints that have been retrieved from the stake, and are, supposedly, my clients?"

"Objection, Your Honor! Guardian Stone is _not_ member of the Crime Scene Unit. He has no authority to confirm or infirm that information," blared Iris.

_I swear to God 'objection' was the only word that woman knew! _I thought with anger. _Was it what she screamed during sex too?_

"So let me get this straight," said Abe looking at the Judge. "Guardian Stone had enough authority and credentials to declare that the fingerprints belonged to Ms. Hathaway during the preliminary hearing, on which this trial is based, but he's not competent enough now? That is very interesting."

"You may continue Mr. Mazur. Ms. Kane, just sit down," said the Judge in irritation.

"So?" pressed Abe. "Are these the fingerprints that were found?"

"Yes, they are."

Abe nodded and gestured to a Guardian by the door. The Guardian nodded in return and joined Abe in the center of the courtroom with a training dummy.

"What is this?" asked the Judge.

"This is a training dummy, and I need it to prove a point."

"This is a Courtroom, not a training class!" said Prince Zeklos.

"It will prove an essential point," said Abe with a voice as sweet as honey.

The Judge didn't seem convinced, and looked at him with narrow eyes. I was pretty sure she was about to object when Prince Lazar leaned toward the Judge and whispered something to her.

"You may continue Mr. Mazur. Just don't turn this into a show," warned the Judge.

Abe nodded and laid the dummy flat on an empty table. "Guardian Stone could you please join me?"

The Guardian looked around, apparently caught off guard, but slowly walked to Abe, who handed him a stake. "I would like you - with your Guardian training - to stake that dummy please," he said taking a step to the side.

The Guardian looked at the Council as if asking for permission. Prince Ivashkov looked bored, but gestured for him to proceed. Guardian Stone staked the dummy.

"Thank you. If you could step to the side," Abe gestured as he put on latex gloves. Once they were firmly in place and Guardian Stone was out of his way, he removed the stake from the dummy's chest. He sprayed some kind of product on it, and the fingerprints immediately started to glow purple like the ones in the picture.

"As you can see," he said holding the stake high. "None of the fingerprints match those on the stake retrieved from the Queen's chest."

The spectators gasped. Even Guardian Stone lost his poker face, looking as if he just had a revelation.

"Now," said Abe apparently pleased by the bomb he just dropped. "We copied the prints found on the murder weapon here," he said pointing at the picture, "onto this stake. Please Guardian Stone, could you superpose your fingers to these fingerprints and stake the dummy again."

The Guardian shrugged, superposed his fingers to the prints and tried to stake the dummy.

"I-I can't!" he said frowning. "I can't get enough pressure."

"That's all I need Guardian. You may sit down."

"What was the whole point of that demonstration?" asked Princess Conta.

"Well, as you can see, the fingerprints might have been Ms Hathaway's, but they're not the ones involved in the staking. It's clear that the person who staked the Queen wore gloves. It would have been pretty pointless for Miss Hathaway to use her own stake, knowing that her fingerprints were already on it."

Prince Ivashkov whispered something to Princess Drozdov who nodded.

"I don't have any more questions," said Abe sitting down beside me.

"You're just like Johnny Cochrane old man. I'm impressed," I whispered to him.

He reached for my hand and squeezed it. "I'm even better," he whispered back.

"Ms. Kane?" asked the Judge.

"Yes, just one question Guardian Stone," she said as she stood up. "It was impossible for you to stake that dummy following the fingerprints on the stake. But it _MIGHT_ be possible that someone else could manage it, right?" she asked with a big smile pressing on the 'might' as if she wanted to hint him toward an answer.

"No, that's impossible," he said so categorically that Iris lost her smile.

"I'm sorry?" she asked taken aback.

"No, it's impossible. See -"

"Thank you Guardian Stone. I have no more questions." Iris turned around abruptly and walked briskly to her chair.

"I'd like to hear the rest of his answer. If you don't mind Guardian," said Princess Evette Ozera. "Why is that impossible?"

Guardian Stone nodded and sat down again. "Well, you see, the heart is very well protected by the ribs, the muscles and so on. The way we're taught to hold a stake is the only effective way to get through all those layers and pierce the heart. The hold I had on the stake didn't give me the ability to go even halfway through, and I'm a 220 pound man. Guardian Hathaway is what, 135 maybe140 pounds?" He shook his head. "If I can't do it, she sure as hell can't either."

_I'm 128 pounds, thank you very much, you assbutt! But since you are trying to save my life I'll let it slide,_ I thought still glaring.

"Thank you Guardian Stone. You are excused," said the Judge.

"Mr. Mazur, do you have anything else to add?" she asked after the Guardian left the stand.

**Second part of the trial will be posted soon.**


	5. Chapter 4B

**A.N**: Hey guys!

So here come the chapter you have all been waiting for, the part two of the trial. I will most likely update once a week (every Thursday) from now on as I'm super busy and my beta is too plus you want quality right? It may happen that I update twice a week but I can't be sure so please don't count on that BUT it will be at least once a week I promise.

On another note, my friend **S****hadowkissed23** wrote a great VA story called _'my worst nightmare'_ it's really good and I'm sure you'll get hooked if you give it a try.

Well I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers and Jessa for her fantastic proofreading job as well as her enthusiasm for my stories.

Please don't forget to review I LOVE reading you guys.

Take care,

Steffy.

**Chapter 4B**:

Abe nodded as he opened a green file. I recognized the annotations on the side as Adrian's. Nobody could write as badly as him.

"In the case of Mills vs. Lazar, referenced as 2001-03-346 which Damon Tarus defended - he's a good community lawyer by the way," said Abe with a big smile that made me groan. "Well it was clearly stated that - in case of grave accusations, which could lead to a verdict of life imprisonment and/or death - the defense lawyer should be offered the opportunity to use more liberal ways to prove the innocence of his client; this even includes hypnosis. So, why not compulsion?"

"Not that I object Your Honor. Apparently Mr. Mazur did his homework," said Iris with a smug smiled that disappeared almost immediately as her eyes connected with Abe's.

_I'll sleep with one eye open during the next year if I were you biatch, _I thought suddenly proud to have a Mobster Boss for a father.

She shook her head. "Anyways, we all know that Moroi compulsion doesn't work on dhampirs. We ALL know that."

"Yes, that is true for common Moroi. But we all know that Spirit Users have a sort of 'super compulsion' that even works on other Moroi… We could try it out on Ms. Kane if she wants.''

I really didn't like the path this argument was taking. There were only two Spirit Users that I knew of in this room, and I hated the idea of having either of them involved in this mess.

Iris glared at Abe and pursed her lips. The Judge looked around and listened to the whispers from the Council Members. She finally locked her brown eyes on me as if she was trying to find the answer in my eyes. I could see that most of them - not even including Iris the pit-bull - were hostile toward me, but she didn't look like them. She actually seemed to believe me.

She sighed looking at Abe again. "Do you have any Spirit User ready and willing to get involved?"

"Yes," I heard two voices shout. Two voices that I knew only too well . . . Lissa and Adrian. I growled and closed my eyes. _Which part of 'not getting involved' did they not get?_ I thought angrily.

"No talking without being invited to do so," warned Paula. "So?"

"Well, as you can see Paul- Your Honor, I have two Spirit Users more than willing to help us."

The Judge nodded her head, apparently lost in her thoughts again. "Fine I shall allow it."

"But they're on her side! They can fake it!" shouted Iris jumping from her chair. "That's not fair."

"You're out of line Ms. Kane," shouted the Judge.

_Go Team Paula! _I thought doing my best not to smile.

"This is my Courtroom! These are my rules! I've already given you a lot of liberties based on pure presumptions. Don't push your luck!" she added coldly making Iris blush with both anger and embarrassment. "It's easy to see if it's true compulsion by checking the irises - no pun intended- of the compelled subject. If they are fully dilated, the subject is under total compulsion. Everybody knows that Ms. Kane, unless you failed high school biology."

I heard some snickers from the public behind me.

"You can appoint one of your assistants to monitor Ms. Hathaway's irises during the interrogation." She turned to Abe again. "However, in order to be fair, you will have to let the prosecution use the Spirit User for their cross-examination."

Iris grinned as she sat down, probably already thinking of the questions she could ask in her attempt to ruin my life. I was pretty sure that she intended to destroy me even if I was proven not guilty of the Queen's murder. I really didn't get why that woman hated me so much.

Abe didn't lose his smile or the winning glint in his eyes. "Of course, Your Honor. If you don't mind, I must tell you how much I admire your fairness."

The Judge just dismissed him with a gesture of her hand. _Suck up! _I thought.

"That's a very, VERY bad idea," I whispered urgently as Abe sat back beside me. "I . . . did some stuff I'm not particularly proud of. Some stuff that might make end me up in this courtroom again."

He looked at me curiously before flashing me his evil smile. "You're my kid, you have my genes. I don't expect anything less. Don't worry, I figured that much and saw the whole cross-examination coming. Give me some credit."

"What I want to give you is a black eye for getting them involved. Not to mention probably helping the freaking Council throw me back in jail for treason anyways," I whispered looking back at the Judge.

"So…." she trailed off looking at Abe.

"Oh yes, of course," he chuckled. "I call Guardian Rose Hathaway to the witness stand," he said just as Mikhail helped me up.

I swore the oath and sat down, back straight and head high.

"I'm sorry to insist Your Honor, but I don't think my assistants are really qualified to determine and testify if she is truly under compulsion," said Iris, but this time her tone was a lot less smug. Maybe she was starting to realize that it wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

The Judge sighed with clear exasperation and leaned toward Rufus Ivashkov, whispering something in his ear. He looked at the public and nodded before calling a Guardian over. He quickly talked to him and the Guardian exited the room in a flash.

I was starting to get sweaty palms. It only happened when I was overly stressed, and that was pretty rare, but I was so scared about letting something about Victor slip I was almost physically sick. I was already so messed up that I decided to open the bond again. It wasn't like things could get any worse.

_DAMN IT ROSE, LISTEN TO ME! _I heard Lissa shout through the bond. _Now I repeat if you hear me touch your bun. _

I raised my hand and touched my bun, almost shocked by Lissa's anger.

She sighed. _Damn you. Why did you have to block the bond? I thought I would have to make a dramatic exit for you to open it again. _

I just stared ahead as the Judge told me my examination would start in a couple of minutes. Adrian was standing by me, but I was ignoring him. I couldn't believe he hid this element from me. Compelling me in front of a full Court was insane, and they knew it!

_It will be okay Rose. Leave the bond open during cross-examination. You need to concentrate on my voice, my voice only, and it will be just fine_.

_Yes, since you've tested it and all! _I thought with heavy sarcasm even if she couldn't hear me.

_Did you hear me Rose? If yes, scratch your nose_. She seemed so calm, it was odd for her. She was the worrier.

I reached up and scratched my nose.

_Don't worry; I have a charm that enhances my compulsion. If you concentrate on my voice in your head, Adrian's compulsion will be weak. You'll be able to override it._ I could feel her absolute trust in that.

_And you know that how…? _I thought cursing the one way bond.

The Guardian came back in with a man I thought was a doctor.

"Here, to make you happy Ms. Kane, we asked Doctor Verdi, the head of the Court Clinic, to monitor the compulsion. Do you have any other remarks to share?" asked the Judge, but her tone was clearly saying '_so help me God if you open it!' _

"No thank you. It's perfect Your Honor," Iris mumbled as she looked down at the floor.

Dr. Verdi took a spot on my right, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"Lord Ivashkov," invited the Judge.

Adrian nodded thoughtfully as he walked lazily to me. I sent him a quick, nasty glare just to show him that I was pissed. "I'm sorry," he whispered stopping in front of me, but I ignored him.

"Look into my eyes Rose," he said loud and clear. I stared into his beautiful emerald eyes and got lost in them. "Rose tell me did you kill the Queen?"

"No, I would never do that."

"What was your opinion of her?"

"She was a heartless bitch ninety-five percent of the time. But I think we had an understanding that other people didn't see."

"Have you ever wished for her death?" he asked his voice hypnotic.

"Yes, I did. But I didn't really mean it."

"The last time you were seen with the Queen you argued. You stated, and I quote, '_you'll regret it. Just wait and see.'_ That sounded like a threat. What did you mean?"

"I meant that there would be a lot of death. The novices wouldn't be ready, causing the Moroi to be poorly protected. I also expected an uprising."

"Please, now can you tell me about the argument concerning the relationship you have with me? Some might think that would give you a reason to kill her."

I actually had to laugh at that one. "The Queen wasn't as opposed to our relationship as some might think. It's not like we're about to get married. She knew I cared a lot about you, that it wasn't for your name or money . . . She was satisfied enough with that," I said cursing myself to have said so much.

"Who do you love Rose?" he asked before being almost immediately interrupted by Abe nudging him out of the way.

"Thank you Lord Ivashkov. I think we have what we need here," said Abe glaring and I understood the last question wasn't planned.

I couldn't believe that Adrian tried to turn this trial into a lie detector concerning our relationship. He was lucky that we were in a courtroom, or I would've slapped him for that.

The Judge turned to the Doctor. "What's your opinion?"

"I'm almost certain that Guardian Hathaway was in a compelled state the entire duration of that examination."

The Judge nodded, "You may sit down Mr. Mazur." She turned to Iris, "Ms. Kane do you have any questions?"

"Oh yes!" she said almost jumping out of her seat, making me cringe.

"_Ms_. Hathaway," she said clearly dropping the Guardian title. She turned to Adrian. "What is the thing you are the most ashamed of?" she asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"How is that relevant?" asked Adrian so defensively that it made me smile. He was a cutie.

"Your Honor, he is only a tool for this examination. His opinion is unwelcome," said Iris offended. "And it's a judgment of character, it's important."

"You're out of line Lord Ivashkov. You're certainly not invited to comment. If you're unhappy with that . . ." warned the Judge.

He nodded. "Look into my eyes again Rose," he said softly with his hypnotizing voice. "Rose, tell me, what is the thing you are the most ashamed of?"

Lissa stayed startlingly silent in my head. "I've let a Strigoi feed from me repeatedly," I said with defeat.

I heard some people gasp and Iris gleamed with victory.

_You're so dead Ivashkov, _I thought glaring at Adrian.

"In what circumstances did you feed that Strigoi?" he continued.

"Your Honor!" shrieked Iris. "I didn't ask that question!"

"Well to be fair, this question seems to be an essential follow up to the previous question if we are trying to establish a judgment of character," said Princess Ozera.

_Okay it was official. She was, astonishingly, on my side_. I thought surprised.

Rufus grunted loudly, but stayed quiet.

"Fine, but don't take anymore liberties Lord Ivashkov. We have another Spirit User to replace you if need be," said the Judge with a cold voice.

"Rose under what circumstances did you feed that Strigoi?" he repeated

_Thanks Asshat! I really wanted to relive those memories! _I thought angrily. "While I was being held hostage by that Strigoi."

I heard some whispering, it was clearly pity. I hated that I looked around and met Dimitri's troubled eyes. I quickly looked away, concentrating on Adrian's eyes again.

"Have you ever fed a Moroi?" she asked quickly, repeated by Adrian.

"Yes."

"Do you consider these feedings degrading? Do you regret them?" Adrian repeated the question, and I didn't miss the eagerness in his voice. He wanted to know if I regretted what we shared a bit more than a week ago.

"No, I don't consider them degrading, and I don't regret them," I said and saw Adrian visibly relax.

"Ms. Hathaway, have you ever done an act that could constitute a crime that could be judged as treasonous?" she asked as Adrian repeated it slowly.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, _I keep hearing Lissa repeat in my head over and over again. It was almost hypnotic.

"No," I said with a clear high voice, surprising myself that this little stunt actually worked.

"Are you sure? Nothing that could be considered as highly criminal?"

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,_ Lissa went on in my head with the same hypnotic voice.

"Yes."

"No acts that-"

"Okay, what are you looking for here?" asked Abe getting up. "What part of 'yes' don't you understand?" he icily threw back her own words.

"Fine!" snapped Iris, "Last question. Did you kill the Queen or participate in the organization of her assassination?"

"No, absolutely not," I said keeping my eyes on Adrian. "I might have had my problems with her, but I never truly wished for her to die."

"I don't have any more questions," said Iris with both anger and defeat.

"You may go back to your seat, Guardian Hathaway," said the Judge.

The members of the Council discussed amongst themselves for a minute. Rufus Ivashkov leaned toward the Judge and whispered something in her ear. She nodded.

"The Court will now retire for the day. The debate will start again tomorrow morning," she said as the members of the Council stood up. "Please take Guardian Hathaway back to her cell. As for you, Ms. Kane and Mr. Mazur, I would like to see you in my office . . . now," she said standing up.

"It was perfect Rose," Abe whispered. "I'll come see you later if I need to tell you anything important."

"Thanks," I whispered back.

_It went awesome Rose! _Lissa marveled in my head. I quickly turned around and met her eyes.

_Don't you agree? _she added. I shrugged slightly, diverting my eyes to Liam as he approached.

"Rose," Adrian tried from beside me.

"Walk away Adrian," I growled not looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I had to-"

"Adrian . . ." I trailed off with warning lacing every syllable. "Just go. I don't want to see you now, and not tonight either. Just walk away." I was mad, even if I knew he wasn't the only one to blame. But he was in my head every night. He could have told me. He could have tried to stop Abe from doing that. And he clearly shouldn't have used my murder trial to try to find answers to his personal questions.

"Ro-"

"You heard her, walk away Lord Ivashkov," said Liam from behind him. "I need to take her back to her cell now anyways."

"I just-I love you," whispered Adrian before he stormed out.

I sighed, putting my hands behind my back, like a good girl, for Liam to handcuff me but he didn't. He grabbed my right arm and nudged me forward. "Let's go Hathaway."

Mikhail grabbed my left arm much more softly as we walked out of the courtroom. I kept my head high and eyes on the door. "No manacles?" I asked as we exited the building.

"Do you intend to break into a run?" asked Liam.

"No, not really."

"So we're good," he replied.

We walked silently back to the holding cells.

"Home sweet home," I said sarcastically. "I missed my cell, you know that guys?"

Mikhail smiled, but I didn't manage to get one out of Liam.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes," said Liam after locking the cell door behind me. "I'll bring you food."

"Thank you cupcake," I said falling heavily on the bed. I closed my eyes and draped my arm across them.

"I think that went pretty well," said Mikhail.

"It could have been worse," I admitted. "But the compulsion part . . ." I sighed still so mad.

"You know I- You shouldn't be so mad at him." I jerked up looking at him with incredulity.

"All I'm saying is that it was clear he was reluctant. When you sent him away, you weren't looking, but I was and-" he sighed. "The guy loves you more than anything. You can't imagine what he faced, and will face, in consequence for taking that seat beside Mazur."

I nodded. "I know," I whispered feeling like shit.

"You said Abe was your blood," he tried.

I smiled. "He's my dad."

"Wow . . ." Mikhail chuckled. "That's surely something they didn't see coming."

"I bet on fatherly love," I groaned lying back down again.

"I'll leave you to it," he said nicely.

"Thank you," I said putting my arm over my eyes again.

Maybe I had been too harsh with Adrian. I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. If they came up with that strategy it was probably the only option. I sighed, hoping he wouldn't listen to me. I wanted him to come into my dream tonight so I could ease that guilt.

"Rose there are some people here to see you," said Mikhail with an edge in his voice that made me frown.

"Nah, send them away please. I don't want to see anyone."

"I don't think that'll be possible Ms. Hathaway," said a voice that made me jump off the bed. I stared dumbfounded as Rufus Ivashkov and the Judge were standing in front of my cell.

"I think we need to talk for a minute," added Rufus.

This was it . . . I was dead.


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N:** Hey guys!

Here is the chapter you were waiting for, I really hope I'm not going to disappoint you with it.

Big kudos to all my reviewers and to Jessa my sweet proof reader.

Well don't forget to review and tell me what you think you know how much I love reading you.

Take care

Steffy.

**Chapter 5:**

"Talk to me?" I tried, sitting on my cot.

The Judge nodded as Rufus turned to Mikhail.

"Open the door," he commanded. "We need to talk in private."

When Mikhail opened the door, I stayed in my cell.

"Where are we going? What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked trying to sound as respectful as possible.

"Would you just come with us?" asked Rufus. I could see he was trying to hide his irritation and usually Rufus Ivashkov didn't give a rat's ass about being rude to a mere dhampir.

I tried to read Mikhail's face to see what he thought I should do.

"Is there a problem Ms. Hathaway? Don't you trust us?" added Rufus.

I gave them a humorless laugh. "Don't take it the wrong way," - _or do, I don't give a shit_ - "but someone powerful enough is trying to frame me for a murder I didn't commit. So no offense if my trust in you guys has crumbled to barely anything."

Paula looked at Rufus with an '_I-told-you-so_' look. Rufus sighed with exasperation.

"Will it be better if we asked Guardian Tanner to join us?" asked Paula trying to soothe both Rufus and me.

I looked at Mikhail to be sure that he didn't mind getting involved. He nodded discreetly.

"Yes, thanks. I would like that much better," I said finally exiting my cell.

Rufus took the lead, followed by Paula with me and Mikhail closing the trail. We went up the stairs and passed the reception desk silently under the Guardian's curious eyes. We came to a halt at a heavy wooden door in front of which a Guardian was standing.

As soon as he saw us, the Guardian opened the door. I almost fell on my butt when I saw Princess Ozera, Prince Dashkov and Princess Conta sitting around a heavy conference table with Iris Kane on the other end.

"Please, take a seat Ms. Hathaway." Paula pointed at a chair as she took a seat at the head of the table, Rufus at her right.

Mikhail came to stand behind me, resting his hands on the back of my chair.

"So…" I tried getting uncomfortable to have all their eyes on me.

"We wanted to tell you that you are free," said the Judge sliding a piece of paper toward me.

I lifted it up and quickly read through it. It was some formal apology informing me that I was cleared from all accusations surrounding the Queen's murder.

"It means I'm free to go?" I tried. Rufus nodded. "How come?"

"Are you guilty?" Rufus asked.

"No."

"Well that's why," he said making me feel like a retard.

Princess Ozera threw him an irritated glance. "What my colleague meant was that it has been clearly established, during today's debate, that you are innocent and that someone tried to frame you. Going on with this simulacrum of trial would be a waste of time and money, when we should be looking for the actual murderer."

"What I don't understand, is why your representative didn't come before the trial to present us the evidence he had? We could have saved a lot of time," stated the Judge.

_Maybe because he thinks one of you is involved, and most of you are sons of bitches_, I thought, but only said, "I don't know."

They looked at me like they were expecting me to say something else. Mikhail nudged my back discreetly.

"Thank you," I said finally. I was still having trouble grasping the idea that I was free. It was over? I could walk out that door now? "I'll find who framed me," I said meeting Rufus' eyes. Why Rufus? Because I knew the man despised me. I knew he saw me as a bug, a virus poisoning his nephew.

Rufus quickly glanced at the other Princes and Princesses around the table. It was clear that he was the head of the Council for now.

"This is our job Ms-_Guardian_ Hathaway," he said calmly, yet coldly. I could see it somehow cost him to call me 'Guardian', but I was free now, my status restored. "The murderer will be found."

I opened my mouth to say _'Yeah, like you found me', _but felt Mikhail's finger suddenly poke my back roughly. I knew it meant 'shut-it!'. Did he know me that well already? I nodded, "Of course."

I could see in Rufus' eyes that he didn't buy it, not for a minute, but he didn't say anything.

"You may go now Guardian Hathaway," said the Judge.

"We'll be in touch soon, concerning your assignment," added Prince Dashkov.

I nodded, folded my 'Get out of Jail Free Card' and stood up. "Thank you," I repeated before walking to the door with Mikhail close behind.

As soon as Mikhail closed the door behind us, I turned around and hugged him tight. I didn't care who saw me. I was exposing a bit of my weak side right now, but I didn't mind. I just realized how scared I had been to be judged and considered a traitor.

Mikhail hugged me back once he got over the surprise. "It's okay now Rose. Everything is alright."

I nodded my face still on his chest. "But I'll still find who did that to me."

"I know you will," he whispered. "And I'll help you, but it's not something they need to know."

I let go of my hold and met his eyes. "Thank you for being there for me."

He smiled and gently wiped a tear that had escaped my eye with his thumb pad. "You're welcome Rose. Go see the Princess. I know she's worried sick about you. I need to finish up my shift, but I'll see you later."

"I think I might run out of the building in case they change their mind," I said with a grin.

"That might be wise," he played along.

I laughed, it was good to laugh. I waved and walked out of the building so fast it was almost a run. As I stepped out of the building, I took a deep breath and looked at the sky that was turning slightly pink. The sun was about to raise which meant it was already getting pretty late. The Council had probably discussed my release for hours.

As I walked toward Lissa's building I heard my stomach growl loudly. I was already salivating, imagining the candy bars I would inhale once I was back in my room.

I was by the fountain when I saw him walking on the other side of it. My Russian God. The man that had broken me so badly and deeply that I didn't know if I could ever be whole again.

I decided to let him pass. I knew we would talk eventually, but not now. I was feeling good for the first time in weeks, and his rejection would hurt me too much.

His eyes suddenly met mine, and I saw recognition as his face changed. He was looking at me in a sort of awe, as if he had just seen an angel. It wasn't possible. He didn't love me anymore. My lack of sleep was probably taking a toll on me.

"Roza? Roza!" He ran toward me, using the edge of the fountain, and as soon as he was in front of me he pulled me into a hug.

He was leaning down as if to shield me, and I ended up with my face buried in his neck. His intoxicating scent filled my nostrils instantly.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, making my head spin. It was my Dimitri's scent. The scent I had been addicted to. The scent I missed so much. Strigoi Dimitri had smelled divinely good - no doubt about that – it had been very close to his usual smell, but it wasn't… it wasn't my Dimitri's scent. But now it was normal again, and I missed it so much.

I suddenly felt a terrible shooting pain in my chest, knowing that this wouldn't last. He would recoil from me soon enough and I would be broken yet again.

I moved my face slowly and looked over his shoulder just in time to see Adrian retreating into the shadows. I didn't see him for long, but I saw the hurt, pain and betrayal in his big emerald eyes.

A huge wave of guilt and pain filled me. I couldn't betray him; I gave him my word. Besides, I knew it was only relief that had pushed Dimitri to me. It would be stupid to ruin everything with Adrian for a moment of weakness.

I pushed Dimitri away forcefully. "I have to go," I said without meeting his eyes. "Adrian, wait!" I shouted, running as fast as I could in the direction that Adrian took.

I thought he left, but he was leaning against the wall hidden from me, pain obvious on his face.

"Hey," I said breathless. "It's not what you think." That was the best I could think of.

He gave me a sad smile, and brushed my cheek tenderly. "I'm so glad you're out. The Council just called Abe. I came to pick you up," he added ignoring my remark concerning Dimitri.

I took his hand from my cheek and intertwined our fingers.

"Come on, let's go. Lissa and the others are eager to see you," he said pulling me forward.

I stood my ground looking up to him. He turned around, raising an eyebrow in interrogation.

"Didn't you forget something?" I asked trying to sound as serious as I could.

He quickly looked behind me. I could have bet Dimitri was watching us from the fountain, but I kept my eyes on Adrian.

"I don't see…" he trailed off.

"I thought you wanted to kiss it better," I said pointing to my cut lip.

"Are you sure?" he asked as his eyes flickered quickly toward Dimitri again.

"I'm mad at you for the stunt you pulled in court," I said honestly. "That's something we'll have to discuss. But yes… yes I'm sure."

He leaned down slowly; catching my bottom lip between his so softly, like my lip was made of glass. Then very gently ran the tip of his tongue on the cut making me shiver.

"I love you so much," he whispered against my lips.

I gave him a chaste kiss before reaching for his hand again. "Come on, let's go."

He smiled, and I knew he clearly noticed that I didn't reciprocate. I just wasn't there yet, and Adrian deserved complete honesty.

As soon as we walked into Lissa's apartment I was pulled into a hug. She immediately started to cry in my hair. "Oh Rose, I missed you," she sobbed.

I rubbed her back soothingly. "Shush Lissa, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm safe. Everything is fine," I whispered as she continued to sob.

She finally let go of me, and the wave of pure relief coming from her calmed me too. I looked around and met Christian's and Tasha's eyes. I could see how relieved they were and it made me smile. They truly cared too.

Mia was standing a bit behind them, and I realized how much I missed Eddie right now. I would try to get him back here. I let my eyes wander to the left, and there - looking dark and mysterious – was Abe. He tried to look smug, but I knew better. We were so alike. I did something that I had never expected to do; I ran into his arms and buried my face in his chest.

"Thank you! Thank you for freeing me," I said keeping my face in his chest.

He started to caress my hair softly. "It's alright Kizim. I'm your father; I did what I had to do." He kissed the top of my head. "You don't need to pretend to be so strong," he whispered into my hair. "You can let it go, you can cry."

_Wow the man really knew me. _I shook my head still in his tight hug. "No, I'm scared that if I cry the first tear, they won't stop falling down," I whispered so low that I knew he was the only one who could hear me. _I can't slow down or look back. I can't get hurt, _I added to myself.

I spent the next hour stuffing food into my face and being hugged by my friends. Dimitri finally made it back, but he leaned on the back wall, brooding… Nothing new there.

I could see that all of them were tired and weary. I probably didn't look any better right now. Gosh, I was longing for a bath and my real bed so badly. The bed in my cell broke my back. I felt pain in muscles I didn't even know I had.

"I would like to have a word with you," my dad whispered into my ear as I was talking with Tasha.

I nodded. "Let's go to my room. I want to hit my bed anyways, I'm pretty beat."

He rested his hand on the small of my back. "I'll let you say your goodbyes. I'll wait for you by the door."

I quickly hugged my friends, promising to have lunch with Lissa tomorrow. I didn't know how to say goodbye to Dimitri as he seemed his distant self again. I looked in his direction, but he wasn't against the wall anymore. I surveyed the room surprised, and found him standing by the small kitchenette door, looking down.

I sighed, _it's okay bud. I get the message loud and clear. I'll ignore you._ I thought unable to stop the sadness from rushing into me.

I was walking to the door when Dimitri grabbed my wrist, sending electricity through my entire body. A simple touch from him still made me weak in the knees.

"I'm thankful for him helping you, but he's no man to do something without a reason," he whispered. His eyes were hard, his guardian face on.

"I do what I want!" I hissed trying to get my wrist out of his hold, but he tightened it. I always hated him telling me what to do and it wasn't about to change.

"You don't know that man Rose. He's sly. I don't know what he wants from you, but it can't be good."

"Rose?" tried my father coming to stand by me. "Ready to go?" he asked reaching for my arm that Dimitri was still grabbing. I was pretty sure he could see my silent distress. He didn't need to see auras, his fatherly instinct was enough.

"Dimitri let me introduce you to my _father_, Abe Mazur," I said coldly. It hurt me to see him try to stop me just because he didn't like my father. It had nothing to do with us… Never again.

Dimitri let go of my wrist at once, and looked at Abe with surprise letting his poker face slip for a minute.

"What did you think I wanted with her?" asked Abe and I could hear the underlying anger in his voice.

I reached for my father's arm. "I'm not an idiot Dimitri. I bet on my blood, it's the only thing we can trust. Everybody else will let you down." _Take that you heartbreaker!_

"Your father?" he tried again as if he couldn't grasp the concept.

"Come on, I'm sure you can see all the things we have in common," said Abe with a wide grin and pride in his eyes.

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Ready to go Kizim?" My father intertwined our arms.

I nodded. "Bye," I said to Dimitri trying to sound as detached as I could.

We walked in comfortable silence back to my room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked as we walked in. My room was even cleaner than before I left.

He shook his head and sat on the sofa.

I sat across from him. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, but I could guess what he wanted to know.

"Before we used compulsion on you, you said that it was a terrible idea. That you did something that could make you end up in prison anyway."

I looked at him silently.

"I want to know what you did that could make you a criminal." He leaned back in his seat. "It won't make me think any less of you."

I snorted. "Yeah…" I looked away fixing an imaginary point on the wall. "I'm sure you know what I did. If you think about it, you already know."

He stayed silent for a couple of seconds, but I still looked away.

"Victor Dashkov…" he breathed out quietly.

I met his eyes silently.

"Seriously?" he tried. I couldn't see judgment, but I could hear some awe in his voice. The lack of sleep was really starting to cloud my mind.

I nodded. "Really."

He laughed his deep throaty laugh. "Oh my! No wonder you didn't want to be compelled."

I was getting mad now, replaying Rufus' words in my head that the trial could have been avoided. "You should have told me what you intended to do, it was risky."

"Well Kizim, I didn't know what you were able to do." There was an amused glint in his eyes. "If I had known…"

I jumped up balling my hands in fists with fury. I was about to unload it all - all my anger, fear and frustration - on him. "You should have told me! It was too risky and you knew it! You know how much they hate me! They would have taken anything to get rid of me!"

Abe opened his mouth to say something, but I raised my hand to shut him up, he glared. I guessed that, daughter or not, he didn't deal with disrespect very well.

"Rufus told me. He _TOLD _me we could have avoided the trial if you had shown them your evidence beforehand!"

Abe jumped from his seat, like a devil in a box, making me recoil with surprise.

"Listen to me little girl. Do you think I would ever do something to harm you? That I wouldn't do _ANYTHING _in my power to keep you safe?" he shouted, and in anger, his accent was even thicker. He reached for me and gripped my shoulders. "I had to clear your name Rose! Don't you get it? Even if they were honest, which I pretty much doubt they are, what would have happened if the trial was simply canceled? People would have thought there wasn't enough proof against you, or I don't know what else. They needed to see it was a set up, that you were innocent!" He shook me. "I did what was necessary to save you and your reputation. Don't ever doubt me Rose. You are my child, my _ONLY_ child."

"I'm sorry…" I whispered as my anger faded in one go. He was right; it was the best way to save the little reputation I had left.

"I was scared to show them what I had in case they decided to continue and informed Kane about what we had? I don't trust them Rose. Never have, never will. I only trust two people Rose…Well three, and you are one of them."

I crashed on his chest again, hugging him. I had never hugged anyone as much as I was today.

"Never doubt me Kiz. I would rather die than cause you any harm. Seni seviyorum."

"I love you, too," I said. It felt strange, yet good, to admit. I had a father who loved me and whom I, surprisingly, loved back.

Abe let go of me and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow Kiz. Rest and relax, you deserve it."

"Thanks Dad," I said sitting back on the armchair. Once I heard the door click shut, I sighed closing my eyes. _What would happen now? What should I do?_ I shook my head. _Tomorrow, I'll think about that tomorrow._

I took the longest warm bath in history, letting the warm water and mix of relaxing salt soothe me. It might not be heaven, but I was clearly as close to it as I could be right now. I was barely out when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed, I loved my friends, but I needed to chill out. I decided to ignore it, but the knocking became insistent.

"I'm coming," I shouted wrapping a plush soft bath towel around me.

I opened the door just to peek and found Adrian standing in front of it.

"Adrian? Is everything alright?" I asked opening the door more.

"I know you're still mad at me, but…" He ran his hand through his hair like he did every time he was nervous.

"But?" I tried, not ready to admit I wasn't _THAT_ mad anymore.

"Iwanttosleepwithyoutonight," he said in a rush.

I burst into laughter. "You're honest, that's for sure! Honestly Adrian, I'm just out of jail. I'm so not in the mood."

He shook his head vigorously. "I'm not talking about sex Rose. I just want to sleep with you in my arms. I need you Rose." I could see that sadness, and insecurity in his eyes.

I knew that the night we shared had been one of the best I had in months. I did, astonishingly, crave his presence beside me. I craved his love and care.

I took a step back silently inviting him in. He walked in and kissed my forehead with a clear sight of relief.

"I'll be right over," I said walking back into the bathroom. I had already prepared my night wear, which consisted on a simple tank top and panties, but I knew he had seen much more than that. I wasn't self-conscious as far as Adrian was concerned.

When I walked back in the room Adrian was lying on top of the covers looking at the ceiling. He was in only his boxers, this time they were black and silk of course. His chest was _yummylicious_. How could a Moroi be that attractive? And most of all, how could this Moroi be mine?

He looked toward me, and I saw his eyes widen slightly.

"See something you like Ivashkov?" I asked with a grin. I swayed my hips as I walked to the bed. We wouldn't have sex tonight, but it didn't cost much to fuel his imagination and desire.

"Always, Hathaway, always." He smiled as I settled under the covers. "What about you?"

"Maybe," I said with a wink making his smile broaden.

He quickly joined me under the covers and pulled me toward him. I rested my head on his chest, hearing his slow and steady heartbeat had a soothing effect on me, like a lullaby.

"Thank you for letting me in," he said tightening his hold on me.

"Thank you for saving me," I said cuddling even more into his chest.

"Night my Little dhampir," he said kissing the top of my head.

"Night Adrian." I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N: **Hey guys!

It's Thursday and here comes chapter 6. I know lots of view are pushing me to make it a Rose-Dimitri or Rose-Adrian, mean both side have very VERY vocals fan but I think that for this one I finally figured the end game However I know that whoever she'll end with, a part of my readers are going to be disappointed so I will maybe write an alternate ending to satisfy both sides but I can't promise since like is pretty hectic these days.

Well don't forget to review and tell me what you think you know it motivates me. And a special thanks to my long time reviewers, you guys mean so much to me.

Also big hug to Jessa for being the best beta ever, you rock girly.

Steffy

**Chapter 6:**

I woke up and couldn't help smiling, seeing Adrian so at peace his face turned my way. He even had a small smile on his lips. It was true that sometimes I wished I could see into his dreams too… Or did I? It might scare the shit out of me. He could dream of crazy things, like us married, with plenty of dhampir babies running around.

I gently brushed his cheek and kissed his lips before getting out of bed. I wasn't worried about waking him up; he slept like a dead man.

I jumped in my pair of black sweats and a black hoodie. I needed breakfast, and by breakfast I meant sugar and caffeine.

I left him a quick note telling him that I went to pick up breakfast and to wait for me, I'll be back soon. I ended it with a lot of 'xoxo'

I took the direction to the coffee shop closest to my room, but it had a very bad after taste of _Deja vu_. Adrian asleep in my bed, me going to get breakfast, and I hadn't made it back to my room for more than a week.

I sighed and took the direction of the other coffee shop. It was further and there weren't as many choices, but it was better for my peace of mind.

As I walked into the café, I could see people eyeing me curiously. The Council was set to meet in the main audience room in a couple of hours to announce my innocence, and that, based on the evidence, it was clear I had been set up.

"Glad to see you out Hathaway," barked Hans Croft as soon as I walked into the shop.

"Nice to see you too Croft," I said on the same tone.

"So, ready to come back to work with me?"

"Well, as heavenly as that offer might be, I have no idea what the Council has planned for me." I grinned. "But I'll see you around."

He smiled back, which was odd. "It's good to have you back," he simply added as he left the café.

I was about to order two coffees and some donuts to take back to my room, but I knew that Adrian needed sleep. I had seen the bruising under his eyes, and they weren't from a lack of feeding. I sighed and decided to wait for a while, give him some time to rest.

I picked up a random newspaper after ordering a coffee and a chocolate donut and sat at a back corner table. I wanted to be as invisible as possible until the Council released their public statement.

I opened the newspaper and just skimmed over it. I didn't really read it, I never did. I considered that my life already had way too much drama without adding the rest of the world's to it.

I was half way through my coffee when I heard the door open. What I saw hurt me, even if it shouldn't have. Tasha entered the café, followed by Dimitri. She was looking around as if she were looking for someone, and her face lightened with a wide smile when she met my eyes. I guess I was the one she was looking for… How lucky!

She waved and I waved back. Dimitri threw me a dark, cold look that took me by surprise. _What the hell did I do now? _I wondered to myself.

Dimitri whispered something and Tasha nodded before he exited the café.

She was a nice person, but I couldn't help hating her right now. Why could she be his friend and I couldn't?

She sat across from me, a smile on her face, but I could see her eyes were worried. "I was looking for you," she said as the Waiter brought her a cappuccino. "You aren't easy to find."

"What do you want…? I'm a woman of mystery," I said playfully flipping my hair out of the way.

"Yes you are." She took a sip of her drink. "However, I would have never pictured Adrian as being such a grouch when you wake him up in the morning," she added with a wink.

I looked at her, frowning with confusion.

"This morning we were looking for you, and we thought your bedroom was the best bet."

"Oh right," I said understanding. I wanted to ask if 'we' was her and Dimitri. If yes, were they an item? But I kept my mouth shut.

Tasha chuckled. "He opened the door with a face full of sleep, in his boxers, barking how it was rude to wake people up so early in the morning."

I smiled, looking at the clock on the wall, it was mid-morning already. Clearly late enough for Tasha come over. "Yeah… Adrian is pretty much allergic to the morning. You have to know how to wake him up. Well you're lucky you woke him up at all. The guy sleeps like a dead man. Don't worry; he probably went back to bed as soon as he closed the door."

"Slammed is more like it," she said, but I could see that she wasn't offended. "So Dimitri figured you were probably here getting breakfast." She shrugged, "And here you are."

So that was why Dimitri threw me that murderous glare? He found a half naked Adrian sleeping in my room. But it didn't make any sense! He told me to date Adrian, that Adrian was good for me, that _he_ didn't want to be with me anymore, that _he_ didn't love me!

"Are you guys together?" I couldn't help asking. I knew I had no right to ask that question, I knew it wasn't fair to her or Adrian to have these feelings of hate and jealousy in me, but I just couldn't help it.

"Who?" Tasha asked apparently not expecting that question.

"You and Dimka?" I asked using her nickname for him. I couldn't help the cold edge in my voice, and I knew she could hear it. "You sure spend a lot of time together."

She looked at me silently for a couple of seconds, searching for something, like she was trying to read into my soul with her icy blue eyes. I didn't like that silence. Did it mean yes? Just thinking about it broke my heart into a million pieces… Well, at least what was left of my heart.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she shook her head negatively. "No Rose. Dimka and I are not together, and we never will be," she said in a sure, calm voice. Her eyes remained locked on mine, and I could see that she meant every word.

I nodded as I took a sip of my coffee, hating myself for the huge wave of relief that rushed through me.

"He needs a friend. A friend he had before everything started, before he fell in love with you," she added looking down in her cup. "I won't lie to you Rose, I had a crush on Dimitri for a long time, but it was never nearly as strong as what you two share…d." She looked up, meeting my eyes again. "If I had known during Christmas what you two felt for one another," she shook her head, "I would never have asked him to be my Guardian, you know."

I looked at her not really knowing what to say. I liked Tasha, I always had, but it was easier to be mad at her sometimes.

"Why did you hesitate to answer?" I asked finally.

"Because of the young man in your room Rose," she said gently. Oddly enough I could see some pain in her eyes.

"Adrian? What about Adrian?"

"He loves you, even more than I thought." I was really starting to wonder what had happened in the nearly two weeks I had spent in jail.

"So…" I trailed off.

"I just don't think you should have asked that question, especially with Adrian in your room."

I was about to snap at her, but there was no judgment in her face, only concern. "It's just- I-" What could I say really? Lie? I just shook my head." I chose to be with Adrian," I said simply.

"Yeah…" She took another sip of her drink. "You all need to figure out what you want before it's too late. "

I was about to ask her who she meant by 'all'. If, just maybe, Dimitri wanted me after all. But I knew it would be out of line, especially after what she just told me.

"So you wanted to see me," I tried to change subject as she seemed so lost in her thoughts.

"Ah yes," she said shaking her head. She handed me a letter that was folded in her rear jean pocket. "This is a letter from the Council. They assigned you to me."

I took the letter and read it twice. Why would they do that? "Tha-That's great Tasha." I didn't mind really, but I had so many things to do before I could be an effective Guardian.

Tasha probably mistook my reticence for anger because she reached for my hand. "It's okay, Rose, if you don't want to guard me," she said slightly squeezing my hand. "That's why I wanted to see you, before the Council announces it officially, today at the meeting about your case. I would love to have you as my Guardian, but if you really want to, I can renounce to my choice. It won't reflect badly on your resume."

I thought about it for a second. I was pretty sure that they would use the opportunity to send me to guard someone in 'no man's land', as far from the Court as possible, to both separate me from Adrian and to stop me from investigating further. No, refusing to guard Tasha would be suicide.

I shook my head negatively. "No, I want to be your Guardian…. Well, if you want me of course."

"Of course I do. It's just-"

"Just what?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Let's talk about that some other time okay?"

I nodded. "I have a favor to ask you though."

"Go ahead," she coaxed curiously.

"Umm, would you mind if we talked while walking back to my room? I'm pretty sure Adrian is starting to wonder what's taking me so long."

"Yes, that's fine," she said as she stood up.

I quickly ordered two coffees to go and a couple of donuts.

"So, what do you need Rose?"

"I need two weeks, maybe three, before starting work," I said shooting her a quick sideways glance.

"Well, I need to stay here a bit longer anyways, so I don't see a problem, I filled out the papers today. I-" She cleared her throat. "May I ask you why?"

"I'll tell you, but not now. I'm not even sure yet. It's-it's complicated."

Tasha chuckled. "Isn't it always? Everything is complicated with you Rose," she said with good humor.

"You don't know how much I wished it wasn't," I sighed wearily.

"So make things simpler," she said with a slight shrug. "People always complicate things Rose. Things are never really as complicated or as bad as we think they are," she added as we reached my building. "Well I'll let you join your grumpy boyfriend. I'll see you later."

"See you later," I said with a light wave

"Oh by the way, Rose," she said as I entered the building.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're my Guardian." She smiled big and bright before leaving toward the Administrative building.

When I walked back into my apartment, I couldn't help but smile. I knew Adrian well now, and my smile widened when I found him fast asleep on top of the covers.

I put the coffees and donuts on the small wooden table and went to kneel by his head. "Come on sleepy head, time to wake up," I said gently brushing Adrian's cheek with the back of my hand.

I could see a small smile form on Adrian's lips, but he didn't move or open his eyes.

I grinned, knowing perfectly that he was awake now. He was enjoying the moment… _Little prick_! I stood up and nudged the bed. "Come on Ivashkov, move your ass, the coffee is getting cold," I said before going to the living room.

Adrian joined me not even two minutes later, his hair a mess and eyes full of sleep. He was cuter than ever, but that wasn't something I would tell him. He was cocky enough already.

"You know, you need to have a word with your friends. They can't show up like that when it's barely morning…" He grinned, taking the cup of coffee on the table. "I need my beauty sleep!"

I rolled my eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "I'll inform them, be reassured. I won't let such blasphemy happen ever again."

"Thanks" he said pecking my lips quickly before sitting down at the table. As he reached for a donut, he asked "What did they want anyway?"

I looked at him leaning against the wall. It was funny how comfortable he was now in my apartment, like he belonged here. "Tasha wanted to see me about my Guarding appointment," I said as I finally realized the effect that this announcement would have on him.

"Oh, okay. I don't…" he stopped half bite, his eyes widened in understanding. "Did you get appointed to her?"

I nodded.

"Are… Are you happy about that?" he asked setting the donut on the table. He didn't look that hungry anymore.

I shrugged slightly. "It's not that bad, it could have been a lot worse you know. And Tasha… I like Tasha she's nice and-"

"She lives in New York Rose." He was trying to sound calm, but I could hear the distress in his voice.

"I know she does, but-"

"Maybe I can get in with late admissions," he said out loud, but it was clear he was talking to himself. "My dad would surely be happy if I decided to go back to college."

"Adrian…"

"Columbia is out of the question, they would never take me, but maybe NYU. It's not like my application is that bad, and-" he continued his rambling like I wasn't there.

"Adrian…"

"Or maybe Brown. He has the contacts, he could-"

"ADRIAN!"

He finally shut it and looked at me as if he just remembered I was there. I didn't need to see auras to figure out that his was all over the place. I could see that in his eyes.

"Rose, New York, it's…." he started.

I smiled and sat on his lap. "Please don't worry too much about that, not now… Not yet," I said gently. "I won't start working for the next three weeks and New York isn't that far." I kissed his forehead. "And you know, she has to come here often for business since she's the head of the Fight with Magic Committee."

"Still," he pouted, burying his face on my neck and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I chuckled, "Don't be a baby, and you know I have something to do. Now the question is, are you on board or not?"

Adrian moved his face so he could look into my eyes. "On board for…?" he trailed off, apparently really confused. "I'm sorry little dhampir, but I've only been up for half an hour, my brain isn't fully awake."

"Is it ever?" I teased.

He winked. "As far as you are concerned? Yes absolutely."

I wiggled out of his arms and stood. "To find Lissa's 'sibling'," I said, somehow uncomfortably.

Adrian looked at me silently for a couple of seconds, like he was trying to figure something out. "Not that I want to be pessimistic Rose, but do you even know where or how to start? I mean, my aunt couldn't have been vaguer and…" he sighed. "The world is a pretty big place." He smiled nicely. "But you know I'm on board. I told you once, and meant it; I'll help you if you need me, no matter how crazy or hopeless it might sound."

It took all of my willpower not to jump into his arms and kiss him senseless, but we needed to talk business and I had to go see my father too.

"I know where to start," I said mysteriously.

"I'm all ears," he said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

I told him everything about the Alchemists, the stolen records and how I thought the records had to be in Las Vegas because Sydney suspected me to have stolen them since I was there at the time. I told him the little we already knew, The Jane Doe account was a good place to start.

"I see," he nodded. "And you need me there to '_persuade_' the banker to give you information you couldn't access any other way," he added looking away, but I didn't miss the flash of disappointment in his emerald eyes.

"It's not the only reason I want you there with me, Adrian. I could find any Moroi there to compel a human," I said trying to meet his eyes so he could see that I meant it. "As shocking as it might be, I also enjoy your company."'

His features softened immediately into his big, cocky grin. "Of course, I'm awesome!"

I snorted and rolled my eyes at him. But, truth be told, he really was awesome.

"Who else is coming along for the fun? Lissa?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No, Lissa can't know, not yet!"

Adrian opened his mouth, but closed it like he was trying to find the words to say something. He opened it again and closed it again.

"What?"

"That's a very, _VERY _bad idea Rose. You can't hide something like that from her! It's… BIG." I could see he was taming what he REALLY wanted to say.

"I know that, but what if I can't find him? Or what if your aunt was wrong? Or…" I shrugged "What if it's a bad person?" I shook my head. "There are too many variables here, and it would be stupid to tarnish her father's image for nothing."

"Maybe we should just leave things the way they are," he suggested standing up.

"Lissa needs to sit at the Council, and you know that, even Tatiana knew that. She's the twelfth member, she's essential for the progressive side of the Council." I rubbed my eyes. "If we want things to move forward Lissa needs to at least get a seat on the Council, and maybe even reign."

"You know this can blow up in your face right?" he asked standing by my bedroom door.

I nodded wearily. "Of course I do, but it's something I have to do."

"Okay little dhampir," he winked. "I stand by you, no matter what." He turned around to go in the bedroom, but stopped mid-way. "We'll have to wait two days though. The Testament will be read tomorrow, and my presence is requested."

"Of course, I need to see Abe before he leaves tomorrow anyway. Don't worry."

"Talking about Abe, the man likes me, you know that right?"

I frowned in confusion. "Yeah… I guess he does.

"SO, if you want, we could get married while in Vegas. It would be the perfect cover story, and I'm pretty sure your dad wouldn't mind," he said with a big grin.

"Right… Go put some clothes on Ivashkov. If you're not ready in ten minutes, I'll kick your ass out of this room, even if you're in your boxers."

"Just think about it!" he said walking in the room. "Perfect cover story, I tell you."

"Of course I will," I said sarcastically. For the first time since Adrian was in my life, I wasn't sure he was joking, even if I prayed he was.

Now I just needed to find a Guardian willing to come with us and a perfect excuse for Lissa… I just hoped that I wasn't making a mistake.


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N: **Hey Guys!

So here is Chapter 7, I really hope you'll enjoy it, I loved writing it. For those of you who don't know the song '_**I'll Never Be The Same' **_by Red you should totally go to youtube right now and listen to it. It's like it has been written for Rose and Dimitri at the end of Spirit Bound.

Thanks to my reviewers and to Jessa for proofreading my work.

Well don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Take care

Steffy

**Chapter 7:**

Things went rather smoothly as I went to see Dad and Lissa, and to be honest it was a nice change. I was fed up with everything being so damn hard.

My dad told me he was happy that I was satisfied with my appointment and that he understood why I needed two weeks to chill out before I would be fully ready to go and guard Tasha. I could see in his eyes that he didn't believe my reason for going away fully, but I guessed that, by now, we had a silent agreement. He stayed out of my business and I stayed out of his. It was as simple as that.

However, he still told me, 'Y_ou have two weeks to do whatever you have to do. After that you'll have to concentrate on your career and the things that are good in your life, but don't worry I'll find who framed you_'. He also told me that he would be leaving later that day. I felt somehow sad at the idea; I liked having him around. But he promised that I would see him again soon.

I also received a phone call from my mother. She called to tell me that she was super busy with Lord Szelsky, but that she would come visit me at the Court in ten days, before I left for New York. She knew everything about my appointment already, and I suspected my father gave her a thorough resume of my life.

I was a bit more apprehensive as far as Lissa was concerned. I knew how she hated for me to do stuff without her, especially if I was letting Adrian tag along. But she seemed to think it was a good idea for Adrian and me to go away for a little while, to try to deal with our issues since Dimitri was back.

I hadn't known that Adrian and I had issues. Now, waking up beside him again, I didn't think anything was wrong.

Adrian came back last night, very late. He didn't need to ask for what he wanted; I could see it in his eyes. If I were being honest, I liked to be in his arms too. I had let him in silently, he joined me in my bed without a word and wrapped his arm possessively around my waist as I rested my head on his chest.

I let him sleep, quickly showered and decided to go find Mikhail to ask him to join us on our trip to Las Vegas. Eddie was gone for now, and Mikhail was the only Guardian whom I trusted now.

I left a note for Adrian, telling him that I was running some errands and that I would be in Lissa's head during the reading of the Queen's will this afternoon. The Queen had requested a list of people to be present at the reading, Lissa being called didn't really surprise me.

I also told him that he was welcome to join me tonight, I smiled writing that. I knew that these simple words would make his day. As a boyfriend he could have been a lot more demanding, but apparently just holding me in his arms was good for him.

I stopped at the café to grab a coffee and a donut to eat. Then headed off, taking the direction of the Guardian's Headquarter to find out where Mikhail was working today.

As I walked in a Guardian greeted me from the reception desk, "Guardian Hathaway, it's nice to see you."

I smiled as I tried to remember his name. It was the Guardian who brought me the ice cubes before_. What's his name? What's his name? Joe… John.. JONAS! That's it._ "Please Jonas, call me Rose," I said resting my arms on the desk. "How are you doing?"

He nodded with a smile. "I'm not that big on being assigned to administrative duties, but we all have to do it. What can I do for you Rose?"

"Oh nothing, I was just looking for Guardian Tanner. I was about to go check today's schedule," I pointed at the staff room where the schedules were posted, "to know where I could find him."

He took a clipboard from his desk. "Let me check for you." He looked down at his list. "Tanner… Tanner. Ah here, his shift will be over in four hours" He looked up. "He's working at the vault today."

I couldn't help but wince, which made him laugh. "Not that hot on seeing Guardian Croft?"

"I'm scared I'll end up in that vault forever with that man," I teased. "I've spent more than enough time with him for the next decade."

"We all feel like that when we start here, believe me."

"I bet," I sighed lightly tapping the desk. "Well thank you so much. I'll see you later."

I didn't really know what I wanted to do next, but I was wearing my sweats and training shoes. I really needed some exercise after almost two weeks of total inactivity.

I took the direction of the main gym, but changed my mind half way there. The Council had met the previous day to clear my name publicly, and since then I kept running into a lot of hypocrites. They all told me how happy they were that I was free, and that they always knew I was innocent… _Fucking hypocrites_!

I turned around to go to the small gym instead. There were a lot less materials and it was older, but usually nobody was there, and I needed that peace and quiet. I had decided to go see Adrian's parents tonight or tomorrow to find out what damages I'd caused to my shaky, and mainly superficial, relationship with Daniella.

As soon as I walked into the gym I froze on the spot. Dimitri was there, beating on punching bag. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top that was revealing his strong, lean muscles.

I closed my eyes. This scene hurt me much more than anything else. It hit home, it hit deep. He was my mentor. I never thought I would see him train in a gym ever again. Right now - his skin glistering with sweat and his ponytail unruffled - he looked so much like the man that loved me, the man that swore to me that we would be together… It made it just so hard to accept that this man had died in the caves.

"Why do you keep torturing me?" I whispered to a God I wasn't sure I believed in.

I took a deep breath, keeping my eyes closed, knowing that I should just turn around and walk away. But it was like my feet refused to listen to the rational part of my brain. The part that told me to go to Adrian, that as crazy and unstable as he might be, he was the healthiest part of my life. No, my feet were listening to the masochist part of myself that probably got a kick of my hurt.

_Okay one more look Rose, and then you're gone, _I promised myself before opening my eyes.

Dimitri was looking at me, arms folded on his chest. His face was cold and unreadable, but I could see reproach deep in his eyes.

_Can you spell busted? _I asked myself doing my best not to look too embarrassed.

He shook his head like he was disappointed… in me or himself I had no idea. He turned toward the changing room without a word to me.

"Don't worry I'm not stalking you. I can keep my word." I stalked off in the opposite direction, to the weight lifting machine. It felt odd to walk away from him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked taking the bait.

I turned around to face him, but he was already by the changing room door. Everything in his posture screamed aggression - as if I were invading his space – he was already hurting me yet again. How much will it take for me not to expect anything more from him? When will I finally fully understand?

"It means that you are very good at keeping your promises when you feel like it, but you don't think twice before breaking them when it fits your mood. What happened to the 'I won't let you Rose, no matter what.'? Or to the 'I love you Roza. I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you'?" I pleaded as a shooting pain stabbed me right in my chest taking my breath away. I was reliving the scene live in my head. We were in bed, back in the cabin, his strong hand resting on my bare hip, his eyes full of love and devotion. I had never felt more loved and more whole than I did in that instant.

"I tried to be there for you!" he shouted making me wince. "When they came to arrest you, I tried to protect you… When you were in your cell I wanted to come, I wanted to help, but you refused me!"

"That's not the part I that hate you for breaching Dimitri! I can protect myself perfectly fine!" _It's… It's the 'I love you' part I hate you for breaching_ I added to myself. A new song started to play on the radio, I immediately recognized it as _I'll Never Be the Same _by Red. It only fueled my anger and pain as it seemed to have been written for Dimitri and I. _Make it stop! _I shouted in my mind. Without thinking, I reached for a two pound weight and threw it full force, toward the radio, smashing it. "You lied to me!" I shouted, not actually looking at him

"What do you want from me?"

I shook my head. There was no point in chasing him anymore. Looking at him now, I understood, painfully, that he wasn't the Dimitri who swore all those things to me. "I don't want anything anymore."

"Good," he said standing straight, back rigid. "That's the way it's supposed to be."

"That's the way you _WANTED_ it to be." I took a deep breath knowing that I was reaching a breaking point. I was about to express things, admit things that I promised to keep buried. Adrian deserved better than that. Tasha was right, it was all pointless. Dimitri was cold and distant, even more so than when I met him. I could see the haunted look in his eyes, but he had pushed me away over and over again. Now, with his face hard and position stiff, he didn't want me there. He didn't want me to make him feel… If he could still feel. I shook my head and turned toward the weight lifting bench. "It doesn't matter anymore," I said trying to sound detached and calm, but I could hear my own weariness.

I didn't know if Dimitri was about to retort, because at that instant the door opened on my favorite Assbutt, Liam Trent.

"Wow Luv, I didn't know you liked it rough," said Liam looking at the smashed radio on the floor. "Not a music fan?"

I looked at him incredulously. Liam was actually joking with me? And the way he said Luv… I finally figured out the faint accent he had, he was English or he had lived there.

"Is everything alright?" he asked more serious now. He was probably surprised that I didn't hit back with one of my famous Rose Hathaway snarky comments.

"Some songs just aren't good to hear," said Dimitri somberly. "We don't need to be reminded of the past," he added as he walked into the changing room.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes, but I figured Dimitri knew the song just as well as I did.

_I'll never be the same. I'm caught inside the memories of promises of yesterdays and I belong to you. I just can't walk away cuz after loving you, I can never be the same. And how can I pretend to never know you, like it was all a dream? No, I know I'll never forget the way I always felt with you beside me, and how you loved me then. _I sang to myself.

"Rose?" I heard Liam from so close to me that I jumped back in surprise.

"Did you need anything?" I asked trying to get my smugness back. "Or did you really miss me? You can admit it, I _am_ pretty awesome," I added with a grin, but I couldn't seem to keep my eyes from the changing room door.

"No, I actually came here to see if you were true to your word, or if you were a little chicken."

I narrowed my eyes with suspicion. "Uh huh…"

"You said you could take me," he said gesturing to the training mat. "I'm dying to see if it was only words," he finished with a Cheshire Cat smile.

I laughed. "Lead the way _Luv,_" I said imitating his tone. "But don't start crying when I beat the shit out of you."

"I'll try to contain myself," he called back over his shoulder as he walked to the mat. He took off his hoodie sweatshirt along the way and I couldn't deny that he had a FINE body.

I took my own sweatshirt off and threw it on the bench before joining him. He looked amused and it was an expression that fit him well.

"You know this amusement fits you much more than your _Terminator _face… Just saying," I said taking a defensive stance. I wouldn't attack, he had to make the first move, it was my advantage, I needed to see his moves. I gestured him forward with a smirk. "Come on, I'm waiting."

"No, you wanted to 'take me'," he explained taking a defensive stance. "You're attacking."

_Smart ass! _I thought as we started to circle each other. I faked a right punch, going for an actual uppercut, but Liam anticipated my faint. He caught my wrist and hit my thigh.

"Point," he said letting go of my wrist.

"You don't know all my secrets," I said with my man eating smile

"I can't wait to uncover them," he replied keeping his eyes locked with mine.

I thought of a feinting technique that Dimitri had taught me one day when I was frustrated that he could predict all of my moves. '_If your adversary is smart, let him think he's got you all figured out. His pseudo knowledge will give you an edge._'

I took the same exact attacking position and threw the same exact punch. But this time I knew precisely the way he was going to respond, so I stopped my action just before he could reach for my wrist. As he reached his leg to hit my thigh, I went down into a crouch and swiped his legs out from under him.

As soon as he fell on the floor, I rolled and straddled him. I wrapped my legs with his to keep him in place and crossed his arms over his stomach as quickly as I could.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed without even trying to get out of my grip. "Do you know how many people can surprise me like that? Not many." He seemed to be sincerely impressed. "Who taught you that?"

I looked up just in time to see Dimitri silently slip out of the gym. "He did," I whispered. "He taught me everything I know, good and bad." I wasn't sure why I added that.

Liam twisted his head to look at the door and shrugged. Well he tried since I still had his hands in my grip. "Don't worry Hathaway, it will fade. It's only pheromones and the 'stupid glands' acting out. Love seems so powerful, but it's nothing more than that, Chemistry 101." I looked down at him with incredulity. _Was he really saying that?_

He snorted, "You make my heart race? Come on! It's just the freaking Adrenaline and Epinephrine soaring. Not so romantic, is it? What is love? It's just your brain sending a signal to the adrenal gland, which secretes hormones such as Adrenaline, Epinephrine and Nor Epinephrine. It's all those chemicals as the Testosterone, Estrogen, Dopamine, Oxytocin, Serotonin and many more that trigger the attraction."

"You are something else, do you know that?" I asked standing up looking at him with my best 'what-the-fuck' face.

He frowned, probably hearing the anger in my voice. "I'm just trying to make you feel better," and anyone could see that he certainly wasn't a pro at that.

"Making me feel better?" I asked with incredulity. "By telling me that everything I did in the name of my love for that man was just a disillusion? A pretty lie from my brain?" I shook my head. "Think again!"

"No, Rose, I- I'm just saying that it's not that bad… Love just isn't as epic and beautiful as everybody thinks it is. You can get over it. You _WILL_ get over it. I just wanted you to have some perspective." He took a step toward me with a tentative smile.

"I was trying to give you a simplified overview of the chemical basis of love. The pheromones attract you. Then the attachment is caused by the Oxytocin and the Vasopressin. The lust is brought on by the Testosterone and Estrogen. Attraction sets in along with the loss of appetite and sleep by the Dopamine, Serotonin and other hormones… Don't let those stupid chemicals control you or your decisions."

"You really have issues dude, you really do." I wasn't even mad anymore. I had never seen that much smugness and clinical coldness coming from someone before, as far as love was concerned, and boy was he smart too!

"I just-"

I raised my hand to stop him, "But tell me, if you're so good, how your scientific knowledge can stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"I don't care if there is serocrotine or oxy-whatever playing a part on what I feel, but I'm interested if you know a way to make it stop. To stop my heart from hurting. Please genius, tell me!" I pleaded, unable to stop my voice from quivering.

"I don't know," he said and I could see worry in his eyes. "I truly wish I did."

I shook my head. "Knowing the causes of something doesn't change much. Like if someone shot you in the leg. You would know why you were hurting right? But it clearly doesn't stop the pain." I took a deep breath and sat on the bench by the radio I had just smashed. "How do you know all that anyways?"

He shrugged dismissively, burying his hands in his sweatpants pockets. "When I graduated from high school I was assigned to one of my best friends, and I went with him to a university. I graduated along with him in psychology."

"And something happened…" I said imagining he lost his charge just as Dimitri had.

"I protected the Queen once, three years ago, and she offered me a place in the Royal Guard. I couldn't refuse the offer! I was only twenty-five back then and that made me the youngest Guardian on this elite team."

"It was important to you, that job. Enough to let go of your charge."

"Of course!" He sat beside me. "Can you blame me?"

I shook my head. "No, but why did you do it then? Why did you give the tape to Abe?"

He looked at me silently. "Is that so important for you to know?"

"Yes, yes it is. Especially because I know how important that job is to you, and doing that could have caused you to lose it."

"Family is more important than a job. It always has been."

"Family?" I asked frowning with incredulity. "You're not going all 'Luke I'm your father' on me are you? Because it has already been done very recently."

He chuckled, elbowing me playfully. "No, I think I'll go more with 'Rose I'm your cousin'. It's more original."

"My cousin? I-" I thought about it. My mother didn't have any brothers or sisters. As for my father-Liam didn't look Turkish at all.

"Like you look Turkish yourself," he said playfully, probably guessing my thoughts.

"Well I look more Turkish than you, that's for sure!" I said pointing to his honey colored hair.

"But we have the same eyes," he added.

"We do." I confirmed finally noticing the deep brown that was apparently the Mazur signature.

I looked at the clock on the wall and winced, I was dying to find out more about him and his upbringing. What could have made him as fucked up as he was? The man was worse than me! And he was the only family I had beside my parents, which made him so 'special' to me.

"Something wrong?" he asked looking at the clock.

I shook my head. "No, it's just…" I sighed. "They're supposed to read Queen Tatiana's will in less than an hour, and Lissa is going and…Would you mind if we continued this chat on the way to my room?"

He shrugged dismissively. "No I don't mind, but I don't see the- Ah I see, you're going to be in her head."

"You know about that? What else do you know?"

He chuckled, opening the gym door for me. Apparently admitting we were related turned him from an ass to a gentleman, which was a nice change.

"It's no secret that you share the bond Rose, and well," he buried his hands in his pockets again and cleared his throat. I didn't know him well, but I already knew that he did that when he was embarrassed. "Well I may have questioned Uncle Abe and did a little research on my own. I don't have much family either, you see."

"So tell me a bit more about yourself. It's only fair, don't you think?" I said opening my bedroom door. "Please take a seat," I said pointing to the sofa.

He sat heavily looking around, I saw Adrian's laptop on the table, still running, and a note scrambled super quickly.

_Sorry my little dhampir. Mother came to look for me a lot earlier than I thought. I had to go leaving the mess behind. Leave it like that I'll clean it tonight. I'll even wear a French maid costume if you want. Love you, your crazy Moroi._

I laughed as I folded the note and put it in my pocket. I needed to find a French maid costume for tonight. My desire to laugh died in my throat, when I saw his Google search. There was a list of the New York colleges and Universities susceptible to accept late applications.

"Adrian…" I whispered closing the computer. "Want something to drink?"

"Water please," Liam said with a smile. "So what do you want to know?" he asked a bit louder as I walked into the kitchen to retrieve two bottles of water from the fridge.

"Anything really, whatever you want." I threw him the bottle as I settled in the armchair across from him. "It will always be more than what I know now."

"Well my mother was Abe's sister. Her name was Feyza, which means 'merry woman' in Turkish." I couldn't help but feel pained by the use of the past tense, and I hated myself for giving him a hard time.

"She met that English human man, Trevor Trent and they fell in love."

"Your father is… human?" I said agape.

"I know right? Human… freaks!" he teased.

"That's not what I meant."

He chuckled. "I'm teasing you." He took a deep breath, but stayed quiet.

I looked at him intensely. He wouldn't stop there could he?

"What?"

"You… That's it? Really?"

"It gets… complicated," he said avoiding my eyes. I knew perfectly that by 'complicated' he meant 'painful'.

"More 'complicated' than almost willingly turning blood whore for the undead version of the love of your life… Hormones included?"

"It's…" he nodded silently as if he was having some internal debate. "It's pretty clear really. They got married and moved to England. My mother got pregnant and died of an aneurysm while giving birth to me."

I wanted to reach for him, squeeze his hand, show him any kind of support, but I knew he would hate that right now, just like I would hate the gesture if I were him.

"My father didn't cope very well," he continued. I could clearly see it was an understatement. "Not so easy to raise a dhampir child apparently." He let out a heavy sigh. "Uncle Abe took over and sent me to the best institution in North America. That's about it."

I nodded, "What about your father?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Dead, a long time ago." His tone clearly showed me that the subject was closed.

So it was true, Abe and I were his family. Who was better to trust than family? I asked myself, reconsidering my plan. Liam had already shown me that he was putting his family above anything as he risked the most important thing in his life for a cousin he didn't even know.

"Tell me Liam, do you have any vacation to take?" I asked with a wide grin.

"Maybe…" he trailed looking at me suspiciously. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well it's not something that will make me end up in jail or anything like that."

"Uh huh… I'm all ears."

"Well if I tell you and you say no, there's no problem. Just if you could not-"

"Tell it to Abe?" he finished for me, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I Promise. I'll keep it shut… as long as you don't put your life in danger."

"Well that's sort of why I need you too. To help me be safe."

"Please continue."

I told him everything about the Queen's note, that I may have a lead in Las Vegas, the fact that I would be leaving with Tasha soon and that I needed to do this now.

"That wasn't expected," he said running a hand in his hair.

"I know."

"And she'll really make a difference?" I looked at him confused. "Princess Dragomir, if she joins the Council."

"I know her better than I know myself, and yes, without a doubt."

He nodded, "Okay cousin, I'm in. Ivashkov is coming too I suppose?"

I laughed. "Yes, you're right, but it's low key. Nobody else will know what we're doing, so-"

"Yes, I got it. I need to keep it shut." He checked his watch. "Well Rose, not that I don't like spending time with you, but my shift is starting in less than an hour and I really need to get ready." He stood up.

I nodded, standing up too. "Yes, and I need to go too, in a minute," I said pointing to my forehead.

"It has to be so weird. Will you show me one day?" he asked as he paused by the door.

"Well you don't see much, but I'll show you sometime."

He padded my shoulder. "I'll come to see you after my shift so we can arrange the details of our trip. And as they say, 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'."

"Except for herpes, that shit follows you everywhere," I added, quoting _The Hangover_. "Never mind," I added when I saw the confused look on his face.

I nodded and caught his arm before he could leave, "I'm glad we're related, you might be an ass, but you are a decent ass."

He laughed. "Yes, you're not that bad either, for a little brat. I'll see you later."

I closed the door; somehow still not fully comprehending that I had a cousin, a real one.

I was still smiling as I lay on the bed with my eyes closed. I was getting ready to get inside Lissa's head and assist to an important moment, the opening and reading of the Queen's Last Will and Testament.


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N: **Hey Guys!

See it's Thursday and another brand new chapter for you. I don't have much to say except that I love you for taking the time to review, you don't know how much it means to me and also a big thanks to Jessa for taking the time to proof read my stuff, yo know how much I appreciate.

Just so you know I posted a new poll on my profile, it's about my NEXT story so go and vote!

Don't forget to review I love reading you.

Bear hug to all.

Steffy.

**Chapter 8: **

I settled on the bed, closed my eyes and gently slipped into Lissa's head. She was already sitting beside Adrian on a sofa. She was looking around, and I could see that almost everybody was there already. Well at least the first degree of Ivashkovs, the ones directly related to her.

"So do you think she left something to everyone?" Lissa whispered to Adrian.

He shook his head, a small sardonic smile on his lips. "Nah, probably not. They just hope that they kissed her butt enough to be in it." He snorted. "Only the people who have been 'invited' are sure to get something."

"I still don't get why I was invited." Lissa was clearly uncomfortable to have been favored over some people who were actually related to the Queen. "It's not like we were close."

Adrian studied her silently for a minute. "Don't feel bad Lissa. Believe me, most of the people in this room aren't worth a dime, and-"

"Hello Princess. Lord Ivashkov," said a voice that I recognized at once as Ambrose.

Lissa quickly assessed his clothing. He was wearing every day clothes, he clearly wasn't working.

"Ambrose, how are you?" she asked trying to hide her curiosity.

He nodded with a small smile, "Not so bad, at least considering the circumstances. How are you two doing? And Rose?"

"We're fine," answered Adrian. "And Rose… Rose is getting there. So, what are you doing here?" he asked the question that Lissa was dying to ask.

"I've been invited," he said pointing to the Lawyer who was setting stuff on the table in preparation.

Adrian chuckled, "That's brilliant!"

Ambrose looked at him questionably. "Well I'll see you later." He walked away to find a seat at the back of the room.

"You're such a snob!" Lissa hissed in mortification and slapped Adrian's leg.

"What?" he asked clearly confused.

"If the Queen wanted him to have something it's- it's"

"Hey, I don't have problem with Ambrose being here!" Adrian said raising his hands in surrender. "He was good to my aunt, a lot better than most people in this room. And did you just call me a snob?"

I could feel heat rush to Lissa's face as she blushed slightly and shrugged.

"I'm in love with a dhampir for God's sake!" He shook his head. "I just can't wait to see Rufus' head when Ambrose gets something, he'll probably have an aneurism."

"You know Rose is probably in my head right now, right?" Lissa asked. She was worried because she didn't know we, at least Adrian, had already said 'I love you'.

"So what? I knew she wouldn't miss this for the world." He grinned, "My Rose is a curious little dhampir."

I snorted, but Lissa confirmed. Was I that curious? Well not really, I just didn't like things to happen around me without me knowing about it. So… okay. I guess I was curious, but it was the healthy kind.

"I think we're all here," said the lawyer as soon as Rufus entered. Rufus glared at Ambrose before going to sit in the front.

"I hope he gets a package of peanuts," Adrian whispered to Lissa who had to do her best not to burst into laughter.

The lawyer set some envelops on his desk before sitting down. "Our late Queen wrote letters for some of you. She gave me new ones to replace the old every month."

_Wow apparently she did expect her life to be in danger, _I thought.

He grabbed a remote off the table and pressed play. The room turned eerily silent as the Queen appeared on screen. It was so odd to see her sitting behind her desk now that she was dead. I even had to admit that I would miss the old shrew.

"Hello to all of you. Thanks for gathering for the reading of my will. I know some of you are going to be disappointed, but that's how life is." She took a deep breath and looked straight into the camera.

"First, I'm giving the gold, platinum and diamond chess board to Ambrose Demer. I know this game will mean a lot more to you than anyone else. We've spent hours playing. Thanks for being such a devoted and honest friend." She smiled kindly, the kind of smile I hadn't really seen on her face before.

The Lawyer paused the DVD before looking through the pile of envelopes. "This is your letter young man." He extended his arm for Ambrose to come collect the letter.

Ambrose walked forward with his head held high to pick up his letter, and didn't look down when his eyes connected with Rufus'. I didn't know if he felt at ease or not, but if he didn't he sure hid it well.

The Queen continued, "Vasilisa Dragomir. You are inheriting the Manor in the French Alps." The Lawyer took out an envelope and gestured to Lissa. "I'm explaining everything in this letter, but just so you know, if my last wish is granted and you become the Queen of our Nation, you will need a quiet place to get away to sometimes. This place has always been a source of peace for me."

I felt a huge wave of sadness and guilt from Lissa as she stood up to retrieve her envelope. She was starting to think that maybe she had misjudged the Queen, and that she had probably projected the tough image to get things done without being contested.

"I also have to admit that I misjudged some people around me," Tatiana continued as the Lawyer resumed the film. "Some I should have trusted more, others I should have kept at bay, but the one person I think I have most wrongly judged is Miss Rose Hathaway." _Me_? I thought almost slipping out of Lissa's head I was so surprised.

"I didn't invite Rose to join us because I knew she wouldn't want to be here, and I really didn't want to be a pain to her in death, I was enough when I was alive." I couldn't help but smile at that, the woman knew me well.

"I'm giving Rose five percent of my pecuniary estate, which is approximately $250,000." _Holy fucking shit! _Lissa and I thought simultaneously, we weren't best friends for nothing.

"I give that amount of money because I know she deserves it and because I want people to see something that took forever for me to realize. She's not with my Great Nephew for his money or name, and I need to tell you all now, through death, that I approve of their relationship. I'm sorry that I didn't take the chance to do this sooner. I have a letter for her as well. Please Vasilisa, take it for her."

Lissa took the envelope the lawyer extended to her. _You will so have to let me read that letter_ _Rose,_ she thought loudly as she sat back down. I was still too dumbfounded to even think straight, but I could see through Lissa's eyes the enormous anger in the rest of the Ivashkovs. There will be hell to pay that was sure. This gave them one more reason to disavow Adrian.

The Lawyer didn't seem to notice the discontent spreading through the room, and started the video back up. "I asked Mr. Lewis to do a thorough assessment of what is left of my estate." The Lawyer whom I now presumed to be Mr. Lewis took out a piece of paper and paused the DVD, yet again.

"I did update the estate as of yesterday's date. As far as the stock options and share values are concerned," he said scanning the room.

"First, there is a total of properties worth forty-six million, which includes the manor in the Republic of San Marino, the cabin in Aspen, Colorado, the mansion in New York, the small castle in the Loire Valley, France as well as the villa on the Caribbean Island of Anguilla."

"I wouldn't mind the mansion in New York," Adrian whispered to Lissa who nudged him to shut up.

As for me, if Adrian were to inherit a property, I would have loved it to be the castle. I had seen pictures of it, and Adrian had taken me there two or three times in my dreams. It was magical! It had like forty bedrooms, two lakes, woodlands… Everything! But Adrian wanted New York, and I knew only too well why.

"Adrian…" I sighed internally.

"There are stock options and shares amounting to one-hundred-twenty-eight million as well as the sole ownership of Glamour Cosmetics." Dude that was such a famous brand! They even produced my favorite lip gloss!

"And finally there are cash dividends in her diverse bank accounts totaling at ninety-seven million."

I sighed internally, the rest of the splitting would take forever! I had known the woman was loaded, but having that much money? It was completely indecent! Well sure she wasn't Bill Gates or Warren Buffett, but still it made a total of what? Two-hundred-seventy million!

I could see Rufus' and Nathan's faces light up when they heard the exact amount of the Queen's remaining fortune…. Vultures!

Mr. Lewis started the video again, and Queen Tatiana was now standing straight, face serious. "Well I give everything I have left; estates, shares, stocks and my money to one person. The only person of my blood who meant the world to me, and who I know loved me for me. My dear and loving Nephew, Adrian Ignatius Ivashkov."

For once I saw Adrian lose his smug attitude. I watched as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped wide open.

Mr. Lewis came to where Adrian and Lissa were sitting and tried to hand Adrian his envelope. Adrian was frozen. Did he go into shock on us?

Mr. Lewis finally gave up. He laid the envelope on Adrian's lap and started the video again. "Well we're done here. Thanks to those of you who made my life better." She smiled as the screen turned black. She was gone.

"What?" shouted Rufus jumping from his chair. He looked from Adrian to the lawyer in pure fury.

"That's impossible! She can't give everything to _him_!" joined Nathan.

_Nice father this one, _I thought wishing I was there to hit him. If only for calling him Ignatius! Fuck, who named their kid that? It was just plain cruel, even for a middle name.

"Well it's the clearest point in her will, Prince and Lord Ivashkov," explained Mr. Lewis without losing his calm and professional tone. "That's how our late Queen wanted things to be. Everything has to given to Lord Adrian Ivashkov."

"I-" Adrian's father looked at him as if he were seeing him for the first time. "I don't understand," he admitted finally.

"It simply means that you won't threaten me from being disavowed anytime soon. At least I think so," said Adrian finally finding his voice again. Of course he had to say something stupid. His father just glared, but stayed silent as Lissa elbowed Adrian silently.

"I am now, if I'm correct, the richest Ivashkov," he said ignoring his father's glare and Lissa's warning. Yes, I always knew my boyfriend was a masochist, which was probably why we were so good together.

"Yes Lord Ivashkov, I presume you are. I also think you might be the richest Royal now, or at least you're in the top three," added Mr. Lewis.

"Marvelous!" said Adrian, but I could see he really didn't care about that at all. He just loved the idea of having this leverage over the family that always treated him like a liability. "Aren't you proud… Daddy?"

Nathan ignored him and sat back, white like a ghost. Rufus continued to look around like he was looking for some hidden cameras, Like this had to be just a big joke. I could understand him, for me it was a big joke too.

Adrian just inherited two-hundred-seventy million, I still couldn't believe that. Well at least he was right about one thing, with that much money he wouldn't be disavowed. They were greedy enough to keep him close now, no matter what.

I got out of Lissa's head not even believing I had two-hundred-fifty-thousand dollars myself. I never thought I would have that much money. I didn't even know what I would do with all that.

A little while ago I would have said that the money didn't matter, because I would be protecting Lissa no matter what. But I knew that it would be impossible now to be appointed to her. I had pretty much messed that up when I dropped out of the Academy. Not to mention that taking the little trip to break Victor out of jail made me a deserter, simply putting the final touch to my screwed up resume.

But now… Now I didn't know. Maybe I could go back to school. I had always resented having my life decided for me. But I hated that because of the impossibility to be with Dimitri, right? Well, now I didn't have Dimitri, and whatever I was doing I would never been seen as suitable for Adrian, especially now since he was a millionaire.

I sighed, closing my eyes. I'll give it a year… a year and then I'll have to figure it all out. I would have to make decisions… make the choices I didn't really want to make.

I couldn't wait for Lissa to give me the letter the Queen left me. She was probably high when she wrote her Testament. Two-hundred-fifty-thousand dollars to me? In what kind of alternate realty?

I decided to stay in my room. To wait patiently for Lissa or Adrian to come. I didn't have to wait long. Not even ten minutes later I heard an urgent knock on the door. As soon as I opened the door Adrian rushed in and closed the door behind him.

"Damn this crazy family is hard to get away from. Being a Millionaire sucks!"

"Awww, poor baby millionaire," I said rolling my eyes. "Being you is so hard."

"No, it's not hard yet, but we can work on that," he said with a devilish grin.

"I don't und- Adrian!" I chastised

He shrugged dismissively, walked to my sofa and sat down heavily. "So what do you want to do with your millionaire boyfriend?"

"You know I don't care about that. It doesn't change anything for me," I said sincerely sitting across from him. "You were already rich for me before."

"Ah Rose, your view is so refreshing. Plus you have quite a lot of money too, or at least you will soon."

"It's secondary for now. Right now we need to -"

"I know," he said with a weary sigh. "We're still up for Las Vegas then?"

I looked at him thoughtfully, he seemed worried about something. "Listen Adrian, if you don't want to come I understand. I won't be gone for long, and-"

"No, no I'm coming!" He jumped from his seat. "I'll go get ready and book a jet. I'll meet you there early in the morning?"

I nodded, walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, standing on my tip toes. He leaned down and started to kiss me, chastely and softly at first, but the more we kissed the more it seemed we wanted it, and it was getting passionate. The same heat and calming sensation was filling me like every time he kissed me. It still took me by surprise, but it was so nice that the more we kissed the more I wanted him to kiss me. We finally parted breathless. My lips were sore and swollen, but it was worth it.

"I love kissing you," he whispered against my lips.

"Yeah… It's not bad," I said nonchalantly, like it wasn't making me weak in the knees.

"Not bad…. right…" he teased. "See you tomorrow morning. I love you," he said gently brushing my cheek and kissing my forehead.

"See you in the morning, millionaire boyfriend," I said with a wink. "Liam Trent is coming with us by the way."

Adrian stopped by the door and turned to face me. "You know then."

"You knew?" I asked taken aback.

"It wasn't my place to say, but yes I know," he grinned again. "I told you, your father approved of me… Just remember that."

"How could I forget? I'll go see Lissa now before packing," I said reaching for my keys.

As soon as we made it outside Adrian took my hand and we walked in a comfortable silence before separating at the fountain.

I had just entered Lissa's building when Dimitri exited the elevator. What was I supposed to do? Say 'Hi'? Completely ignore him? I was sick of him making the rules, talking to me only when he wanted to, never taking what I wanted into consideration.

I gave him a quick nod hello before passing him on my way to the elevator.

"I've heard you're going away on vacation tomorrow," he said just before I pressed the elevator button.

"So?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Do you think it's very wise to go now? After all that happened and what is probably preparing?" he asked in a hush tone looking straight ahead.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we both know that if someone wanted you out of the picture, it was to weaken the Princess."

"So what am I supposed to do? Take some time out?"

He shook his head and sighed. I half expected him to say something like 'Ah Roza, you can get so impetuous sometimes', but he wasn't the same man. "Of course you should go on vacation. As I told you before, Ivashkov is good for you. I just never thought you would favor your own amusement over Lissa's security, that's all."

He couldn't have hurt me more if he had punched me. Not wanting me was one thing, but judging my work? Judging my ability to keep Lissa safe? That was something else. "Listen. I'll be moving to New York soon, in case you didn't know. Lisa needs to depend on someone else now. Plus isn't that the new goal of your life? Keeping her safe? Well," I shrugged slightly, "If you can keep track with that goal. Your mind switches very easily."

I saw his jaw muscles bulge with anger, but he didn't say anything.

"And do you really think I would go fool around with my boyfriend while Lissa might be in danger?" I shook my head. "Don't answer that."

He looked at me for a couple seconds before frowning in suspicion. "What are you up to?" The old Dimitri would have realized straight away that I had an ulterior motive - to get away. He wouldn't have doubted, not for a minute.

I shrugged, "It's irrelevant. It has nothing to do with you."

"Rose please."

"What?"

"Tell me what you're up to."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, but it's something that I would only share with my friends. You said it yourself; you and I are _not_ friends."

"That's what this is? Revenge?" he asked incredulous.

"You really think that?" I asked getting more angry and disappointed by the second. "Do you really think I'm that petty? Ready to put Lissa in danger, or risk Adrian, just to get back at you?" I asked still not believing he could think that. "You told me how you felt, that you didn't love me anymore. I get that," I said trying to sound nonchalant. I just hoped he couldn't see the agonizing pain in my eyes when I said those words. He probably didn't since it was like he didn't know me anymore, like our connection had been lost.

"Ros-"

I raised my hand to stop him. "You have the right to feel the way you do. You can't force yourself to love or not. Believe me, I know. You've been honest enough to tell me that your love faded," I shrugged. "Fine! But never say - never even _THINK - _I would risk the life of someone I care about just to get back at you or anyone else. It's- Do you even know me?" I sighed getting in the elevator as someone exited eyeing both Dimitri and I curiously. "You know what? Don't answer that. I'm pretty sure that whatever the answer I will be disappointed," I said just as the doors began to close.

Was he confused, or did he really have such a low opinion of me? If he really did think that, I wondered how he could ever have loved me in the first place.

I was still a bit sullen when I made it to Lissa's room.

"Wow Rose, you look pretty beat up for someone that just inherited a quarter million dollars," said Christian when he opened the door.

"It's not that. It's just knowing that I would come here and see your face. It makes me sullen".

"Ahahahah Aren't you funny?" he said moving out of the way to let me in.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Oh Rose, can you believe all this?" asked Lissa as soon as she saw me.

"No, not really," I said sitting heavily on her very comfy sofa. "I think it will take me some time to register it all."

"Adrian…" Christian shook his head. "He's one lucky bastard, I tell you that."

"I guess…" I said not really convinced. I didn't think Adrian cared that much about inheriting everything. "But I think that he would rather Tatiana was still here instead."

We all fell silent at my words, unsure of the proper way to answer. Lissa looked close to tears, and I instantly felt bad for saying anything at all.

"What are you going to do with the money?" continued Christian trying to bring the conversation back around. I got from Lissa's brain that they had talked about it, but she didn't have the nerve to ask me herself. That wasn't something Christian lacked, that was sure.

"Honestly I don't know. But don't worry, I'll figure something out," I said trying to sound teasing. I didn't want to be the downer. Obviously Queen Tatiana cared about us and wanted us happy. Why else would she include both Lissa and me in her will while leaving out almost every single family member she had.

"I bet you will" Christian replied.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot!" said Lissa rushing into the kitchen. She came back and sat in front of me with an envelope stating 'Rose Hathaway' in the Queen's elegant handwriting. She looked at the envelope in my hand expectantly.

"Sorry Liss, but I don't want to read the letter now."

"Oh it's okay, no worries," she said unable to conceal the wave of disappointment coming from her. "So… How long are you going away with lover boy?" she asked trying to sound cheery, but I knew she was worried and that she'd miss me. She kept telling herself that soon enough I'd be gone with Tasha, because there was no way to stop that.

I shrugged. "Not too long, a week or so. I really need it. _We_ really need it."

Lissa nodded. "Yes you do."

I stood up and hugged her tight. "I will always be one call away," I said tapping my forehead.

She smiled brightly. "I know."

"I'll give you a call when I land, okay?"

"Take care of her, will you?" I whispered to Christian and gave him a quick hug.

"Like you need to ask. And you take care of yourself too, alright? She needs you safe."

"I'll do my best."

He patted my shoulder. "Have fun."

I hugged Lissa once more before going back to my room. I was hoping that leaving her in the dark wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass.


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N:** Hey guys!

So here the chapter 9, I really hope you will enjoy it. Just so you know, next chapter will have a M part but it will be clearly stated so be ready next Thursday *winkwink*

Now concerning the poll on my fanfic page there is a perfect tie between the Stefan story and the 'other 'VA story'. I will leave the poll for one more week. Vote, vote, vote!

I also wanted to thank my friend Kelly for proofreading this chapter as my beta Jessa had some internet issues this week.

Also I wanted to say how mad I was against the person of copied the story 'My Milaya' written by Maximoose. It was one of the only story I truly enjoyed reading…URGH.

As for the one who are emailing me to ask me if it's a Rose and Dimitri or Rose and Adrian story you know I can't tell you that right? It would spoil part of the plot sorry guys.

Oh another small thing, some of you are literally threatening me if I don't make it a 'Rose & Dimitri' and I'm like: really people? It's only good to piss me off.

Anyways I'm done rambling. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Take care,

Steffy2106

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy it is Richelle Meads' (lucky her) the song is 'More than Anyone' Gavin DeGraw

**Chapter 9:**

When I woke up to the shrieking sound of the alarm clock I groaned cursing every single living creature on this planet. I was actually glad to be stuck in a plane for the next five hours. I would be able to sleep for a little as I barely slept last night; not even three hours because I spent most of my night looking at the ceiling thinking about everything that was happening around me.

I didn't know if it was because I was leaving Lissa behind when nothing was settled at the Court yet, or because I was scared she would be mad at me for secretly going after a sibling she didn't know anything about. It could also be because I kept fighting with Dimitri or because Adrian didn't sleep with me last night or even maybe the Queen's Letter. Maybe even a mix of all that…I just didn't know anymore.

The Queens' letter that Lissa had given me was not actually written for me. She made a copy of the letter she wrote for Adrian, simply pinning a post-it to it that stated: '_Rose, I don't have much to say to you except that I'm sorry for everything. You need to read the letter I wrote to Adrian, you need to see how much he loves you._'

I already knew how much he loved me, at least I thought I did. I never thought Adrian was a fighter, but he kept fighting for me over and over again. He was a lot braver than I gave him credit for.

_My dear nephew, _

_I'm pretty sure you are very surprised to be my sole heir and I know this will bring you the animosity of the other members of the Ivashkov clan. I'm very sorry about that. You are, sadly, one of the only people who loved me without ulterior motive and I know that whatever you'll do with the money and assets, it will never be to blackmail or force anyone in a choice they wouldn't make for themselves. Be careful though, always keep an eye on the vultures. Not many people can be trusted, and if you really have to have blind faith in someone, do it with the person you gave your heart to. _

_Rose might be seen as being reckless, I even saw her as a liability, but I know she would rather die than see you get hurt. _

_I understood only too late the depth of your love and devotion for her. I never thought that, always being an obstacle to your relationship with her, would hurt you so deeply. _

_I'm not a naïve woman, I knew you were smitten but I really understood how you felt the night of the Death Watch ceremony, the night you brought Rose down causing that polemic. _

_I won't deny that, at the time, I thought, like everyone else, that you did it in one of your usual rebellious strike. I never thought you were serious. _

_But afterward you explained to me why you took her with you, that you wanted her to know that she was a part of your world, that she was the only constant you wanted. _

_Do you remember the question I asked you then? I asked you 'Is she really worth it? Are you sure she is what you want? Are you sure she loves you as much as you love her?'_

_And your answer, your answer changed everything. You told me: 'Rose is worth so much more, she is the most loyal, caring and loving person I've ever met. She acts tough, but I can see through her pretense. I know she doesn't love me as much as I love her, she never pretended otherwise but I think that, one day, she could. One day, when she'll realize she belongs with me, that nobody could love her as much as I do, she will let all her walls down and let me in, and I'll fight until my last breath to keep that place in her heart. I will not make the irremediable mistake to let her go. Rose is not only the one I want, she is who I need! I never felt more at peace, more whole than when I'm with her. She keeps most of the insanity, darkness and hurt at bay. Just a look into her deep brown eyes and I know I'm home. And it just hurt me that you, one of the person I love the most, keep being a barrier to my happiness. You are making it just so much harder than it ought to be but I won't give up on her…on Us. Not now, not ever. I just can't do that.' _

_I can still hear you speak these words in my head Adrian, I want you to be happy, I never wanted anything more for you. You are the son I never had. I saw in your eyes that you were happy just thinking about her and I could see Rose was really who you needed in order to be whole, and truth be told, you could have found a lot worse than Rose Hathaway. _

_I really hope you two find a way to be together, I think the inheritance might help you , not to gain Rose because she is probably the most disinterested person I know, but it will probably help you smooth some of the obstacles standing in your way. _

_Don't do like me, don't lose your way and fight for what is right, what matters to you. Don't be as clueless as me as far as your heart is concerned, but I think you are already braver than me there, you just need to show Rose she needs you too. _

_I wish you both happiness and love. _

_Your aunt,_

_Tatiana. _

I had closed my eyes after reading that letter. I felt so unworthy of Adrian it almost made me sick. He had such faith in me and yet I betrayed him every time I went to Dimitri, every time I was hiding to Adrian the depth of my confusion and hurt.

I decided, in one of the many resolutions I took during my insomnia, that I would be open with Adrian while in Vegas. I would tell him how I exactly felt and if he decided to dump me I couldn't blame him.

When I walked to the tarmac, I was surprised to find Tasha in apparent deep conversation with Liam and I couldn't help but feel suspicious. It was hard for me to trust people, I did have some major trust issues I knew that and I couldn't even believe all the things I told Liam. Sure I didn't tell him about my involvement with Victor break out of jail, but except that, I had told him basically everything.

I sighed walking straight to them. It was true that he risked the thing that counted the most for him to save my sorry ass. Plus, as he told me, except for Abe, I was his only family and it seemed to mean a lot to him. I didn't have much choice anyway, if I wanted to make sure Adrian was safe without looking suspicious, I had to take a guardian with me, and of all the guardians present at the Court, Liam was my safest choice.

"Hey!" I said as I reached them.

Tasha hugged me quickly.

"Wow you look like hell," said Liam with a small smile

"Thanks Guardian Trent, I tried to step down on my looks to match yours."

Tasha chuckled as Liam grinned approvingly.

"So…what are you guys talking about?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Tasha shrugged dismissively. "Nothing much really, I wanted to make sure my guardian would be safe."

I threw a quick suspicious look to Liam before concentrating on Tasha again.

"I'll be good, I'm not doing something dangerous." Stupid and hopeless yes, but dangerous I didn't think so. I looked around frowning. "But where is Adrian?"

Liam and Tasha snorted simultaneously…it was freaky.

"What?"

"He is already in the plane making sure everything is set." Said Liam pointing to the plane.

"He is about to spend some time away with his girlfriend, did you expect any less?" asked Tasha with a wide grin.

I chuckled. "No not really. Adrian is very….very Adrian." I smiled fondly. "Tell Lissa I'll call her once we reach the hotel okay?"

"Sure thing." She reached up and rested her hand on Liam's bicep. "It was nice to meet you guardian Trent."

Liam was looking down at her hand like it was an alien. "Su-sure" he said before clearing his throat.

"Rose!" I heard Adrian shout from the plane. "Come on my little dhampir I can't wait to get away."

I laughed waving to him. "I'll be right over."

"Better go Hathaway."

"Sure thing Trent," I said mimicking his tone.

Tasha smiled throwing a more or less discreet look toward Liam making me smile.

"She likes you I think," I said as we walked toward the plane.

"I saw the suspicious look you threw me Rose. Did you really think I was going to tell anyone about what you told me?"

I knew it was his perfect way to change the subject, but I also knew he was hurt.

"Never doubt a promise I make to you." He added seriously. "My word is all I have."

"I'm sorry," I admitted sheepishly. "It's just that-"

"I know, trust is not in our genes," he said patting my shoulder probably in an attempt to show me it was okay.

"My Rose," said Adrian with a big smile pointing to the seat by him. "I saved you a seat."

I laughed as Liam took my duffle bag to put it in the luggage case. The plane had fifteen seats and their were only three of us.

"Thanks Adrian, I might have had issues otherwise." I said seating beside him.

"Your welcome," He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed me softly. "You know that I always find you stunning my little dhampir but you really look tired," he said trying to sound teasing, but I could hear the real concern in his voice. "Is there something on your mind?"

I shook my head, now was clearly not the time to share my concerns. "No I'm fine, maybe I just missed you by me," I added with a wink.

"I hoped you would say something like that," he beamed. "I know you are humoring me but it's good to hear anyways."

Liam cleared his throat loudly.

"Yes…" Said Adrian with good humor. It seemed like nothing could bother him when we were together. Was it only my presence that made everything alright?

"I- Not that I don't enjoy your lovey-dovey crap- but I will go and sit by the pilot. Beep in case you need anything." He said already taking the direction of the cockpit as the engines started to hum loudly.

"It's just the two of us now my little dhampir," said Adrian with a cheeky smile as soon as Liam closed the door of the cockpit behind him.

"Uh huh, but don't expect to join the Mile High club Ivashkov" I said fastening my seat belt, getting ready for the take off. "I'm way too tired to even pretend." I looked at him suspiciously. "Have you already joined the Mile High club?"

Adrian just rolled his eyes and looked out of the window. That was so not Adrian-like to avoid a conversation and a good sexual bragging.

"So?" I tried.

"Whatever I did before, was before I met you Rose. Can't we just focus on the present and future?"

"Is that a yes or a no?" I insisted.

He sighed heavily "Does it matter?"

I shrugged "No, not really," I admitted, "but I'm curious."

"Would you like me to ask you about your past sexual experiences?"

"There ain't much to say," I blurted out before I could even stop myself.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Like…"

"Like….If you won't answer I clearly won't either." I looked away trying to muffle a yawn.

Adrian chuckled taking off his seatbelt since now the plane was in the air. "We'll talk about that some other time. You're tired Rose lets take a nap okay?"

Since it was some super private jet we could put the seats totally down making it into a sort of bed, narrow, yes, but comfy.

Adrian took out a small cover under his seat before laying down. "Come on sweetheart," he said opening his arms invitingly.

I joined him down resting my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat had the calming effect of a lullaby, it was nice. He wrapped the soft cover around me, I liked this side of him, this tender protective side.

"Tell me something," I said eyes closed. I liked to ear him talk, feel his chest rumble with his deep voice.

"What do you want me to tell you?" He asked gently caressing my hair.

"Your mom said you studied Art, what exactly?"

"Mostly History of Arts, but I also took music as a minor."

"You play an instrument?" I asked and I could hear myself that my voice was groggy.

"Uh huh, piano mostly."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"Would you play for me one day?"

He kissed the top of my head before resuming to caress my hair. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Rose. Yes I'll play for you." I don't know if he added anything more because I slipped into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was alone on the seats and I couldn't help but feel disappointed that Adrian had left his spot by my side.

"So much for wanting to be with me every minute." I grumbled before hearing an angry hiss coming from behind the curtain at the rear of the plane.

I stood up carefully as my curious side had the best of me.

"Really mother do you think I care?" I heard Adrian whisper angrily. "So what if tomorrow is my birthday?"

_Fuck_! I thought angry with myself for ruining yet another birthday and I was angry at Adrian for not telling me. After mine and Lissa's, Adrian's day was ruined too. Was it a curse our group had to go with?

"Oh right they organized a surprise party," he chuckled humorlessly. "Nobody gave a shit about my 21st birthday but now my 22nd is important? Tell me mother what changed? Oh yes now I'm the richest Ivashkov…I forgot," he said sarcastically and I knew he was hurt.

If I could I would shield him from these horrid vultures that only wanted his money. I would put him out of harms' way and do everything I could to keep the Spirit madness away. Did it mean I loved him? I just couldn't answer that question yet, I was way too terrified to figure that one out.

"Well I had already planned it with Rose sorry…Yes, of course it was planned! Call me a liar while you're at it!"

I closed my eyes. I knew Adrian was no saint, but I hated him lying to help me.

"Yes, Yes it's enough. I told you before mother and I meant it, as long as Rose is with me, it will be a fantastic birthday."

I tiptoed silently back to my seat not really wanting to hear more. I was already super aware I was messing everyone's life I didn't need a reminding.

"Adrian?" I called pretending to just waking up.

"Yes little dhampir, coming right up." He said before coming with a bottle a water. "I thought you might be thirsty."

I smiled, "Thanks. Are we going to land soon?"

Adrian looked at his watch, "about an hour," he said coming to seat beside me again. He took my hand brought it to his lips and kissed the inside of my wrist. "I know it's sort of a business trip, but I'm happy to spent some time alone with you." He added locking eyes with me.

"Me too," I said and I meant it.

A limo was waiting for us by the plane to drive us to the Witching Hour Hotel.

"You guys go relax, I'll check-in," I said gesturing to the valet with our bags. "One room for you and one for Liam and me."

"But I-" Started Adrian apparently not happy.

"Lets make things proper, _Officially_." I said in pressing the word 'officially' hoping he would understand.

"Ah, yes," he said reaching for his wallet giving me his platinum card. "I did book two rooms on the top floor," he came closer whispering his card number pin code to my ear, it didn't even surprise me that it was my date of birth.

"But it's only suites on the top floor." I remembered

"So?" He shrugged." Take one for you guys and one for me." He grinned "but you need to pay in advance when it's the top floor….Ivashkov or not."

I nodded. "See you in a bit," I said taking the direction of the reception desk.

"Reservation for Adrian Ivashkov."

The young Moroi behind the desk eyes me curiously. I almost asked her is she expected to see a monkey get out of my butt any second, but I kept it shut however I still gave her my best glare.

She cleared her throat. "Two suites on the top floor." She said looking up her computer screen.

I nodded but she was looking behind me.

I quickly turned around. "You are looking for…" I tried concentrating on her again.

"Well I'm sorry, but the hotel policy is that you have to pay before check-in and-"

I gave her Adrian debit card, "yes I know."

"You know the pin code?" She asked apparently surprised.

"Nah I hoped you did," I said sarcastically. I sighed extending the card once more.

"Okay it will be $ 6,800 for the first night."

I punched in the code without wincing, it was not my money.

"Can I have the name of the persons occupying the suites full time except Mr. Ivashkov?"

"How come? You need the guardians name?"

"Yes I'm sorry, but it's-"

"Policy?"

She nodded.

"Of course…Rose Hathaway and Liam Trent."

She looked up surprised, but didn't say anything that was rather smart of her.

I gave a twenty to the valet as he was going to put the bags in the rooms.

I looked toward the bar, but Adrian was nowhere to be found. I groaned, I really didn't want to go in the gambling room.

_Where r u? _I texted Liam

_Reception room 2 _he wrote back.

"What the f…" I started looking around.

I walked into a room and found Adrian sitting on a piano bench, his back to me.

"Okayyyyy," I said trailing off looking toward Liam who just shrugged.

"You said you wanted me to play for you." Said Adrian turning on his seat to look at me.

"Oh yes I did," I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with Liam standing by me. "But I didn't mean now."

He shrugged. "Now or later…it doesn't change anything." He turned around starting to play.

"Oh dear Lord," I whispered loud enough for Liam to hear.

_You need a friendI'll be around_

_Don't let this end_

_Before I see you again_

_What can I say to convince you_

_To change your mind of me?_

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_

_I'm going to hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_

_I'll be free for you anytimeI'm going to love you more than anyone_

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_

_Not just the color Look inside of me_

I grimaced, even if Adrian had a very nice voice, I didn't like that. I quickly glanced up to Liam who had a small smile on his face.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_

_I'm going to hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_

_Free for you, whenever you need_

_We'll be free together baby_

_Free together baby_

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_

_I'm going to hold you closer than before_

I was both mad and terribly embarrassed. I sighed with anger. "You take care of him I need to go for… I just need to go." I shook my head. "You guys go to sleep," I gave him two key cards. "From tomorrow we'll deal with a human schedule," I said hurrying out not even stopping when Adrian shouted my name.

I didn't know what to do anymore, I was just so tired being pushed in one way or another. I didn't need Adrian to remind me every single minute how much he loved me, it hurt me to hear that.

I looked at all the lights outside, people laughing and joking. The young people really had all their life in front of them, they didn't have a whole future chosen for them, they didn't have the life of someone depending on them 24/7, no matter what.

I closed my eyes for a second before starting to roam around the shops trying to find something for Adrian's birthday. He might push me to secure our relationship, but he was a good man and really deserved the best.

Most of the shops were already closed so the only thing I could really do was the hotel gift shop or wait tomorrow.

I took the way back to the hotel.

"Well, well, well Rose I thought I would have to wait for you forever," I heard a voice call me from a dark alley.

I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes as my interlocutor moved in the deem light.

"Victor?" I tried incredulous.

He grinned. "Have you missed me?"


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N**: Hey guys!

First let me apologize for posting later than usual but you see I just started a new job on Monday so things turned a bit crazy but everything should go more smoothly from now on but I think I will post them on Fridays from now on.

Also I closed the poll on my page and the VERY LARGE winner is 'Other VA' story. I might have an idea for it but I won't write it any time soon.

I really hope you will enjoy this chapter, the part that should be M has been brought down to a T I think.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think thanks to my diehard, ever-present reviewers. You are the one to thank here.

You guys really make me smile.

Take care

Steffy

**Chapter 10:**

"Missed you?" I shook my head. "No not really."

"Ouch…you are hurting my feelings," He said with a crooked smile, but he was looking around warily.

My phone vibrated once more in my pocket with probably the tenth call from Adrian. I sighed rejecting the call. I quickly texted Lissa telling her I made it fine and that I would call her the next day before turning off the phone.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you doing here? What do you want? How did you know I was here?"

"Lots of questions," said Victor.

"And not a lot of answers," I replied icily. "Listen if you are going to be like that I have somewhere to be and-"

"Do you mind going somewhere a bit more…private?" He asked pointing to something behind him. "I don't really want to be seen, I think you know why."

I snorted. "Yea right I'm coming with you," I said sarcastically already imagining Strigoi waiting in the dark alley to corner me.

That's when I saw Robert coming out from his hiding spot and I realized that it was not a trap, Victor already lost his daughter thinking he would be able to turn her back. I was pretty sure he wouldn't risk his brother.

"Hello Shadow-kissed." Said Robert standing just a little behind Victor.

"Robert," I said with a slight nod before concentrating on Victor again. "What do you want?" I asked again.

"Please just give me two minutes, you won't regret it." He asked raising his hands in surrender.

I sighed heavily to show him my clear annoyance, but I followed him anyways.

He took me to a small wooden door in the alley. Inside there was a small room without windows only lightened by a petrol lamp. There was a table with 4 chairs, and two small beds in the left corner.

"Are you living here?"

Victor shook his head. "Like I would take you where we live, I trust you about as far as I can throw you."

"I would say 'likewise,' but I'm pretty sure I can throw you further than I trust you."

Victor chuckled. "Your honesty is refreshing, I missed that."

"If you say so…" I said scanning the room once more as Robert went to sit on a bed in the corner.

"This is just a place I use when I have business in town."

"How did you even know I was here?"

"Rose, you know I can't tell you that." He said calmly sitting at the table resting his hand on a thick file.

"I can beat it out of you," I said challenging.

He nodded. "True you can but you won't."

"Why not?"

He patted the file. "You need me." He smiled. "But I guess congratulations are in order."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"For being declared non guilty of the Queens murder. Even I knew you would never do something that stupid. And of course for Belikov, your soul mate is back from the dead." He said and I did my best to hide my pain.

"How do-" I knew it was pointless to ask the question. Victor Dashkov might be on the run but he still had contacts.

"Who did it?" Asked Robert finally taking part of the conversation. "The gentle girl or the drunken sob?"

"Stop calling him that you freaking Wacko!" I shouted at Robert. "You don't know him, he was having a bad day. Who are you to judge? I'm not even sure you've got some brain left. GEEZ!"

Robert was looking at me curiously, he didn't seem hurt or anything it was like a scientist studying his subject.

Victor chuckled.

"What?" I snapped concentrating on Victor again.

"So you and Ivashkov… I wonder how Belikov reacted to all that. He's back and you are not his anymore."

"He doesn't care about that." I said trying to sound detached and boy it was hard.

"Why is that?" Asked Victor his eyebrows arched with surprise.

"He doesn't love me anymore, he doesn't want me." I said not even knowing why I said that, especially to Victor. Maybe saying it out loud would make it easier to accept everything.

"Doesn't he now? That's unexpected."

I shrugged. "Anyways you wanted to see me about something. If it was to _chit-chat _I'm really not interested."

He sighed reaching for the file. "Do you know what this is?"

"Does it look like I know?" I asked frigidly. I was already in a bad mood before seeing Victor, but now I was literally in a KILLER mood.

"This is Eric Dragomir's file from-"

"You're the one who broke into the alchemist records!" I shouted as my eyes widened with understanding. "Why?"

"Because we both want Lissa to sit at the Council and I knew she would be stopped by that stupid Quorum law." Victor sighed. "You seem to forget that Eric Dragomir was my best friend."

"You know what? It might have slipped my mind when you tortured his daughter." I replied icily.

"I knew he was a player, he had been one his whole life. Oh don't get me wrong, he loved Emma, he loved her more than life itself, but he had a hard time resisting temptation, always had."

"You know about Lissa's sibling" I said as it dawned on me. If Victor was Eric's best friend he would know something like that.

"Know? No, but I suspected it and I think we have a lead here." He said patting the file. "There is a bank account, Eric was making monthly payments in it for a Jane Doe," he continued and I didn't stop him. "I know in which bank the account was, I even know who was in charge of the account."

"If you know all that why do you need me?"

He smiled. "I can't really show myself in public places plus this bank is really Moroi centric. Moreover that banker won't give me the info willingly and I have to admit that compulsion has never been one of my strong points and I can't put Robert more at risk using his abilities. He is already unstable as it is."

I looked to Robert who seemed to be off to lala land right now, staring at me, not blinking.

"Yeahhhh. But…Why would you help us anyways?"

"Fyodor Dostoyevsky said that 'A just cause is not ruined by a few mistakes.' We both want the same things Rose. We want some major changes in this old and obsolete system and we want the Moroi to fight too. I may not have used the best ways-"

"That's an understatement." I voiced out loud.

"Now it's your turn to try to make things right." He said handing me the file. "Everything you need to know is here."

I nodded, taking the file. I could try and stop him, take him back to jail, but I didn't feel like it anymore plus I knew he would rat me out.

"In the hope of never seeing you again," I said in a warning tone.

"Lying to ourselves is more deeply ingrained than lying to others," Said Robert before I could leave .

"Let me guess, Dostoyevsky?" I asked mockingly.

"Exactly!" He said beaming. "Did you know it?"

I shook my head with irritation reaching for the door.

"It means that you can lie to yourself as much as you want shadow-kissed, pretend that your attitude toward the drunken sob is just fondness and guardian instinct, but you know it's much more that that don't you? It's all over your aura." Robert smiled. "As much as you don't want to, you are in love with him too."

"As if!" I said storming out, but it was true who was I kidding? I did love Adrian, much more than I intended to, much more than I wanted to. It was true when they said we could love two people at the same time because I did. I loved Dimitri and Adrian, but it was two different loves for two different men.

Well maybe Adrian was much more similar to Dimitri than I would have thought. Both were ready to fight to death for what mattered the most and for Adrian it was me.

I almost ran back to the hotel knowing what I should do. Now that Robert opened that door, I had no choice but to acknowledge the truth even if it made the situation a lot more fucked up than it was already.

I stopped at the hotel shop, bought what I needed. When I turned on my phone. I had twelve texts and thirty-six missed calls. Calling Adrian obsessive was the understatement of the year.

_Sorry my phone was off, I'll be over in twenty minutes. Don't get drunk on me_. I texted him hoping it was not too late since I needed a more or less sober Adrian for what I had in mind.

I rushed in the room I shared with Liam but he was nowhere to be found and I was rather pleased about that. I slid the file under my mattress as I wanted to be the first one to have a read through it.

It would have been awkward to explain to my new found cousin that I was in a rush since I wanted to get ready and go have sex with my boyfriend because I loved him and because I was pretty sure it was the perfect birthday present as far as Adrian was concerned. What did he want the most? The answer was clear, it was me.

After a quick shower I jumped into my nicest pair of underwear , blew dry my hair and slid into the mini black dress that hugged my body in all the right places.

I was about to reach for my bag when Liam came in.

"Rose damn! Adrian was going crazy when you left…He is a mess." He shook his head. "The guy is in WAY too deep."

"Oh yes your 'love' theory I forgot," I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm going to see him now…don't wait up." I looked at the clock it was 12:05 Am, today was Adrian's birthday.

"This is awkward," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I would almost say 'have fun' but it's very bad taste."

I chuckled, "Indeed."

Adrian's room was just across the corridor. I knocked at the door.

Adrian opened it almost immediately like if he had been waiting behind it since he received my text. His hair were unruffled, his shirt wrinkled and his eyes slightly red, but he wasn't drunk…not really.

"Oh Rose I-"

I reached up and covered his mouth with my forefinger. "It's okay," I said soothingly. I smiled raising my other hand showing him the condom I was holding. "I came prepared this time. Happy Birthday," I added standing on my tiptoes pulling him down to meet my lips.

"What?" He mumbled against my lips.

"I think you heard me." I said throwing the condom on the night table starting to unbutton his shirt kissing his bare chest each time I opened a button.

"Be careful my little dhampir, don't start something you are not sure you want to finish." He said with difficulty as his breathing was ragged with desire.

"I want to start and finish," I said helping him to get out of his shirt and throwing it on the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What changed?" He asked resting his hands on my hips. "You seem different," he acknowledged looking deep in my eyes.

"I realized something important today," I smiled standing on my tip toes to kiss him. "I want you to make love to me."

I didn't have to add anything after that, Adrian being Adrian I was out of my dress and laying on top of his bed before I could count to ten.

"You are so beautiful, I love you so much," he kept whispering like a mantra as he brushed his lips along my collarbone.

I closed my eyes arching my body against his, his lips were like fire on my skin. If his lips had this effect on me I would literally combust soon.

Adrian unhooked my bra and started to kiss my breast and I couldn't help the embarrassing moans that escaped my mouth. Once his tongue played along with his lips I didn't care about how loud my moans were anymore, I couldn't even think straight. I just wanted to be with him even more, more intimate than that.

I reached down trying to unbutton his jeans, my hands trembled and Adrian looked at me questionably, I was pretty sure he had noticed the extent of my inexperience. "Rose?"

"Shhh, just kiss me," I whispered pulling him up so he could meet my lips.

He kissed me longingly and then started placing kisses along my jaw line. "We'll go slow, I love you too much to do anything that might hurt you," he whispered to my ear.

"I know, I trust you." I whispered back before starting to suck on his earlobe and it was true, I trusted him completely.

Adrian got out of his jeans and silk green boxers and came back to lay beside me kissing me as he let his fingertips brush gently the waistband of my underwear.

"You can still say no Rose."

"I won't," I said reaching for the condom on the night stand.

Adrian got me out of my underwear, put the condom on and came to hover over me.

"I'm very nervous too, it's the first time I will ever make love to someone I actually love."

I couldn't help but smile at that, I knew many sides of Adrian but the self-conscious nervous one was brand new and cute.

I brought my hand up and caressed his cheek. "It will be perfect."

He smiled back and I couldn't help but wince slightly as he entered me.

I could see the worry in his face as he saw my flash of pain.

"It's alright, it's good now." I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Perfect," I added as he started to move slowly in me.

As his speed increased I buried my face in his neck . "I love you Adrian," I blurted out not thinking.

Adrian froze and looked up to meet my eyes. "What did you say Rose? Please tell me I heard right?" His face was full of hope.

I nodded. "Yes you heard right. I love you Adrian Ivash-"

I didn't get to finish as he crashed his lips on mine kissing me almost painfully. He gave me all he had and I gave him all I had, it was good, so good I almost regretted not sleeping with him before.

We reached our climax almost at the same time when I thought it was only in books that happened.

He stayed on top of me catching his breath his face resting on my heaving breast.

I caressed his hair closing my eyes just enjoying the closeness, the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Told you it would be perfect," I said with a smile playing on my lips.

"I should have known, everything I do with you is perfection… you are perfection," he replied voice hoarse.

After a little while Adrian laid back on his side pulling me along so my head rested on his chest.

I curled up on his side and fell asleep listening to his soft breathing and peaceful heartbeat.

I woke up early morning in the human world, I couldn't believe I slept so long but love making with Adrian was really consuming energy.

I kissed his chest and he wrapped his arm more tightly around my waist.

"Hello Beautiful," he said his voice full of sleep kissing the top of my head.

"Hello stud." I said teasing moving my head to kiss his throat.

He idly caressed my lower back making me shiver. "Did you mean it Rose?" He asked out of the blue.

"Mean what?" I asked propping myself on an elbow to have a good look at his face.

"You said you loved me, do you mean that?"

"Yes I do mean that. I love you."

He smiled so brightly he flashed his fangs. "You don't know how badly I wanted to hear those words from you."

I smiled down. "I love you Adrian." It became easier to say every time.

"Now the question is, do you love me enough?"

"Enough?" I asked confused. "Enough for what?"

Adrian moved so he could sit on the bed. He reached for the small drawer in the night stand.

When I saw the small black velvet box in his hand my blood froze in my veins.

"Enough to say yes to my next question." He opened the box. "Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?"


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N**: Hey Guys!

I know how much you were waiting for this chapter. Now you'll get Rose answer, I hope you are not TOO disappointed but you really thought she would do otherwise?

Anyways thanks to my all my reviewers you made might week end so awesome. Reading you always makes me smile.

Well I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

Take care

Steffy.

**Chapter 11:**

"What?" I asked totally dumbfounded, my eyes locked on the probably insanely expensive ring. The emerald, the same color as Adrian's eyes, was almost the size of my thumb nail and was surrounded by diamonds! Something was sure, Adrian didn't go light on that ring.

"You heard me Rose, you admitted you love me and I love you more that I could even say. I love you so much it hurts to breathe. Please Rose marry me."

"Oh Adrian," I looked up with a small smile. "I do love you, but I can't." I shook my head. "No I'm sorry I won't marry you."

Adrian scrutinized my face for a second before closing the box loudly and falling back on the bed in a huff. "It's because of him isn't it?" he asked calmly keeping his eyes locked on the ceiling.

"No Adrian it's not because of Dimitri," I replied wearily. I wrapped the bed sheet more tightly around me, sitting straighter on the bed, my legs dangling on the side, ready to stand. "Even if Dimitri wouldn't be back I would have said no, and deep down I know that you knew that already. I'm not- I'm just not that kind of girl Adrian. I'm a guardian and I'm 18, getting married right now seems way more of a punishment than anything else."

Adrian put the velvet box back on the night stand and propped himself on his elbow to have a better look at my face. "Look at me Rose, no lying or anything okay? I won't even try to compel you because we respect each other more than that."

I nodded warily not really knowing or liking where this conversation was going.

"When he was first back, when he was in his cell…" Adrian closed his eyes for a minute like he already knew that what was coming up, will be hurting him. "If he had asked you then to be his wife, would your answer be the same as the one you just gave me?"

I opened my mouth to answer but no sound got out. What could I say especially knowing he was probably right? If Dimitri would have asked me to be his wife when he came back I would have said 'yes' so fast it would have made his head spin.

"I…I don't know Adrian," I said not wanting to lie, but also not wanting to hurt him more than I already was.

"Yeahhh that's what I thought." He shook his head with what seemed to be weariness before falling back on the bed again, his eyes closed.

"But… Adrian look at me." I moved slightly and stroke his arm. "Please Adrian, just-Just look at me."

He moved just a tiny bit so I could look into his eyes. There was some sadness and resignation in his usually happy eyes and I hated the idea to be the source of his pain.

"But if he were to ask me to marry him now, the answer would be no." I said keeping my eyes locked with his in order to show him I wasn't lying.

"What changed?" He asked with a voice so neutral it almost didn't sound like him.

"I did." I sighed. "I cared about you, you were important to me but I hadn't realized yet that I loved you too."

"Too?" He sat up.

"Come on Adrian, you know I love him. What do you want me to tell you huh?"

"The truth Rose just the truth. You promised me honesty do you remember?"

"I do remember and the truth is yes I'm confused. I'm trying to move on and I mostly succeed but some days are harder than others. I want to stop loving him of course I do but- it's complicated. I'm -" I stood up awkwardly trying to keep the sheet around my body. "You knew I had issues. I've spent the last year fighting for us, for Dimitri and I.. Did you really expect me to just turn around and forget about it all? I mean really?"

"But you love me?"

Could you spell pigheaded? "Yes I do."

"And you are really trying to move on? Really trying to give me an honest chance to conquer your heart?"

I nodded keeping my spot by the bed.

He reached up and pulled me to him more quickly than I expected a Moroi to do. I was now laying on top of him and he had his arms tightly around me.

"It's okay Rose, we'll work on that," he kissed me. "As long as you love me, even if it's just a bit. We'll figure something out, I'm just not ready to let you go."

"And I don't want to go anywhere." I replied with a smile leaning down to kiss him. "Well physically I do need to go and pee but…" I winked.

He laughed tightening his hold around my waist. "I love you." He kissed my forehead before letting go of me.

"I love you too." I stood up. "Oh by the way, I got a bit sidetracked before but I've got some information about the bank account...The Jane Doe account." I said as I quickly jumped into my underwear and black dress

"I liked 'sidetracking' you that way," he said with his cocky grin. "But how did you get the info?"

"Believe me you don't want the details, but I managed to get a copy of Eric Dragomir's file that had been stolen from the Alchemists."

Adrian's smile faded and he looked concerned. "Did you do anything risky and or stupid?"

I shook my head negatively.

"Do I want to ask how you got this file?"

"No you don't."

"K" he nodded. "I guess you don't want to join me for a shower…" He said standing up totally naked and apparently very comfortable with it.

I tried to keep my eyes on his face only. "Well as tempting as that offer is, we actually need to get clean and I'm pretty sure that a shower with you will only get me dirtier."

"In a figurative sense, yes absolutely." He said with his trademark grin.

I laughed. "Yes I figured. What about meeting me in my room in lets say…" I looked at the clock on the night table. "One hour?"

"Yes, a lonely shower will be a quick shower." He walked up to me and I couldn't help but blush slightly when he kissed me goodbye, but what else could I do? The man was still naked for heaven sake!

I walked carefully into my room expecting Liam to be asleep but he was already awake, freshly showered reading a book.

"Hey!" I said a bit embarrassed to do the walk of shame in front of one of the only family members I had. Well… better him than my mother or father.

"Hey. This human schedule is a bitch you know. I gave up the idea of sleeping a couple of hours ago there was no need to try anymore. Did you…" he blushed slightly, "get some sleep."

"Actually I did, thanks for asking." I pointed to the bathroom. "Just a quick shower and I'll have something to show you guys."

"Do I want to see?" He asked teasing.

I mocked punched him in the arm. "You want to, believe me."

I took a longer shower than I expected as the hot water helped to ease my sore muscles, last night had been more passionate than I thought at first.

When I came back in the room, Adrian was already there chatting with Liam. Was he trying to put my cousin in his pocket too? He already had my father.

"So what did you want to discuss?" Asked Liam.

I grinned reaching under my mattress getting out the file Victor gave me.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Liam peeking curiously as I set the file on the table.

"Trust me on that one, if she didn't tell you straight away she won't answer the question." Said Adrian teasingly running his hand in my hair.

Liam looked at me for confirmation.

I nodded. "Yep, Ignatius is right."

Adrian faked a glare. "This one didn't slip through did it?"

"No, and it will be used every once in a while." I winked.

"You are lucky I love you," he said pulling on my arm so he could peck my lips.

Liam cleared his throat loudly.

Adrian sighed before concentrating on the file, browsing through it. "Damn! It would have saved us a lot of time if the alchemists were keeping track of the illegitimate children and potential mistresses of the Royal Moroi too. You should suggest that to your friend Sydney…But it will be crazy work for them."

"Yes I guess since _EVERY _Royal that is married will cheat on his wife one day or another," I said crossing my arms on my chest.

Adrian seemed to understand my point since he glared. "Well it depends if the person they really love accepts to marry them or not."

"Oh yea but maybe they just expect everything to go smoothly when they want to because-"

"Because they love the person so much that they know with every fiber of their being that it's the person they will love forever and that no love could ever compare? So yeah, I guess this man might end up cheating on his wife if they can't marry their reason for breathing."

"I don't know why, but I have the feeling like we're not really talking about Eric Dragomir right now." Liam piped in.

"Well you see your cousin just -"

Liam raised his hand to stop us both from adding a word. "Did I mislead any of you about _NOT _caring about your private life? If I did I'm sorry, I don't give a rat's ass, but let me just say that you are both morons. Now lets move on and go back to the reason that brought us here."

Adrian nodded. "Okay here we go," he said pointing at a pink piece of paper. "The Jane Doe account has been opened at the Bank of America and the account manager in charge of that specific account is Mr. David Christensen, who is also the bank director apparently."

"Damn, it has to be a major bank. How will we crack their system?' Asked Liam sitting heavily in a chair.

"But you seem to forget that I have a gift," Said Adrian standing straight.

"Yes and you are going to compel the whole place? Don't forget there are video cameras there." Added Liam taunting.

I shook my head. "We don't need to compel the whole bank, we just need to get into that David's guy office and then Adrian can work his magic."

"I already did work my magic last night," he said with a cocky grin earning himself a bitch slap behind the head.

".way" said Liam bringing us back to now. "And please tell me, you almighty knowing couple, how do we get into that guy's office without compelling anyone?"

"Easy," said Adrian with a lazy smile. "I'm Adrian Ivashkov, let me just tell them I want to open an account and I'll be in front of that guy before I count to ten."

"True," I nodded ripping off the pages concerning the bank account before closing the file. "Sad but true."

"We can't look at the file anymore?" Asked Adrian with a babyish pout.

"It's better if we don't. I loved Eric Dragomir, we don't need to find out more about him, let's keep what's left of his memory intact."

Weirdly enough neither Liam or Adrian contradicted me.

Liam dressed in his guardian outfit for our cover, and as Adrian predicted, as soon as he gave his name to the cashier and asked to talk to the bank director we were in his office without even getting the time to blink. Liam stood in front of the door, stopping anybody from coming in.

"So Lord Ivashkov what can we do for you today?" Asked Mr. Christensen. The fact that he used 'Lord' led me to think he knew about our world well enough.

"You are going to take this bank account number," said Adrian keeping his eyes locked with the bankers' eyes. "And tell us everything you can find out about it," he adding extending a piece of paper on which he had wrote the banking information. "We need to find out where the money is."

The banker had a small frown before taking the daze look that I knew only too well…Compulsion 101.

"Of course, I will see what I can do." The man started the research typing endlessly on his keyboard, frowning from time to time.

"What's taking him so long?" I stage whispered to Adrian.

Adrian shrugged. "Ask him."

I glared. Was he mad at me? I thought we were good. "What is taking you so long?"

Mr. Christensen looked at me like he just realized I existed before turning to look at Adrian.

"Answer her." Adrian ordered with a calm voice.

"The account had been emptied and it's very hard to find out the final destination, it went from bank to bank just give me a minute." He said and even if he was compelled there was a condescending edge on his voice. Stupid banker!

I was about to say something when Adrian reached over and squeezed my hand to keep it shut.

I looked at Adrian who gave me a small smile and I smiled back. I guessed the storm was over…for now. Sometimes following Adrian's emotions was tiring.

The banker sighed with clear frustration. "I can't find much," he said looking at Adrian.

"Try harder, try everything you can think of," said Adrian in his last attempt to compel this man to find the info.

I was getting restless, I would be gone to New York in two weeks and this bank account was the one and ONLY lead we had. If nothing came out of it we were pretty much screwed.

The guy kept his eyes locked with Adrian's for a couple of seconds, probably trying to figure what his next move should be.

"Fine," he let out a breath reaching for his phone. He started to speak fast giving identification numbers and codes and stuff like that while typing on his computer.

It was both confusing and boring so I started to look around the office letting my thoughts wander. _What will I do when this 'Quest' will be over? What will happen to my friendship with Lissa? To my relationship with Adrian? To my non-existing relationship with Dimitri? To my guardian job? So many questions I didn't really want the answers to. Will I regret going to New York? Should I accept Tasha's offer to let me go and try to stay at the Court even if it was to work with Hans Croft? I had been convinced my whole life that I had to stay by Lissa, fight for her and by her side no matter what but what now? Things changed, people changed…__**I **__changed. _

"Rose? Little Dhampir?" I heard Adrian bringing me back to reality. The banker was looking at me with curiosity while Adrian looked at me with concern.

_How long did I space out? _I thought trying to keep my face straight. "Yes?" I tried, looking as smug as I could.

"I couldn't find much, all I have is printing right now," the Banker said pointing to the printer, in case I didn't know what 'printing' was maybe. "I couldn't find a name, only a location."

"Better than nothing," I said standing up and reaching for the two sheets of paper folding them in four and sliding them in my back jeans pocket. "Let's go," I said turning to Adrian, there is nothing more that guy can tell us.

Adrian sighed turning to the banker. "You are going to forget why we came here, you will think we discussed different possibility of investments." Adrian stood up and joined me by the door. "Well it was nice meeting you," he added with a bright smile resting his hand on my lower back, breaking eye contact with Christensen. "I'll think about those investments and I'll contact you."

"Yes I'll be waiting for your call," Christensen said joining us at the door shaking Adrian's hand with profusion completely ignoring me. Yes, I was not rich enough to be of interest.

I intended to wait to be home to read the papers the banker printed for us, but as soon as we exited the bank, my curiosity had the better part of me and I took the papers out of my back pocket.

Adrian chuckled, "I didn't expect you to wait that long my curious little dhampir," he said fondly.

"Uh huh," I said quickly scanning the pages and it was very general, nothing that could lead me to more until I reached the end of the last page and read where the funds were.

That's when it all became clear. I stopped walking my eyes still locked on the page.

"Rose what's wrong?" Asked Adrian resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know who it is! Damn it…I knew it all along!"

"What?" Asked Liam dumbfounded.

"I know who Lissa's sibling is!" I repeated not even comprehending how blind I had been.


	13. Chapter 12

**A.N:** Hey guys!

So here the chapter you have been waiting for. For the Dimka's Lovers he'll be around in next chapter.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I absolutely ADORE reading you.

Take care

Steffy

**Chapter 12:**

"Come on Rose you can't just drop a bomb like that and continue walking like nothing happened," snapped Adrian as we reached the room I shared with Liam.

"That was not something I could say in the street," I replied following Liam in the room.

"Well we're not in the street anymore," said Adrian coming to stand in from of me, eagerness written all over his face.

"It was so clear, I had all the elements…How blind can one person be?"

"Damn it Rose, you said that already," Adrian rested his hands on my shoulders and locked eyes with me. "Rose?"

"It's Jill!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Jill is Lissa's sibling."

"Jill?" He asked frowning with confusion. "Jill I-" His eyes widened with understanding. "Jailbait?"

I nodded.

"Jill Jailbait?" Asked Liam confused.

"Mastrano…Jill Mastrano," I told him.

"Oh right of course! Now I totally get it," he said with sarcasm. "Since I know everybody on the planet and all…"

Adrian raised one of his hands keeping the other secured on my shoulder. "Just…Give us a sec. Rose, how did you even think of her?"

"Come on Adrian, her mother is a dancer, Jill has the blond hair, jade eyes of the Dragomir. Plus you know where they live now? No? Detroit and look!" I turned the paper in my hand. "The final destination of the money is Detroit!"

Adrian let go of my shoulder with a weary sigh taking the paper out of my hand. "Not that I want to crush your enthusiasm Rose, but how many single ex-dancer mothers are there in Detroit?"

"Ninety-five percent of the local strippers?" Tried Liam.

Adrian burst into laugher as I glared at Liam.

"That was a very productive comment. Thanks, thanks so much." I snapped.

"Well at least I'm showing interest," he said with a slight shrug.

"You know sometimes I regret the tight ass part of you."

"Awwww Rose…you don't mean that."

I let out a grunt looking at Adrian again. "Okay let me rephrase that, I don't think there is a lot of single Moroi women ex-dancers that live in Detroit."

"Okay I will give you that one," Adrian admitted sitting heavily in a chair and ran his hand in his hair like he did every time he was worried. "And how do we that? We find her and go 'Hmm sorry Mrs. Mastrano did you have Jill with Eric Dragomir?' yes I'm sure she will be receptive."

"Maybe with a smile…" Liam added this time even managing to make me smile.

"No, there is some easier way to-"

"I won't compel her." Said Adrian cutting me off.

"I never asked you to! Did you hear me asking you to do anything? No." I shook my head. "It would just push her to mistrust the Royals even more."

"Would she be wrong?" Asked Adrian. "I mean really Rose we both know the world we live in is full of corruption, lies and betrayal. Do we really wish that on the kid?"

I sighed. It was true that Jill was just a sweet and innocent kid. "It's not like we have much choice Adrian and you know that. We need Lissa on the Council to get things moving, but if you have any other way to get passed the Quorum law I'm all ears."

Adrian stayed silent for a little while. "No," he finally let out reluctantly.

We both turned to Liam. He was older than us, maybe he knew something we didn't.

"What?" Asked Liam looking from me to Adrian.

"What do you think? What should we do?" I asked him.

"Oh your asking me? I'm sorry I didn't know, I was way too busy to listening to _Sophie's Choice_…Heartbreaking."

"You're an ass." I turned to Adrian. "I was thinking about sending an email to Jill, tell her we will be in Detroit very soon. I'm sure she will invite us over. Maybe we can hint to her mother on the fact that we know the truth."

"Oh yes, I'm sure she will be eager to share her secret with three strangers, a secret she worked so hard to keep." Said Adrian shaking his head like it was the silliest thing he ever heard.

I crossed my arms over my chest, in a defensive position. I always hated having my inconsistencies pointed at me. "Any better ideas Almighty Ivashkov?

Adrian sighed heavily as each time he knew it was pointless to argue. "No, nothing you would approve of."

"Okay! I'll send the email to Jill now and take care of the check-out downstairs. You guys get ready here."

"You want to leave…today?" Asked Adrian apparently taken aback.

"I…" I frowned with confusion. "Is there anything left to do here?"

"Yes plenty!" He said like it was obvious. "Gambling, having a bit of fun." He shrugged dismissively. "We have so many things to do here."

"Are you serious?" I shook my head. "Do you think we have time to lose with that?"

"I think we should enjoy ourselves yes." He replied challenging.

"I only have two weeks to do everything I have to do before leaving with Tasha! You knew," I pointed accusingly. "You knew it was not a leisure trip Adrian. I…" I took a deep breath, I was getting so mad! It was like he didn't understand what was at stake here, or maybe he just didn't care.

"Rose I-"

"You know what, stay here if you want to." I snapped walking the direction of the door, needing fresh air and distance before I said something I would regret.

Adrian caught my wrist. "You know that's not what I meant," he said with a small voice. "I just-"

I turned around to look at him. "Once I'm in New York, you'll be able to have your fun."

I saw hurt cross his face and regretted my words straight away. I didn't mean to let it out like that, but it was too late to take back my words.

Adrian let go of my wrist right away like I burnt him. "I'll go prepare my bag, I'll meet you downstairs in an hour," he added his voice cracking.

"Adrian!" I called just before he got out.

He stopped but didn't turn around. "It's alright Rose. It's…fine," he let out with a sigh before closing the door silently behind him.

I bit my bottom lip looking at the closed door. Why did I keep hurting him? He was so different than I was, I couldn't get mad at him for seeing things differently than I did. I was blaming him for not understanding but I knew he was trying…trying hard and it was bitchy to always pick on him.

I turned toward Liam who was still sitting awkwardly probably trying to disappear in the background.

As soon as I opened my mouth he raised his hand to stop me. "If you are about to talk about anything related to our trip to Detroit I'm all ears, if it is about what I _VERY _regretfully witnessed please forget I'm here."

I nodded. "What if I need you?"

He stood up and gave me an awkward hug. "That's all I can give you Rose. I'm very bad with feelings and relationships. I wouldn't know what to say…I'm sorry."

I smiled. "That's enough, thanks though."

"You go down, do whatever you have to, I'll get the stuff ready." He said already moving around the room.

I threw the few stuff I had out back in my bag.

"Leave it here I'll bring it down." Said Liam

"Thanks." As soon as I got out of the room my cell rang and the ID said Lissa. I winced but I couldn't ignore her call, it would worry her way too much.

"Hey Liss!" I said trying to sound as cheery as I could.

"Hey Rose, how are things going in Vegas?" She asked cheery too, but I could feel a small edge in her voice.

"Great...Why?"

"I know you well but…" She stopped and I could imagine her chewing on her bottom lip

"What is it Liss?"

"Well you know, there are rumors that….just making sure…"

"Come on, spill it."

"You're not there to marry Adrian are you?"

I almost chocked on that. "What?" I squeaked. "No! Of course not!"

She sighed with clear relief. "Yes I didn't think so."

"Told you she was not that crazy," I heard Christian shout behind her.

"Tell Emo boy to can it!" I sighed too, "but did you really think I would do something that radical?"

"Sorry," she mumbled with clear embarrassment. "It's just–just."

"I can't even believe you actually asked that question Liss. But no, Adrian and I are not getting married, not today nor tomorrow." _And the way things are going these days I'm not even sure we'll still be together when we come back_ I added to myself. It was like having sex with him breached our relationship instead of making it stronger.

Lissa laughed but I could hear it was forced. Could she read through my pretenses or were things even more tense than I thought they were. "Yes it was very silly of me to consider that."

"Well to your defense it's not like Rose has never done anything radical and stupid before." Said Christian, very close to the phone clearly wanting me to hear his snide comment.

"Bite me Fire boy!" I said before wincing knowing I gave him material for a practical joke. Sometimes living in this world sucked. It was the only place where the 'bite me' and the 'you suck' could be taken literally.

"You wish Rose, I know you dream of my fangs," I heard him followed by a 'ouch' and a whiny 'it's not fair she started it!' which made me chuckle.

"Shhh, just go sit on the sofa for a minute." Said Lissa with such a motherly tone that I could almost picture Christian's 'what the fuck' face.

"You really are a mother to him," I said trying to sound as serious as I could.

"Don't start Rose, not if you don't want me to go motherly with you too."

I simply grinned, what could I say I really welcomed the distraction and it was possible that, in the end, Lissa wouldn't even want to talk to me anymore.

"Lets just drop it okay? So how are things back at the Court?"

"Things are…tense," she said and the way she said that led me to think it was an understatement. "Some days are easier than others." She added evasively, but I knew she was talking about Dimitri. "Well Rose, I have to go…The little boy is getting restless. But don't be a stranger okay? Oh and say 'hi' to Adrian and Liam will you?"

"Of course and I'll give you a call tomorrow. Bye, take care and …"

"And?"

"Well as much as I hate to admit it; try to follow Dimitri's advice if he ever gives you any. He is…was reasonable and he is concerned by your safety." _Only your safety and God knows I hate him for it._ I added to myself.

Lissa stayed silent a second too long, just enough to make me realize she was hiding something from me. "Sure Rose, no problem," she said as smugly as she could, but I decided to go visit her thoughts once we were on our plane to Detroit.

We said our goodbye just as I reached the lobby computer. I sent a quick general email to Jill telling her that Adrian and I would be over tonight as we are touring the US and that he wanted to go visit _Belle Isle_. I had no idea of what it was exactly, but I heard it was one of Detroit's most popular tourist attractions.

After emailing Jill, I hurried to the reception to check-out.

"Oh Guardian Hathaway there is something for you," said the receptionist as soon I gave her my name.

"Okay…" I trailed off confused when she handed me a long narrow flat box about six inches with a small white envelope. I couldn't help being irritated imagining it was Adrian trying to pull the jewelry stunt on me again. I really cared for him, but I couldn't help being aggravated by this part of him that thought that pricey gifts were always making everything better. It was probably like that in his world but it was certainly not like that in mine.

However when I saw my name sprawled in very elegant script I knew it wasn't Adrian, it was a writing I learned to recognize. It was Victor Dashkov's.

I retreated to a discreet corner, to read the note since I knew better by now. Walls didn't only have ears, they had eyes too.

_Dearest Rose, _

_Your words yesterday broke my heart. The fact that you think Guardian Belikov doesn't love you anymore is a crime against nature._

I couldn't help but snort loudly to that getting some curious glances from some gamblers passing by. Me? Breaking his heart? Who was he kidding? He didn't care about me and even less about my relationship with Dimitri. I shook my head but continued reading.

_I'm not sure if you believed his words, but I surely don't so here is a present. It's a charmed bracelet that I infused with earth magic. It's a bit like the lust charm I infused the necklace with… Sorry about that (but I'm pretty sure neither of you truly regretted that)._

I didn't but right now I was pretty sure that Dimitri did.

_Anyways, if you decide to wear the bracelet, know that it won't have any effect on you. However, it will affect the person touching you by letting go of his inhibitions, his pretenses. If, like I think, he is still in love with you; he wouldn't be able to stop himself from sharing his true feelings for you. _

_Of course, you are totally free not to use it and I wouldn't be hurt if you simply discarded it. You are in a relationship already after all. _

_I just want you to be happy, _

_Your friend_

_V._

_My friend? My ass!_ I thought bitterly looking shrewdly at the letter in front of me. I knew he had an ulterior motive. Victor was many things but altruist was not one of them. I knew he expected something to happen, something bad. I sighed opening the box. The charm bracelet was silver, really refined and pretty tasteful. I knew I should discard it right now, not even thinking about it but I just couldn't help myself and slid the box in my leather boot and folded the letter in the back pocket of my jeans.

"Rose?" I jumped swirling around to see Adrian coming from behind me.

"I-Hey." I smiled reaching for his hand.

He pecked my lips softly; apparently he was not hurt anymore.

"Where were you?" I asked peeking behind him curiously. There was only a bar and jewelry shop there and I could smell from his breath that he didn't drink so I figured he went to give the ring back. I didn't want to marry him, or anyone else for that matter, but I couldn't help this little, tiny winy part of me to feel disappointed to see him bring back the ring. Stupid Rose!

"I just had a couple of things to do," he said shrugging dismissively keeping my hand secured in his. "Did you check out?"

I nodded. "Yes, did you organize the plane?"

"Yes we could be good to go in about 2 hours and I also reserved the hotel rooms in Detroit. Am I not productive?" He asked with real pride.

"Of course you are," I replied squeezing his hand. "I never thought otherwise."

"Liar!" He said jokingly pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Well maybe I did before, but not anymore and that's the truth." I wiggled out of his embrace. I had never been very hot for PDA. "So where did you book?"

"MGM Grand Detroit."

"I never heard of it," I said as we started to walk to meet with Liam that was waiting in front of the reception with our two bags.

"Oh Rose, your ignorance of this kind of things makes me love you even more."

_No its okay…no more love_ I thought but simply smiled. Well I would have been lying if I said that I didn't like the idea of him loving me unconditionally because, as tough as I wanted to act, seeing myself through his eyes helped me deal with a lot of rough things. However some guilt sustained the part of me that kept shouting that I didn't love him as much as he deserved to be loved and without knowing if I could ever love him as much as he wanted me to, as much as he deserved to be. He kept saying it was alright, that we had time, that it was the way he wanted us to be but the day would come when he will start to want more? Will he want it to me? And if he did, will I be able to give him more than what we share right now? Unlikely and I'll have to let him go then or he will be the one to stop fighting and I wouldn't blame him. I thought it before and I confirmed it today, I was always bound to lose the men I loved.

"Rose? Are you with us?" Asked Adrian, standing by the open door of a black and sleek car.

"I, yes of course!" I replied wondering how long I zoned out but seeing the worry in Adrian's eyes and the questioning in Liam's I presumed it was more than embarrassing.

"Where were you Rose?" Adrian asked taking the seat beside me at the back as Liam sat in the front, beside the driver.

I sighed, "not really sure."

"You'll keep me posted?" he asked taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"I will," I said resting my head on his shoulder, painfully aware of the bracelet in my boot and letter in my back pocket.

"Can I check my email?" I asked Adrian pointing to his laptop as we sat in the jet.

"Of course!" He transferred it from his table to mine. "What's mine is yours Rose, never forget that."

I simply pecked his lips quickly. If it had been any other guy I would have laughed replying something like 'ohhhhh even the bank account? Nice!" but it was not the kind of joke I could make with Adrian because he would certainly go 'sure!' and add me to his bank account the next minute.

I smiled as soon as I opened my email box.

"What do you know…" I said cheerily.

"What is it?" Asked Liam sitting across from us.

"We're invited for Dinner tomorrow night at Jill's house. Tomorrow we'll know."

"Yes," said Adrian with a small smile.

"Yep," confirmed Liam before closing his eyes and letting his head fall on the headrest.

I also closed my eyes to enter Lissa's mind and find out the source of her discomfort.


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N:** Hey Guys!

Here is chapter 13, the one were you'll get some Dimitri. I hope you'll enjoy it, I know how much you are missing him.

So now on another note I MIGHT not be able to update next week. Work is really crazy these days but I will do my best for you, my faithful readers and reviewers, you are just so awesome.

Well I really hope you'll like this chapter. don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Take Care

Steffy.

**Chapter 13:**

When I slide into Lissa's head she was lying in bed with Christian and I thanked my lucky stars I didn't slip in her head a few minutes before. I had viewed way too many sex scenes of the two of them for a lifetime! The first had already been too much.

Christian smiled looking into her eyes; it was such a sweet loving smile. The kind of smile I only saw when I was in Lissa's head, the kind of smile that showed how much he loved her. He was a different Christian then…Almost 'human' no pun intended.

Lissa reached for his hand and kissed it before stirring in the bed ready to get up.

Christian kept her hand in his and pulled her to him. "Where are you going? Aren't you good here with me? It's barely morning, we still have time."

It was true, the sun was about to set now, the Moroi world was coming to life.

"I—I just want to check on Dimitri before going to the meeting with Tasha."

Christian sighed with clear annoyance and let go of Lissa's hand. "I don't understand why you keep doing that!" He said not even trying to conceal his aggravation. "We're good together and you leave me to check on him. You've been doing that for the last couple of days. Hell! You've been doing that for the past month!"

"How—how can you say that? He has been through a lot you know!" Said Lissa getting mad, she was thinking that Christian was just being selfish and inconsiderate.

I would have loved to agree with her, I already thought most of the time that Christian was an ass for anything that was not related to Lissa, but unfortunately, I could see his point. It hurt me too, when Lissa protected Dimitri and when he chose her over me. The fact that he was hurt and destabilized didn't make any difference.

"You don't know how hard it is on him!"

"Don't I? And you do?" He asked his icy blue eyes boring in hers. "I'm sorry Lissa I do feel bad for the guy I do but…"

"But?" She tried as her anger increased.

"He brought it on himself." Added Christian and I had to admit I was impressed by him right now. I knew he could see Lissa getting mad, he could have dropped it. Tell her that it didn't matter but he stood his ground, just like I would. Maybe it was true what people said, sparks flew as soon as we were together because we were just too similar.

"He brought it on himself? You've got to be kidding me! Like he asked to be turned Strigoi." She got out of bed and slid into her robe.

"I'm not talking about that. It has to be terrible for him to deal with his memories, but I'm not an idiot I know that being away from Rose is not helping. That's what I meant by he brought it on himself." He added sitting on the bed, his back against the bed frame.

Lissa sat back with a weary sigh. Her anger vanished and she felt a bit sad just at the mention of my name.

Christian ran his hands on his face. "You know I would deny it if it ever became public, but the one I feel bad for is Rose."

Lissa was taken aback, she eyed him curiously.

"What?" He blushed slightly.

"No it's…it's just…I…"

"You may have set the final stone in the process of bringing him back, but Rose fought her hardest for him. She went to the end of the world to save him. She LITERALLY brought him back from the dead. She managed to accomplish what everybody, including ourselves, thought was impossible." He shook his head. "By going after him, she knew she was sacrificing her spot by your side and it used to mean everything to her. We both know how much it had to cost her to walk away."

"I know," she replied softly looking at her hands that were crossed on her lap. She felt both sad and guilty for me.

"And then he is back and he is acting like what she did was nothing, like all her sacrifices and pain didn't mean anything so…" He shrugged slightly. "I know the guy is hurt and I'm sorry, but my allegiance goes to Rose here even if I rather get stabbed than say it to her face."

"Yes but he feels…"

"Lost? Broken? Guilty? Whatever it is, it doesn't justify the way he's been to Rose. But whatever, it's not of my business. But if you want to go, just go."

"He needs someone on his side too you know." Said Lissa quietly. She was feeling like she was betraying me in some way.

I did feel that way at first, I couldn't deny that, but it was not the case anymore. I understood, if not liked or approved, of the link that Lissa built with Dimitri and she could help him get better, and if he could keep her safe, who was I to deny them that? I would talk to Lissa, let her know it was okay.

Lissa had flashes of Dimitri yesterday, he came to see her, he was the one who told her about the persisting rumors concerning my imminent wedding with Adrian. He was the one who convinced her to give me a call and ask me about it.

"Yes I'll go." She said taking the direction of the bathroom.

She showered quickly and when she came back in the room Christian was gone. He left a note on the table telling her he was in his room and that he'll meet her at the 'Fight with magic' Committee meeting.

She sighed, she knew things were still not as good as they once were between them, but she hoped to go back on the way it was soon. She was also scared that her protectiveness toward Dimitri might create a chasm between Christian and her as it did with Adrian. But she also knew she couldn't let him down, she felt the extent of his suffering, the extent of his guilt. She had felt his heart breaking…Nobody knew his pain as much as she did.

When she made it to Dimitri's room he opened almost immediately like he was waiting behind the door.

"Princess," he said bowing his head slightly.

_What the fu-_ I sighed. That guy was always so much into the protocol it was not even funny.

"Please come in," He said moving on the side gesturing her in.

After she walked in, he closed the door and hurried to his small armchair where an overused copy of a western book was lying flat on the seat. It was so Dimitri, it was almost painful for me to see that, but of course…it didn't mean the same to Lissa. For her it didn't mean anything.

She might know his pain now, but she didn't know him. She didn't know what made him tick…what made him mad, happy or sad, but I did and that was maybe the main reason for which he was rejecting me.

"Rose is not getting married," she said looking around his room noticing how bare and 'cold' it was.

"Is that good news?" He questioned gesturing her to sit down but she just shook her head negatively.

"How would I know?" Asked Lissa finally meeting his eyes.

He really looked tired, he was still muscular and everything but he looked weaker somehow, like something… what made him strong vanished.

"I can't believe she would just go there to have fun that is just so…not her," he said sitting down on his bed looking thoughtful.

"We all change. She is there with Adrian and Liam doing whatever she has to do," said Lissa trying to sound smug but I could feel the immense curiosity eating her up inside.

"She sure has a lot of men around her," said Dimitri trying to sound detached but he didn't fool Lissa or me.

"Well it's not like you have anything to say about that." Started Lissa and I could feel the anger and frustration she felt, switch, and hit target on Dimitri.

"Excuse—What?" He asked apparently taken aback.

"You know I don't even know why you mettle on her business here." She started to pace the room. "You know you keep saying how I saved you, but I didn't and I'm sure you know that!" She swirled and locked eyes with him. "Do you have any idea of everything she did…Everything she sacrificed to save you?"

"Yes," he let out in a whisper however, he held her eyes.

"So you know that I might have put the last brick on the wall but she is the one who built everything. I—I'm sorry but anything which has to do with her as nothing to do with you."

"I just don't want her to get hurt; I'm just trying to look out for her."

"Don't worry, nobody can hurt her as much as you did." She let out almost immediately regretting it when she saw the look of agony on his face. "I…" She cleared her throat hating herself for pointing that out as she knew it was probably one of the things he beat himself up the most for. "Are you coming to Tasha's meeting today?" She asked trying to change subject.

He shook his head. "No I rather not, I'm still not get used to the sideway glances I get."

"Yea… Well I'll come and see you later okay?" She asked even more sweetly trying to make up for the fact that she had snapped at him.

Dimitri nodded again and moved from his spot on the bed to the armchair taking his book on the process. I managed to read the title through Lissa's eyes it was _'Ride the Wild Country_'by Chap O'Keefe. I knew it was one of Dimitri's favorite, one book he really had to read when he wanted to evade reality for a while.

He was reading it one day during one of our training session and he was so engrossed in it that I almost, and I mean almost, managed to sneak up on him after running my laps.

"_What is so fascinating about those old lame stories?" I had asked him then_

_He had chuckled, placing one of my rebellious strands of hair gently behind my ear. "In these books Rose, you always know who the bad and good guys are. There is just black and white, right and wrong. There is no confusion, no deceiving and no pretense. I would love for this world to be real," he had added then with an unmistakable edge of nostalgia in his voice. _

I only understood too well now what he had meant then. He had been the person I believed in the most, the person I trusted the most, and voluntary or involuntary, he was the person who hurt me beyond words.

"I don't want her to love me anymore," he said as Lissa reached for the door. Those words surprisingly still managed to hurt me even if I should know better by now. "But I don't think I could ever live with the thought of her hating me," he added simultaneously breaking Lissa's heart and mine.

Lissa stopped, hand on the door knob, but she didn't turn around. "I'm not Rose, but I know her well enough to confidently say that will never happen. She could never hate you." _I'm not even sure she could ever stop loving you_ she added to herself.

I decided it was the right moment to slip out of her head. I looked around and Liam was nowhere to be found. I looked to my right and Adrian had pushed his seat down and based on his quiet breathing he was probably sleeping. It was true that we didn't sleep much last night and Adrian always needed lots of sleep.

I smiled at his face so relaxed and pushed my seat down carefully. I curled up, my back to him taking his limp arm and putting it on my waist. He almost immediately wrapped his arm around me, pulling me even closer so our bodies were almost one.

"Love you Rose, so much," he said kissing the back of my neck but it was clear from his voice that he was still sleeping.

I rested my hand on top of his and fell asleep counting his quiet heartbeats I could feel against my back.

* * *

We made it to Jill's apartment building just before 6. It would only be Adrian and I for dinner as Liam whined like a child until we let him out of it. Since we became 'family' I was seeing a much more human side to him and boy he could be annoying.

"Rose? Adrian? You're early." Said Jill as soon as she opened the door. She was wearing a pair of loose sweatpants, a gray 'St Vladimir' tee-shirt and a messy ponytail.

"Oh really?" I asked feigning innocence. In the email she told us her mother was working until 6:30 and to come around 7, but I told Adrian we were expected at 6. "I thought you said 6, my bad…We can come back later if you want."

Adrian threw me a dark glance, surely seeing through my little trick.

"I- No!" Jill shook her head vigorously. "Don't be silly, come in. I'm just not very presentable that's it."

"You're very pretty," said Adrian with his bright smile making her blush beet red. "What are you trying to do?" Adrian whispered to me as we entered the apartment.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Jill asked after gesturing us in her small yet very cozy living room.

I nodded. "Oh yes thanks, anything will be fine," I smiled looking at Adrian.

He nodded. "Yes me too anything, thanks."

"I have some freshly made ice tea," she said tentatively.

"Perfect," I said as enthusiastically as I could.

She smiled back apparently pleased to be a decent hostess and left us sitting in the sofa.

"So what are you trying to pull here?" Adrian whispered urgently.

"What? Everybody make mistakes." I whispered back.

He shook his head with annoyance. "Yes we all do but not you, not now. You've got a secret agenda."

"Well it's not secret if you know about it is it? I-"

"Rose!" He snapped with annoyance.

"Fine…" I said raising my hand in surrender. "I was thinking that maybe we could ask her some questions concerning her life that we couldn't ask if her mother-"

I couldn't finish my sentence as Jill came in with a small tray and three glasses of ice tea.

We drank making small talk, explaining to her that we were here for a little vacation.

"Give us a tour?" I asked cheerily.

"Ye-Yes of course." She said seeming somehow embarrassed.

"I love your living room it's very charming," said Adrian apparently seeing her discomfort and it was probably because Adrian was a rich royal.

The flat was very little, but probably coziest place I had ever seen. It was the first time I visited and it almost felt like home.

"Fan of astronomy I see," Said Adrian as we walked into Jill's room.

It was insane, constellations posters all over the walls, there was even the Milky way painted on the ceiling.

"I always dreamed to be an astronaut." She smiled ruefully. "Silly dream I know."

"No, no dreams are silly. Dream on until your dream come true," I said quoting AeroSmith. Looking at a funny poster saying '_it's okay Pluto I'm not a planet either'_. I wouldn't have pictured Jill as an Astronomy buff.

I just had time to see Adrian's 'what-the-fuck' face before I concentrated on the wall panel with lots of pictures. There was a lot of pictures of Jill with her mother, or of her mother dancing. There were also some pictures of Jill with some of her St Vlad friends.

"You don't have pictures of your dad?" I asked keeping my eyes on the panel. I knew if I turned my head I would meet Adrian's reproving eyes which would seem to say 'smooth Rose, VERY smooth'.

Jill came to stand beside me and stayed silent for a couple of seconds. "I-don't know my dad," she finally let out like she was revealing some big secret, like she was ashamed of that.

"Don't worry about it it's cool," I said resting my hand on her shoulder in my awkward attempt to comfort her. "You know I didn't meet my dad before I was 18."

"And sometimes I wish I didn't know mine," said Adrian trying to sound teasing but I knew that deep down he meant it.

"I'll never meet him," she continued barely louder than a whispered. "My mom told me he died in a car accident about four years ago."

I threw a 'See! I told you so' look to Adrian. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged dismissively. "It's alright, it's not like I knew him or anything." She said trying to sound brave ,but I could see through her pretense. She was hurting to have an absentee father. I knew it because I had been her not so long ago.

"And how-" I started to question when we were interrupted by a voice in the corridor.

"Jill honey I'm home! Are you ready for your friends?"

Jill hurried out of her room with us on her trail.

"Hi Mom actually-"

Her mother looked up from the take out food she put on the kitchen table.

"Oh!" She blushed slightly. "Caught red-handed. I'm not so much of a chef," she admitted with a smile.

"Don't worry Rose isn't either," said Adrian, earning himself a discreet kick.

"Sorry we're early," I said extending my hand. "Thank you for the dinner invitation it's a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Mastrano."

"Please Rose call me Emily," she said with a kind smile.

"Well thank you Emily."

She nodded before concentrating on Adrian. "Lord Ivashkov," She said with a slight bow of the head.

"Oh no no please," said Adrian with apparent embarrassment. "Call me Adrian, just Adrian."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Adrian, I've heard a lot about you. You've made quite an impression on Jill."

Jill blushed beet red when Adrian wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"She made quite an impression on us too. We enjoyed having her around."

Emily chuckled. "Jill honey why don't you take your friends in the living room and come back to help me set things for dinner."

"We can help," I volunteered.

"Certainly not! You are our guests," Said Emily already starting to move around.

Jill gestured us to the living room and hurried back in the kitchen as soon as we were sitting down.

"Maybe we should leave them alone," Adrian whispered in my ear.

I looked at him with surprise. "You can't be serious," I hissed back. "All the pieces fit."

He nodded, "True I give you that much. You are probably right but is it worth it?" He asked pointing in the general direction of the kitchen. "It seems clear they are not living with this money. She is probably keeping it in a bank account for Jill's University."

I opened my mouth to reply, but he stopped me resting his forefinger on my lips.

"I mean look at them Rose, they love each other. Apparently Emily did everything to keep Jill away from the Court. Do you really want to do that to them?"

"It's not about them or you or me here. Don't you want to finish what your aunt has started? It's maybe even why she was killed you know."

"Rose…" He said with a weary sigh. "There was much more at stake with my aunt than getting Lissa on the Council and you know that."

"Why getting me out of the picture then? I have to do what I have to do."

"Like always," he replied coldly.

At this instant Jill came to call us for dinner. I sat beside Adrian across from Emily.

"So how did you two meet?" Asked Emily when we were eating dessert. " I'm sorry but you seem a bit too old to be a student at the Academy." She added to Adrian's attention.

Adrian laughed nodding in confirmation. "Yes I'm 22, well I met Rose last year over Christmas holidays and as soon as I saw her I knew I was lost." He smiled reaching for my hand and squeezing it. Apparently we were good again. I followed her to the Academy, I didn't want to be away from her anymore."

"Oh you should hear all the romantic stories I heard about them mom! It was like a real life Cinderella story!" Jill blurted out before looking to her plate in embarrassment.

"Don't believe everything you've heard." I said teasing.

"Well you can believe the ones saying how fantastically romantic I am," said Adrian with a grin.

I snorted as Emily chuckled.

I gave Adrian a meaningful look silently asking him to get Jill away from the table. Now will be the moment of truth, either Adrian would support my plan even if he didn't condemn it and take Jill away or would he simply pretend to not understand.

"Oh Jill I meant to ask you…" he cleared his throat like he was trying to figure out what he would say. "Do you have the special computer program showing the Constellation progression?"

I could see her face light up. "Yes I do! Would you like to see it?"

Adrian nodded. "Yes please."

Jill looked at me as a silent invitation.

"You two go ahead, I'm not that attracted to astronomy myself."

"Do you want a coffee?" Emily asked when Adrian disappeared down the hall with Jill.

"Yes please, just black."

"So how are things at the Court? It has to be tense since…" She looked embarrassed.

"My almost condemnation for murder?" I nodded, "yes pretty much."

"Jill was worried sick about you, She wanted to come to Court, but-" She shrugged.

"Yes you have just fought so long for her not to have any business there, it would be foolish to go now wouldn't it?"

Emily looked at me curiously. "I guess…" she trailed off.

"Things are a bit crazy these days with the Quorum Law. Trying to get the last Dragomir to the Council she had supposedly no living sibling you know." I said keeping my eyes locked with her.

"Why-Why are you telling me all this?"

"Why not? You know she can make things move, not only for Royals, but for everybody. Lissa is the voice the Council needs to move forward if anyone go against that…is condemning us."

Emily who was still looking at me silently closed her eyes. She suddenly looked so weary…older...so weak. She sighed almost with despair. "I hoped that day would never come…How much do you know?" She asked clearly giving up.


	15. Chapter 14

**A.N**: Hey guys!

See even if I were SUPER busy at work I still managed to write this chapter. I really hope you you are going to enjoy it and don't forget to review I love reading you.

Take care

Steffy

**Chapter 14**:

I looked at her not really knowing what I could answer. What did I know? Not much…virtually nothing! It was mainly lucky guesses and good hunches. I was pretending a lot more than I knew.

"I know enough to shake things up and before you go denying everything…I've got proof_._"_ Liar, liar pants on fire_. I added to myself.

Emily threw a quick worried glanced toward the corridor. "Let's not talk here, not now." She whispered almost pleading.

I didn't want her to think I was a monster trying to ruin her life either. I was doing what was needed to be done in order to set things right, to create an even Council, to make things better for all of us.

"Fine…where?" I asked hoping she wouldn't try to double cross me.

"I'll meet you at your hotel later and I'll explain things to you... I promise." She was twisting her hands together in clear discomfort and I honestly felt sorry for her. I understood why Adrian had been so reluctant to let me go through with all that. I was about to change the life of these two people, probably not for the better as far as they were concerned and I was doing that to a kid who never asked anything. I was not sure that my excuse of '_it's for the greater good_' would keep my conscience from coming back to kick me hard.

"I'm staying at the MGM Detroit it's -"

"I know where it is." She replied raising her hand to stop me. "Everybody in Detroit knows where it is."

"I'll give you my room number and-"

"Are you staying alone?" She asked out of the blue.

I couldn't help but blush at that even if there was no reason for me to. Emily was not my mother and Adrian and I were two consenting adults. Nothing to be ashamed of and yet, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. When we reached the hotel the day before, Adrian asked me were by bags should be taken and I knew he expected a lot from this answer so I told him that his room was just fine. The bright smile that spread on his face made it all worth it. We didn't even have sex that night, I simply slept in his arms and he had told me it was all he needed, me beside him.

"I…why?" I asked avoiding a direct answer.

"I don't want to talk in front of him, you only." She said crossing her arms on her chest.

"You can trust him Emily, I trust him with my life, he is-"

"Those Royals… They can only be trusted to a point believe me" she said and I could hear the bitterness in her voice. "They think they want the responsibilities, but give some to them and they'll dump you. It's you only or nothing, take it or leave it."

I stayed silent for a second but I knew I had to agree and fast. Adrian was maybe a miracle worker but there was only so much he could discuss with Jill. "Fine only you and me." I took a paper towel and scribbled my cell number on it. "Give me a call when you make it to the hotel, I'll meet you in the lobby and we'll go somewhere."

She nodded satisfied.

"But for the record, I think you are wrong. Adrian is the best person out there. He is a good man and a good boyfriend and-"

She gave me a humorless laugh. "Yes, I'm pretty sure he thinks so too but put him face to face with his responsibilities…believe me he will run just like they all will do." She shook her head with weariness. He is probably even lying to himself." She locked eyes with me. "Tell him that you are pregnant…you'll see him get detached faster that you can expect."

"I know Adr-" I was cut off by Adrian very loud laugh, a clear warning that they were coming back.

"So?" I asked as Adrian entered the kitchen with Jill right behind him.

"It was very instructive…" He turned to Emily. "Jill knows so much about astronomy, it's impressive."

"I know, my baby is smart" said Emily with fondness and an edge of sadness that I probably caused.

"Mom!" Said Jill blushing with embarrassed.

"Well," I said standing up." It was a very charming evening, thanks again for the invitation. I shall see you again very soon" I added locking eyes with Emily.

"Of course" said Emily with a polite smile,

"Let me just phone Liam," said Adrian after throwing me a curious glance.

I gave Jill a hug.

"Thanks for coming Rose, it was fun seeing you again."

"It was great seeing you too. Take care okay?" I said not really knowing what would happen from now on, she might even end up hating me.

Adrian hugged Jill too and said a polite goodbye to Emily.

"Come on Rose spill it!" He asked as soon as we sat in the car that Liam was driving.

"She knows that I know. She is coming to meet me at the hotel a bit later tonight to talk about it."

"Where are we going to meet her? Our room?" He asked eagerly, so eagerly that I felt bad to tell him he was not invited.

"She- She doesn't want to talk to you she…doesn't trust Royals." I took his hand and squeezed it. "I tried to make her understand, but she wouldn't budge."

Adrian looked disappointed but he nodded. "I understand, we can't say we, Royals, treated her well."

I nodded too, surprised by his calm and understanding. We made the rest of the trip in silence and I couldn't help but replay her words about Royals and responsibilities. Was Adrian fooling himself too, thinking he wanted it all with me? Would he run away like Eric did or like every other Royals ever did? Maybe putting him face to face with reality would save us both heartaches.

We were in the hotel lobby when I blurted out. "What would you say if I told you I wanted a baby?"

Liam almost choked on his saliva as Adrian froze on the spot.

"W-what?" He asked his face would have been comical if the instant was not so critical.

"I said, what if I told you I wanted a baby? What would you say?"

"You know what? That's my queue." Said Liam backtracking, keeping his eyes on us like we were some feral animals. "That's new, Abe is going to kill them" I heard him mumble before he turned around and left the building.

"Do you want a baby?" Adrian asked, taking a step toward me.

"That's not what I said." I replied taking a step back.

Adrian sighed. "Let's talk about that upstairs please" he said starting to walk toward the elevators, turning around a couple of time to make sure I was following.

The elevator ride was made in an awkward silence and Adrian only spoke when we were in the room.

"Did you smoke or drink anything?" he asked taking his jacket off and throwing it negligently on the back of a chair.

"You know I'm pretty sane" I locked my eyes with him. "What if I told you I-"

"Wanted a baby. Yes, I heard you the two times you told me that. It's just…not you Rose, where did that come from?"

"Is that why you are with me? Because you know subconsciously that I wouldn't want the babies and marriage so you don't need to take the responsibilities?" I couldn't believe that Emily had been right.

"You- You are not seriously thinking that are you?" He asked and I could see his eyes turning dark green but it was with anger not lust this time.

I shrugged. "It seems like that to me," I said looking away.

He was in front of me in two quick strides and gripped my upper arms so strongly it was actually painful. "Look at me Rose" he growled. When I refused to cooperate he shook me a little "Rose, look at me!"

I finally turned, meeting his eyes, pretending not to care.

"I don't know what that woman told you about me…us but she is wrong. You want babies? Let's make babies! How many do you want? 1? 3? 10? I want a house full of dhampir babies, our dhampir babies!" He let go, brusquely looking at me with both disbelief and pain. "I never told you all that because I knew it would scare you, but of all the things…I never thought you would doubt my commitment to you…to us."

Seeing the pain I was causing him yet again made me hate myself a bit more. I didn't want the babies and the marriage why did I ever let those woman words touch me.

"Of all the things that are certain in your mind, of all the things I thought you knew were permanent, I thought you knew that my love and commitment and love for you could never EVER change or fade. I want you as my wife as the mother of my children."

"Adrian please not now I-"

"You started it Rose! Now you'll hear it all." He had a humorless laugh. "All the things I was way too scared to ever say to you because I knew it would make you run away. I'm waiting for you to show one sign of weakness, one sign of indecision so I can make you my wife, I know I'm your number two, your second choice but as long as you are with me it's alright."

I could see his eyes were glistening with tears. I wanted to rewind everything, I regretted opening my mouth, I regretted doubting him.

"I said it's alright that you want to remain like that, but it's a lie. I'm waiting…hoping you'll realize I'm the one for you, hoping you will start to imagine our children the way I do. Our little girl with your beautiful black hair, full lips and button nose with her daddy's big green eyes." He smiled in a way that I knew it meant he was picturing her right now. "Or our little boy…hot tempered just like his mother and cheeky just like his father. I can imagine our house...our home, the one I've been drawing for months" he admitted. "So please Rose, don't tell me I don't want the commitment as you are the one who keeps hurting me by pushing me away." He threw his hands up in exasperation before reaching for his jacket.

"Where are you going? Adrian?"

He was walking away without another word.

"Adrian don't walk away! Not like that!" I said not able to keep my voice from breaking.

"I need a drink…alone" he said already half way through the door. "And you can let your new friend Emily up tonight, I won't interrupt you. This is your room now Rose" he said before slamming the door shut letting me frozen with pain and guilt.

I finally moved and ran in the corridor, but Adrian had already left. I sighed closing my eyes. Why did I keep hurting the people I loved? Why did I keep hurting myself?

I was about to go look for Adrian when my phone started vibrating. It was Emily telling me she would be there in less than ten minutes. I gave her my room number and told her to come meet me there because Adrian wouldn't come and bother her. It was not like I knew where he was anyways.

I was also mad at Emily now, she managed to put the doubt in my head in less than five minutes.

When Emily came up, my anger didn't subside and I was also worrying about Adrian, wondering where he had vanished to. An upset Adrian without any supervision was making me sick with worry.

"Are you alright?" She asked as I gestured her toward the luxury sofa.

"I'm not relevant here" I said a bit colder than intended.

She frowned and looked down and she apparently misunderstood my coldness for judgment as she started to justify herself.

"I know what you think but…it's not like that."

I sighed. "Really it doesn't matter I-"

"When I met him, I didn't know who he was" she continued like I didn't interrupt her. "I knew he was wealthy but I didn't know he was royal and for the life of me I didn't know he was married." She shook her head apparently lost in her thought. "If I had known…things would have been different but at the same time I can't regret it." She had a small smile. "He gave me Jill, and she is the best thing that could ever happen to me."

I simply looked at her silently.

"I grew attached, I was even in love with this man and when I told him about my pregnancy he finally admitted he was married, with two children" she shook her head. "I have been stupid! I should have known. It would have been easy to find out… Maybe I just didn't want to know who he was, maybe I just liked it that way." She snorted. "It was the same for him apparently. He got tangled in this mess…" She sighed, "I knew he was giving me that money to ease his guilt, but I never spent the money." She shook her head vigorously. "No, not a cent. The money is in an account for Jill…she is the one who's been wronged."

I knew only too well how it was easy to get into a deep mess with no good way out.

"You can't reveal that Rose please. You know how they will treat Jill? How they will treat me? I- Please."

"You know that if I found you other will find you too, soon. And you can believe me, some people would be ready to anything for Jill not to exist."

"What do you mean?" she asked getting even paler than her normal Moroi complexion.

"I mean that some people want the Dragomir sibling dead," I replied not really looking to scare her. I was just stating the truth. "But- But I... We can keep her safe."

Emily was staring at me still in shock and I felt bad. I was more or less telling her that the life of the person she loved the most on this planet was in danger.

"Just come with Jill for a simple visit. It's not like she never came before. Meet Lissa, Christian… You'll see things won't be so bad."

"What if I still don't want my daughter to be exposed to that?"

I looked at her silently. "Then I think it will be only fair for Jill and Lissa to take the decision. Jill is a smart kid, it's her decision to make but you get to see first."

Emily sighed closing her eyes with exhaustion.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked meeting my eyes.

"Not really, but believe me it's for the best."

"Time will tell" she replied standing up. "When?"

"As soon as possible…" I looked at Adrian's bag on the floor and knew it was time to go home. "Tomorrow?"

She looked away thoughtful. "I'll find a way. What time?"

"I'll give you a call in the morning," I replied following her to the door.

"I hope it's not the biggest mistake of our lives."

I stayed silent, not really knowing if it was a mistake or not.

As soon as she left, I started to look around for Adrian and called him many times. He never ignored my calls before and I was getting more and more anxious running around like a headless chicken.

I went back in the room, still no sign of him. I was about to call Liam for help when my phone rang.

"Adrian?" I asked in a rush. "Adrian please talk to me" I added when he didn't speak. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not Adrian," said a deep voice slightly accented that I, by now knew by heart.

"Dimitri…" I whispered in the phone as it was the last person on earth I expected to talk to.


	16. Chapter 15

**A.N**: Hey guys!

I know I was making you go insane but work was and still is very busy, I have barely in minute for myself and when I get home I'm exhausted. Moreover I had a MAJOR writer block from which it still pretty hard to recover.

Well I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update next time next week.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Take care

Steffy

**Chapter 15:**

"I- What do you want Dimitri it's late." I said looking at the clock in the room . It was past midnight in the human world.

"It's still early for me."

"What do you want Dimitri?" I asked pacing the room. I didn't want to be mean or anything, but usually Adrian came back soon, he got mad and hurt easy but he also calmed easy. He left me more than two hours ago, he should be back by now like nothing had happened.

"I've heard you're in Detroit." He said as coolly as ever.

"And?"

"You always told me how you didn't like that city and now you answer your phone all panicked."

"Listen as much fun as it is to chit-chat with you I really have to-"

"Rose please," he said and I could hear the lassitude in his voice. "Whatever has been said or…done doesn't matter here. You know I care about you and always will." He sighed. "You are hiding something big from me and I- I can't help you if you keep me in the dark."

I stayed silent, sitting on the edge of the bed looking at myself in the mirror. He was right, I didn't know if his love really faded or not. I was not even sure I loved him as much as I once had, but one thing was sure, we would always care about each other. He would always own a little part of me as I would always own a little part of him. Even in the moment that I hated him the most, even in the moment when he made me suffer I couldn't help but care, wanting him safe…Why was it just so hard for me to even comprehend he could feel the same?

"Is Lissa in danger?" He asked bringing me back to reality. I should have known…Lissa was his first concern now.

"Not because of what I'm doing." I admitted closing my eyes, surrendering. "I'm trying to secure her…" I bite my bottom lip not really knowing what to tell him, especially over the phone. "You are right it's big, but I'll tell you everything when I get back, I promise." Dimitri was the best guardian around, and even if it took me this long to understand, keeping him in the dark might weaken Lissa's security and as much as I hated to admit it Dimitri could be trusted…Maybe not with my heart or life, but I could trust him blindly with Lissa's life and the secrets surrounding her safety.

"You were panicking when you answered the phone Roz-Rose I'm worried."

I gave him a humorless laugh. "It has nothing to do with Strigoi or Lissa or the reason of my trip Dimitri don't worry. This one is ALL me!" _Because_ _I'm an idiot that loves being hurt _I added to myself.

"Do you want to-"

"Talk about it?" I finished for him. "No not really, especially not with you. Listen I promise my life is not in jeopardy right now I just…It has nothing to do with you or Lissa but I need to go now. I should be back tomorrow, we'll talk then I promise."

"Rose please be careful."

"Take care of Lissa," I replied before hanging up. I dialed Liam's number praying he had, at least, seen Adrian.

"Hey," he whispered on the phone taking me aback.

"Were- Were you sleeping?" I asked feeling bad as I was about to mettle him in my love life, something that he made no secret about abhorring,

"I wish," he spat in his hushed tone. "No I've been playing babysitter for a very drunk, very whiny Moroi."

"He is with you!" I shouted with relief. "I was so so worried. Where are you?"

"How many times should I tell you guys I don't want to get caught up in your mess?"

"Where are you Liam?"

He sighed. "In my room I-"

"I'll be right over," I replied slapping my phone shut almost running to Liam's room knocking frantically.

Liam opened the door rolling his eyes.

"He is here?" I asked stepping in the room.

"Sort of…" he replied pointing at the single bed where Adrian laid.

As I approached the bed I could smell the alcohol, he was drunk…big time. I sighed kneeling by his head gently brushing his cheek with the back of my hand.

Adrian opened an eye and I gave him a gentle smile to show him I wasn't upset.

"Hey…" I whispered.

Adrian growled and turned around. It wouldn't have hurt me more if he had slapped me. It was a first, Adrian had never rejected me before.

"Would you mind if I slept here tonight?" I asked Liam joining him back in the main room.

"And where will I go?"

I gave him the key card of my room. "Please," I said my voice cracking with weariness as he was about to argue.

He took the card and nodded. "Do…Do you want to talk about it?" He said giving him a sidelong glance.

I gave him a humorless laugh. "You told me you didn't want to mettle."

"It's more like I have no clue how to help you and its pretty new to me…I never felt helpless before."

"Don't worry I have no clue most of the time." I shook my head. "I don't think love is supposed to make sense."

He shrugged looking from Adrian to me and back again. "Maybe…But I don't think it's supposed to hurt that much either."

I looked at Adrian's sleeping form again. "I don't know…I guess not, but sometimes you can't let go, no matter how much you wish to be able to…no matter how much it hurts," I replied still keeping my eyes on Adrian. I knew only too well how Adrian might feel right now, I felt the same not so long ago…Hell, I still felt the same as far as Dimitri was concerned and thinking I was the one imposing this pain to Adrian was making me almost physically sick.

Liam looked at me in silence, like if he was trying to ponder what I just told him. "Maybe," he conceded after a while. "I couldn't say, I always avoided feeling that way."

"Part of me wish you could avoid it forever," I said rethinking of the breathtaking pain I felt when Dimitri was taken or when he rejected me in the Church…It had hurt me so bad that it felt like part of me was dying. "But at the same time I think you are missing out on one of the most beautiful experiences of life. The way you feel when you love someone deeply and you know, or at least think you know, that this person loves you back just as deeply. You feel powerful, safe like as long as you are with this person you can do anything, conquer anything. That's…That's-" I just shook my head not knowing what I could add, I was not one of many words, never have been.

"Was it worth it?" He asked finally meeting my eyes and I could see the true wonder in them.

If the situation was not hurting so much I would have almost laughed. I was 18 years old freshly graduated; I was not supposed to know much about life… I _DIDN'T _want to know that much about life and Liam was a 29 years old guardian with all this field experience and he seemed to be hanging on my words.

"Was it worth it?" I repeated his question while seriously pondering it. I finally nodded. "Yes, it was- is definitely worth it. It made me braver than I ever was before." _It also made me much weaker than I could ever think I could be_. I added to myself. "I don't think that loving anyone is a waste of time."

"Yea…I'm not sure everybody will agree with that," he simply added before walking lazily to the door. "I'm not even sure that, deep down, you are agreeing yourself." He added before leaving.

After Liam left the room, I walk to Adrian and took off his shoes. He was already slept like a dead person, but when he was that drunk it was literally impossible to wake him up.

I turned him around undid his pants and took his shirt off before struggling to put him under the covers.

After covering Adrian as well as I could without moving his dead weight too much I brushed my lips on his forehead before settling on the twin bed beside his and closed my eyes. Now there was no turning back, I would bring the 'real' last Dragomir back to Court and I could already predict all hell breaking lose, but the thing was that I knew it was just the right thing to do.

I didn't even realize I fell asleep, but when I opened my eyes there was faint light coming for the window I groaned opening my eyes. It was my last week of liberty and I was lacking sleep like no tomorrow.

Adrian was sitting on his bed staring at me but his eyes were glazed, like if he was far away…lost in his thoughts.

"Adrian?" I rasped.

He focused on my face like he was just realizing I was there. "Hey…" He said with a small smile.

"How are you?" I asked sitting up.

"What are the plans for today?" He asked purposely avoiding my question.

"We'll go back, to the Court I mean. I convinced Emily to come with Jill…We need to go before she changes her mind."

He nodded. "Okay, lets go get ready then," he said evenly and I was surprised of his absence of arguments here. I expected him to be whining just like he did in Vegas and the fact that he agreed without a word didn't look good.

"Adrian?" I tried again before he exited the room.

"Yeah?" He replied only half turning toward me.

"We-We're good aren't we?"

"Yeah…we're good." He smiled but I could see the haunted look in his eyes, he couldn't fool me.

I sighed closing my eyes. "Sure…" I knew he needed time and I had to give him that much after doubting him the way I did.

I stayed in Liam's room a bit longer, showering then and only going back to the room to change and prepare my bags.

I phoned Lissa who almost squealed when she found out I was coming back today. I told her I had a surprise even if I knew it was not a surprise she would particularly appreciate.

Emily and Jill joined us at the airport and except for Jill's evident excitement we were all grim for different reasons.

Emily because she was going to see her biggest secret revealed and to be fair I wouldn't want to be in her shoes. I was grim because I knew that I might have lost Adrian and I was probably about to lose Lisa too. Adrian was grim because….I rather not think about why Adrian was grim.

I sighed sitting beside him. He still had his fake smile plastered on his face, a smile that I was learning to hate as the time passed. I reached for his hand and intertwined our fingers, he didn't stop me but he didn't try to kiss me or anything and that was making things even worse. Angry Adrian I could handle, but this version…that was new and scary.

Jill made the conversation during the hour that the flight lasted. Adrian promised to try to get her to visit the Spatial centre. She was so happy to come during the holidays that she didn't seem to notice the tension.

As soon as we landed, I could feel Lissa's excitement and I realized she was waiting for us on the tarmac.

"Lissa is here," I whispered to Adrian.

"Did you expect otherwise? She missed you." He took a deep breath. "Give yourself more credit."

As soon as we got out of the plane a wide smile appeared on Lissa's face, but it disappeared almost as soon as she saw Jill behind me. I could feel her surprise, her curiosity, her slight anger with me to bring her here as well as a hint of jealousy.

_Why did you bring her here Rose? _She asked directly into my mind.

"Let's talk about that later okay?" I whispered as I hugged her. "I need to find them a room and-"

"Don't worry about it Rose," said Christian standing by Jill. "I'll take care of that," he added smiling to Jill making me feel a huge jealousy vibe from Lissa.

I wondered now how she will react when she finds out that Jill was her sister…It would be explosive.

I turned and met Adrian's eyes I was about to ask him his plans when he reached for his bag on the floor.

"I have to…do some things but I'll see you later," he said before turning around and walking briskly to go back to the Court main buildings.

"Is everything alright?" asked Lissa with curiosity and concern apparently momentarily sidetracked from her anger to see Jill here.

"Let me get back to you on that one okay?" I sighed and concentrate on her again. "So do you want a girl day?" I asked hopeful. I didn't know how long we would still be friends and I wanted to enjoy it for a little while longer.

I could feel her discomfort. "What?" I asked curiously.

"Well…I didn't think you would come back so soon so I organized the Lehigh visit to be today and I…" She bit her bottom lip. "Maybe I can reschedule I mean it's-"

I shook my head "No! Don't be silly. I'm a bit tired anyways, I'll go in my room and settle back, I'll see you when you come back."

"Sure?"

"Yes," I plastered my brightest smile on my face.

Lissa didn't buy it but she knew I would speak when I was ready. We walked back together to the main dorm, talking about random things

"Why did you bring her here?" She finally asked just before we separated.

"She is a good kid Lis, give her some credit."

"It's just…it's just," she blushed slightly. She was both jealous to see the attachment Christian had for her and she was also ashamed to see her as she witness Lissa's 'bad behaviour'

"Just try to give her a chance, you might like her." I smiled, "as for Christian don't worry, the guy has eyes only for you and you know that."

"Yeah?"

I snorted. "Even a blind man could see that you own his heart. Why don't you go to dinner with Christian Jill and her mother tonight? She is a fun kid I promise."

Lissa twisted her mouth in a grimace, considering things. "What about you? You are coming too right?"

I shook my head negatively. "Nah, not tonight. I need to see Tasha and also...I need to set some things right, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, Liam requested to be my guardian has been accepted. Did you know he wanted to be my guardian?"

"Yes and I'm glad he is." I said thinking that I needed to thank him big time, knowing he would be by Lissa…along with Dimitri helped me not to feel that bad about leaving her again.

"He is so serious all the time…" Said Lissa as a statement of fact.

I snorted again. "Believe me Lissa, this version of him is cool, the other one is annoying."

She smiled seeing through my pretence. "You are happy he is family aren't you?"

"Yeah" I admitted with a grin.

She sighed. "I need to go get ready to leave, but I'll give you a call later okay?"

"Yes," I hugged her again. "I love you Lissa."

She seemed taken aback for a minute, probably not expecting me to say that…It was true that I was not that kind of girl, I didn't talk about my feelings much.

She searched my face. "Are you sure you're alright Rose?"

"Fine, I promise." I shrugged dismissively. "I just wanted to say it_." Since I don't know if you'll forgive me for what I just did_ I added to myself

"I love you too silly," She said pulling me into another hug. "Okay, I'll phone you later," she said releasing me.

As soon as I reached my room I called Adrian. I hated to pray and I knew it was exactly that right now, but I needed to know if we were broken beyond repair.

His phone didn't ring and went straight to voicemail: "_I know how devastated you must be to miss me, but leave a message, and I'll try to ease your agony._"

I sighed, Adrian NEVER turned off his phone.

"Adrian it's me. I- I'll be in my room all day please come or give me a call I really need to talk to you. It's..." I sighed again. "Just come over okay? See you." I said stupidly hating to talk on voicemails.

I started to unpacked, but that was quickly done. I took the opportunity to email my mother and father to update them on the situation, not giving much away but simply telling them I was back from my little holiday. I had to stop myself at least three or four times from calling Adrian again, that would be stalker material….Not that I thought he would mind but it was simply not who I was. If he wanted space I would give him space.

After about three hours I was starting to go crazy and I was turning around like a lion in cage, I needed to go out, anywhere. See Tasha, Liam or Jill. I needed to occupy my mind.

At the moment I reached for my keys I heard a quick knock on the door and couldn't stop the smile to spread on my face. Adrian was coming, we could talk everything through.

"I'm glad you came," I said opening the door with a with smile, but my smile faded when I saw the 6'7'' piece of Russian god standing in front of my door.

"Sorry to disappoint you Rose," he said stoically but I could see hurt in his eyes, he apparently figured he was not the one I was expected to see. "But you promised to explain and I think that moment has come."

I sighed moving out of the way gesturing him in. "I presume so," I let out with defeat. "Please come in."

Dimitri walked in briskly quickly assessing his surroundings. He might not be a guardian anymore…at least for now, but his killer instinct was still there.

I closed the door slowly trying to figure out what and how I could tell him things and I knew that whatever would happen from now on, there were no turning back.


	17. Chapter 16

**A.N**: Hey guys!

I can tell you it has been VERY hard to make the deadline today but since you are so nice to me and review I really worked my butt off to get it to you on time.

I know you don't care but my company got a new HUGE client and I'm really busy and stressed but I owe you that much.

Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Take care

Steffy

**Chapter 16**

Dimitri seemed to be studying me from the middle of the room, his arms crossed on his chest. He was looking for something in me I could feel it and it was making me largely uncomfortable. I met his eyes for a second before quickly looking away to the sofa.

"Please sit down," I said gesturing toward the sofa, happy with the steadiness of my voice.

He nodded and sat on the edge, hands on his knees. His body language was clear, he didn't want to be here.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked sitting on the armchair across from him.

"What are you ready to share?" He asked knowing better than to try to get answers out of me.

"You were right, I didn't go to Detroit or Vegas for fun," I admitted in a sigh. "I was…I had a hint on how to get over the Quorum law."

"How on earth could you manage that? How does that kid fit in all of this?"

"Think Dimitri, look at her...REALLY look at her then tell me. Who does she remind you of?"

Dimitri scrunched his eyebrows like he always did when he was thinking hard. After a minute or two I saw his eyes widen with understanding.

"Is…She is a Dragomir?" He asked with incredulity.

I nodded once.

"But…I'm confused. I thought Eric Dragomir was the last Dragomir then he had Andre and Vasilisa I…"

"Maybe Eric Dragomir was not as faithful as everybody thought he was," I trailed off.

"That kid…She is Lisa's sister?" He shook his head. "Do you know how insane that sounds?"

"I know it does, but-she is his daughter I know it and when the time comes…DNA testing, but I'm sure."

"How did Lissa take it?" He asked and I could hear the worry in his voice.

I looked at him silently not really knowing what to tell him.

"She doesn't know!" He said sounding almost offended. I had to use all my self-control not to tell him to screw himself and that I knew Lissa much longer than he did.

"She wants to be a member of the council, she'll understand."

"What if she doesn't think that her place on the council is worth putting dirt on the man she loved the most? Because allow me to doubt that."

"She might be mad for a while, but I had to do it. Personal feelings don't really matter here, the greater good is at stake I have no choice."

Dimitri looked at me with incredulity. "I never thought I would see you get that detached that…pragmatic."

"We all change Dimitri, but a lot is thanks to you."

He winced but stayed quiet.

I sighed, now was really not the time to get back to our banter, "If I didn't find her someone else would have. I really did what had to be done…trust my judgment just this once."

He nodded silently. "Is there anything you need me to do? I should get my guardian title back any day now."

"Good, you really deserve it. God knows what you are ready to sacrifice for your mission."

"You are the one talking? Sacrificing your best friends memories for a Council spot."

"I had a good teacher," I added coolly.

"Maybe it's better if I left now." He said standing.

"Yes maybe it is," I said standing too. As I turned around to walk him to the door I saw the long flat box containing Victor's bracelet on the kitchen counter and couldn't help but wonder if our chat wouldn't have been different if I wore it.

"I'll see you later Rose," he said by the door and it seemed that he wanted to add something but restrained himself and I knew better than to ask.

As soon as Dimitri left I decided to go look for Adrian. I was getting mad too, it was true that I did make some mistakes but the silent treatment was not working for me.

I first went to Adrian's room even using the key card he gave me, but I could see he didn't even go there after landing. I groaned knowing too well where he might be…his parents house.

When I made it to Adrian's parent house I almost changed my mind and turned around. I really cared about him, I even loved him that was a given but I wasn't sure I could deal with the wrath of his parents right now.

His father never hid his resent and animosity toward me, but his mother had been more or less civil, nice even and facing her now made me cringe.

I just hoped that if she was the one opening the door she would keep her pretense up, she didn't know I knew how much she resented me now.

I knocked once a lot softer than I should have maybe because a part of me was still screaming to turn around and go back to my room, to wait for Adrian to come back to me. He had told me once, he was addicted to me and he would probably always make his way back, but I was the one who kept messing everything up it was only fair for me to take that first step.

Adrian's mother opened the door and even if she was home she looked so classy.

"Rose…" She said keeping the hand on the door in a sort of subconscious barrier.

"Lady Ivashkov," I said as formal as I could.

"What can I do for you?" She asked and I didn't miss the fact that this time she didn't ask me to call her Daniella.

"Is Adrian here?" I asked trying not to be destabilized by her obvious coldness. I knew what to expect before even walking here.

She stared at me for what seemed to be forever, lips pursed it seemed like she was thinking of the kind of answers she had to give me. Finally she sighed and moved a little out of the way.

"He's upstairs in his old room, second door of the right." She replied barely letting me go through like she might still change her mind about it.

"Thank you," I replied squeezing between her and the door to get in. I avoided her eyes and that was new. I hated that feeling of guilt.

"Oh and Rose?" She said when I was half way up.

I turned around to see her stand at the bottom of the stairs "yes?"

"You promised me not to hurt him; I thought your words were worth something," she added so calmly that it actually spooked me out.

I didn't get a chance to answer anything as she immediately walked away in the living room.

I winced at the hurt words, they hurt…they hurt deep because it was the truth, the ugly and naked complete truth.

As I climbed up I started to rethink my whole approach, maybe I was wrong to come to him now. If he went to his parents house, under their constant judgment rather than stay in his luxurious suite there had to be a reason and I knew that reason was me. He probably thought I wouldn't have the courage to come here…it was a big mistake. I didn't know what I should do, knock at the door or simply walk in, but as I reached the room I knew I would have to walk in as he wouldn't hear me knock over the blaring music it was "Against all odds" by Phil Collins. Was that an omen?

I opened the door slowly, peeking inside and found Adrian his back to the door apparently very busy on a drawing table. He was so lost in his work he didn't hear me enter…maybe he did, but just didn't bother interrupting his work for me.

I approached and looked at the drawing. It was an old man sitting on a bench in front of a pond. You could see high skyscrapers on the horizon.

"It's beautiful," I said just starting to realize the extent of his talent. I never saw one of Adrian's drawings before but the detail, the refine touch and the old man's face…that was the most striking. He looked so alone, so sad but the face was screaming recognition, his face reminded me of Adrian so much.

He looked up to meet my eyes and there was no anger or frustration in them just turmult. "Thanks," he simply replied with a small smile before concentrating on the details of the tree behind the old man. "You will see that soon enough, it's Central Park…My favorite spot in Central park actually".

I was still looking at the drawing, but not really seeing anything anymore. He just confirmed he was letting me go, not that it was a surprise because my job was my job, but he said that I would see it he didn't say 'we' or I'll show you or anything letting me think he might join me there. Was he giving up? Did the damages I made FINALLY be irreparable?

"I'm sorry," I whispered looking at the back of his neck. I could hear the pain in my own voice and I knew he could hear it because he let go of his pencil and turned his chair to face me.

"Don't be sorry Rose; there is nothing you need to feel sorry for." He said nicely and I could hear and see that he meant it, but it didn't sound like him…like my happy go lucky Adrian there was an edge in his voice but it was not something I could recognize. What is it the Spirit Madness getting to him or was it all my work? I was not sure I wanted an answer to that one.

I reached up to touch his face, but dropped my hand just before. You are distancing yourself.

He probably guessed what my intentions were because he reached for my hand and brought it to his cheek keeping his hand on top of mine. "I love you Rose, that all I can say."

"And I love you too, you know that right." I said straddling him on the chair so we were face to face, almost noses touching.

He looked into my eyes silently not answering. It was the first time I really took the time to look at his eyes standing that close, I usually tried to identify the feelings in them, but right now I was concentrating on the color only and it was mesmerizing…beautiful. They were not only emerald, there was specks of gold in them.

I leaned in the remaining inch and started to kiss him hungrily. I felt a huge wave of relief when I felt his lips responding, moving in total synch with mine.

I started to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped me halfway through.

"Not now Rose," he mumbled against my mouth.

I jerked my head back with surprise. Adrian rejecting the possibility of having sex? With me?

"How...What…" I started not really knowing what to say.

"You know I'm a little crazy and right now my artistic self needs to be expressed." He smiled and rested his hands on each side of my face. "I just need a little time but I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

I nodded silently in between his hands, if he needed time I could grant him that much plus I needed to concentrate on so many other things, I would take that time to figure things too.

Adrian looked at me a bit longer and sadness started to settle in his eyes. "Rose I-"

"No, no it's okay. I—have to go anyways," I added getting off his lap. "See you," I added rushing out. This girl was not me, I was not needy, I was not prying.

I had barely exited the Ivashkov's home than I met Tasha, but on the plus side was that she wasn't with Dimitri.

"Rose! Christian told me you were back." She hugged me quick. "So, how is my guardian doing?"

I forced a smile as I couldn't believe the whole New York issue and I'm leaving to guard Tasha didn't even cross my mind these days. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure it's still what you want?" She said probably hearing the hesitation in my voice.

"What? Yeah! Of course it's just…I have a lot on my plate right now and it slipped out of my mind for a second. It's all good," I added with a gesture of dismissal.

"You know Rose as I said before I'm more than happy to have you with me, but…"She sighed looking away for a second like if she was trying to figure how to word things.

"But?"

"But if you decide to come with me to escape making choices or to deal with things it will come back and bite you in the butt."

"I don't have anything to escape…" _Yet_ I added to myself. "But thanks for the concern."

"Anytime Rose, I'm here."

I nodded and reached for my phone to give Lissa a call. As much as I hated to admit it Tasha was right I had to face things sooner or later.

"Lissa?" I was walking back to my room

"Hey! I was just about to give you a call," she said cheerfully. "Dinner went very well. I actually like Jill."

"That's great." I took a deep breath, "but you are right, I had other motives to bring her here."

Lissa stayed silent but I could feel her "I KNEW IT"

"I will come to see you in the morning and tell you everything." I said trying to sound cool even if my heart was pounding in my chest thinking that it might just be our last moment as friends. "Yes tomorrow…" I added more to myself than for her.

"Rose…Are you alright?" She asked and I could feel her concern.

"Yes. See you tomorrow Liss. Sweet dreams." I said hanging up.

When I went to bed that night I knew that sleep would be hard to find, but I also knew I had no choice, that I had to do everything I had done and if I were to lose Lissa's friendship, it was just the way it was ought to be.


	18. Chapter 17

**A.N:** Hey guys!

See I keep my words and I update on time. I Will try to write as much as I can but I have just been promoted which mean work will get way more challenging and tiring. But you guys are so awesome that I'll do everything I can I promise.

Well don't forget to review you know how much I love reading you.

Take care

Steffy

**Chapter 17:**

When I woke in the morning I decided to check my e-mail before going to meet Lissa. I knew that what I was doing only delayed the inevitable, but I needed the extra minutes.

The first email was from my mother telling me that her Lord's business was taking a lot longer than expected and that she probably wouldn't be able to come see me before I left for New York. She told me that she would visit me there though.

I also received an email from Eddie who actually enjoyed his assignment a lot more than expected, and that being away from everything for a while in this new environment and solitude was exactly what he needed without even realizing it.

I started to ponder if solitude was actually not a solution for me too.

When I reached for my cup of coffee I knocked the box containing the bracelet Victor gave me off my desk. I looked at it on the floor for a little while, I sighed bending down to pick it up and without even thinking about it I locked it around my wrist.

It would help to remind me why I was doing everything, why Lisa needed her spot on the council whatever the consequences.

When I made it to Lissa's room, I barely knocked when she opened the door. I could feel curiosity mixed with apprehension in her.

"Hey I was wondering if you would show up," she said after giving me a quick hug.

"Why is that?" I asked walking in the living room looking around in the hope of finding Christian. If Lissa got mad I knew Christian might understand me, he might help her see things clearer, but he was nowhere to be found.

"I might not be able to read you as well as you read me Rose, but I know you and you seem pretty reluctant on telling me something...like if you were forced into talking to me."

I looked at her silently forgetting how she knew me so well sometimes.

I took a deep breath and sat heavily on the sofa. "What if I told you we may have a solution to contravene the Quorum Law?"

She nodded sitting beside me. "Yes, we have been discussing it with Christian and honestly Rose even if we intend to get married in the future it would be bad to do that now and try to have a child so young just in order to get a spot on the Council you know?"

I looked at her with my best '_what-the-fuck' _face, I didn't even consider that. Weddings and babies? Really not on my list.

Lissa blushed slightly probably not expecting that reaction. "I-"

I shook my head. "No, Lissa it has nothing to do with babies and weddings and stuff."

I saw her face lighten up and a huge wave of hope hit me hard. "You found a weak point to the law? A way to get me on the Council anyways?"

I looked at her hating to be crushing her hopes. I did find a way to get her on the Council, but it was at the price of her memories, her memories of a happy family.

"I-yes, I did find a way to get you on the Council but-"

"But what?" She asked, her level of excitement increasing by the minute.

"But I'm not sure you are going to be happy with me." I admitted and I was pretty sure that was the understatement of the millennium.

"I'm listening."

"No interrupting?" I tried not sure I would be able to keep going if she were to talk.

"Promise," she said gently wrapping her hands on her lap.

I told her everything starting with the first trip to Vegas and the comment on Eric Dragomir enjoying Vegas dancers, than I went on about the note the Queen gave Ambrose for me. I told her about the file on her father that had been stolen from the alchemist. I continued by telling her about my research, my meeting with Victor, the Jane doe account and the bank manager. I finished by telling her about going to meet Jill and her mom and that Emily confirmed my doubts.

"So all that to tell you that Jill is your sister and that…you are not the last Dragomir anymore. Once we can officially prove the family relationship, you will be able to get your spot on the Council." I finished breathless.

Lissa was staring at me like she was frozen on the spot. I tried to get a 'feel,' but either she was blocking me or she was in shock either way one or the other it didn't look good for me.

"Liss?" I tried. I reached for her arm and as soon as my hand touched her she jerked away and the wave of fury and pain took my breath away.

"I want you to go Rose," she said standing straight, arms crossed on her chest. Her face was hard, her jaw locked, I never saw her look like that before.

I felt all the blood drain from my face, I was probably as white as a Moroi. Her reaction seemed worse than what I initially thought.

"Lissa I-" I started, getting up reaching for her again.

She took a step back. "I said get out Rose." She almost growled.

"I had to Lissa, I-"

"You had to NOTHING!" She shouted. "You-It is my life, my family!" She continued her face so red I was almost scared she would have a stroke. "It has nothing to do with you! It never had anything to do with you, but of course you had to mettle! That's what you do! You don't mind destroying peoples lives as long as it meets your end! You are no better than Victor!" She added and it had the effect of a knife being stabbed straight into my chest.

"Lissa don't please-"I said as tears started to fill my eyes. What hurt the most was that she meant it, I could feel it.

"It was my choice! You should have given it to me. You had no right to put dirt on my dad. You know how much I venerated the man! You know how proud I was of my parents love and-" she had a tearless sob. "You took that away from me without a second thought! Did you even consider for a minute what I might think? Did you really think that I would have traded the memories of a perfectly happy and loving family for a spot on the Council? If you think I did, it means you don't know me at all! But you knew I wouldn't have done it…YOU JUST DIDN'T CARE!"

I just stared at her silently knowing that nothing that would exit my mouth would make her feel any better.

She was breathless now, but the intensity of her furor didn't decrease at all. She pointed at the door. "I'd like you to leave now and don't bother coming back. You and I were never friends," she added so coolly that I couldn't contain my tears any longer. "I want you GONE."

"Lissa I'm sorry let me explain why I did it, you need-"

"Goodbye Rose, Have a good life in New York." She said throwing me a last look before walking in her bedroom closing the door behind her.

I couldn't believe how bad the things were. I'd just lost my best friend. I could feel it, she wanted me gone. I tried to get in her head, but she was blocking me…was our bond broken?

I rushed out of her room and ran down the stairs. I couldn't contain my tears anymore and let them run freely. I was about to exit the building when I changed my mind, I didn't want everybody to see my distress so instead of going out, I entered an empty banquet room, sat in a corner my forehead on my knees letting all the tears I had been holding, run their course.

I heard a shuffling sound as someone sat beside me, but I didn't need to move to know who it was, the musky odor was enough.

"You know, you are around me a lot for someone who wants closure," I said in between sobs. I hated for anyone to see me weak but Dimitri already saw my weak side.

"I saw you walk in, I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said gently.

"Why would I be okay? I haven't been okay for so long I'm not sure I remember what it feels like," I took a deep shaky breath. "Oh by the way you can give me a big fat 'I-told-you-so' because, as you so _smartly_ figured out I did lose my best friend."

"I didn't want to be right."

I finally turned my head. "Of course you did. You love being right that's your whole Zen crap thing."

"No Rose, I did not want to be right, do you really think I enjoy seeing you hurt?"

I sighed, "you really don't want me to answer that."

He groaned.

I shook my head and stood up drying my tears roughly with the back of my hand. "There is no point, you don't want to be there, you don't want to help me out. You feel like you have to."

"Rose come on stop!" He said reaching for my arm before I could go.

He froze on the spot tightening his hold around my wrist.

I turned around and found him staring at his hand around my wrist and I could see some of the charms, I completely forgot I was wearing the bracelet.

"Dimitri -" I started, wanting to tell him about the bracelet when he pulled me toward him resting both hands on my shoulders.

"I love you Roza, I always have and probably always will, but sometimes I hate myself for that weakness. It's the only thing that still keep me human, but-those memories…"

He pulled me even closer and started to kiss me hungrily and it felt good. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer it was so nice to be so close to him, but it didn't feel real. I kept my arms around his neck, but removed the charm bracelet from my wrist and threw it away.

Dimitri's lips froze on mine a microsecond, but he tightened his hold around my waist and kissed me as strongly yet this time it was full of despair too.

I started to let go of my hold around his neck, this kiss tasted a lot like goodbye, it felt wrong….empty somehow and it tore me up. It was like I just couldn't hold on to make it all okay.

I brought my hands on his chest and pushed him away gently.

He looked at me with confusion.

"We…we can't do that," I said wiping my bottom lip with my thumb pad.

"Because of Ivashkov?"

I couldn't believe that Adrian hadn't even crossed my mind. It was just that I just realized that as much as I loved Dimitri it didn't feel the same anymore….We couldn't play on broken strings they say.

"We could make it work, maybe give it another try," he added bringing me back to reality.

"I love you Dimitri…I really do."

He smiled. "I know."

"But we cannot be together. Not anymore:. I reached for his arm. "It hurts too much, we can't make it all okay. The truth hurts me right now, but I cannot give it a try anymore I just realized that I loved you a little less than before and it makes the difference."

"Are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad, I'm just different."

"So love does fade," he whispered looking down. "I never believed it would happen."

"Neither did I…especially not ours. But," I shook my head. "I just cannot convince myself anymore. Lying would be worse…" Tears started to fall again. "But god knows how much I still love you."

He hugged me, burying his face in my hair. "I know, it's not your fault. It's just the way things go. You can't force it, sometimes things are just broken beyond repair and love is just not enough." He kissed the top of my head. "Things changed, you changed, even I changed."

"I…have to go," I said backing up to the door trying to hold his eyes full of sadness.

As soon as I was out of the building I rushed into the woods and started to walk around to clear my mind. Dimitri was finally giving in, kissing me and it didn't feel like it was supposed to. It wasn't right, it didn't feel like our kisses used to feel like and it hurt more than I thought it would. I really had lost everything now.

I walked for a couple of hours before I was satisfied enough with my level of exhaustion to go to my quarters.

As soon as I entered in my bedroom I heard a clicking sound behind me that made me stop immediately. I might not have experienced it personally, but I'd seen enough movies to recognize the sound of a gun being loaded and ready to shoot.

I raised my hands and started to turn slowly. I might not be human, but bullet wounds were as fatal for dhampirs than humans.

I could feel the cold sweat forming on my forehead and my breath caught in my throat when my eyes connected with the barrel of a gun.

Was it the end?


	19. Chapter 18

**A.N: **Hey guys!

You didn't see that one coming did you? plus i made it extra long for you guys. Anyways i really hope you will enjoy it and don't forget to review, i LOVE reading you.

Take care,

Steffy

**Chapter 18:**

I couldn't believe my own eyes, it seemed like a bad dream. I had heard of evil mother-in-law's before but that was crazy shit. Daniella Ivashkov was pointing a gun at me and all I could say was that her hand was sure and her face was determined.

"Lady Ivashkov…" I tried to take a step closer keeping my hands in the air. I needed to get closer to even consider disarming her, but I was most likely going to be shot anyways.

"Stay where you are," she said coldly jerking the gun toward me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked genuinely curious. I knew I was on more than one hit list…mostly Strigoi, but I would have never imagined, not even in a million year, that Adrian's mother would ever hold me at gunpoint.

"I knew you were not good enough but she didn't want to listen," she said completely ignoring my question.

Why was she saying 'she' instead of 'he'? But I was clearly not in position to comment here.

"She was already starting to destroy everything. I heard Nathan talk with Rufus, she always had a soft spot for you dhampirs, and she was trying to protect you in her own way to the detriment of our own safety! What kind of monarch does that?" She spat.

_A fair one? _I thought letting my hands down very slowly as my arms were killing me now.

"And then Adrian brought you home, I thought it was just for fun. I mean…he is a young man, and young men have to have fun with girls like you before settling with a good Moroi woman."

_Call me a whore while you're at it!_ I thought and it killed me not to be able to say anything but I would risk pushing her over the edge and having her shoot me right then. She was continuing her ranting pretty much ignoring my hands. I slowly brought my hand to my back jeans' pocket and got my phone halfway out. I pressed the repertory button and scrolled a bit before pressing a random button hoping that the person I was calling would answer and be smart enough to come and save me.

"And you think that coming in my room and pointing a gun to my head will make things better?" I asked loudly in the hope that whomever answered the phone would comprehend the urgency of the situation.

"You are just like a cockroach, you won't go away!" She said with so much hate that it took my breath away. "I had to kill her partially because of you too you know. You have her blood on your hands just as much as I do."

"Her blood? What a- You killed the Queen?" I asked almost falling flat on my butt with surprise.

"She just DIDN'T want to listen. I knew once Adrian took you to the Death watch ceremony that he was lost. I let the others believe that it was just one more of my son's stupid rebellious acts." She shook her head, "but I knew better and I knew Tatiana did too. But I wanted to be nice…give you the benefit of the doubt, maybe you were better than I thought if you managed to steal my son's heart when so many girls tried and failed before you. So I invited you to the reception I organized, it was a great honor you know, but you didn't come and I got to see my son getting sadder by the minute realizing you wouldn't show…Do you know how that feels? Of course you don't!"

"I-"

"I'm still talking!" she shouted. "I thought she would help me get rid of you so I went to see her in her room. I begged her to send you away, but she said I should respect Adrian's choice that if you were what he chose for himself I had to let it go! How could she say that? She always thought I was not good enough for Nathan but I was a royal! But you mere dhampir, you were good enough? She wanted to announce that she endorsed your relationship. I couldn't let that happen, it was impossible! That's when I understood she really wanted to destroy us. Nathan was right…she was too soft, she was going to let us die. She had to be stopped."

"But…Why me? Why use my stake?" I asked in a whisper losing the hope of someone coming to rescue me.

"I knew how to stake people, that was the good point of being a 'low' royal, when I was young. I had guardian friends who taught me one or two things. I never thought you would manage to get out of that one but of course you did…" She sighed, "but now it's just too much, I thought you learned that when you came yesterday to talk with Adrian. I thought you realized how lucky you were and what do you do today? You go kiss another man…That former Strigoi."

I looked at her speechless...she saw me kiss Dimitri? Was it what threw her over the edge?

"I realized I needed to take this matter into my own hands, you need to die." She raised her gun even higher, I could feel it aiming at my forehead. "He might be sad for a while but it won't last forever, he'll find another girl. Someone worthy of him and our name…Once your gone everything will be better."

"Allow me to doubt that," said a deep voice taking both Daniella and I by surprise.

Daniella only gave a quick look keeping the gun aimed at my forehead. I turned my head to see Liam with two other guards. I was not sure I ever saw them before but the pin on their collar led me to think they were from the former Queen's guard. The big black one on Liam's left had a gun in his hand, which was so unusual for a guardian, but I guessed it was the proper way to deal with an armed wacko.

"Are you alright Rose?" Asked Liam with concern.

"I couldn't be better." I said with heavy sarcasm, but I was glad he was the one I phoned, he was family. He was the only one who might have come and save me.

The guard with the gun took a quick step on the side probably trying to calculate how to disarm her.

"I have been taking shooting lessons for years. She will have a bullet in-between the eyes before you even get a chance to stop me," she said throwing a sidelong glare to the guards.

"You won't get out of this one you know." Said Liam taking a small step toward me. "We heard you killed the Queen and now you are threatening a guardian…"

"But maybe I don't want to get out of it, maybe taking her out will be satisfactory enough for me. At least I'd know you got what you deserved."

That's when, out of nowhere, Adrian walked in and came to stand in front of me. He reached back and pulled me to his back. "If you want to kill her you'll have to take me out first." He said and I could hear that his words were slightly slurred. He was already drunk today.

"But don't you see? You'll be so much better without her! See what she is doing to you? You can keep telling yourself that you were never as happy as when you are with her and you might be right, but I also never saw you sadder or more tortured before. This girl is cheating on you!"

"If you killed her, I know I won't be happy ever again mom. Is this what you wish for me? A life full of pain and regret." He tightened his hold on me and I peeked from his side. "You know me enough mother, look at me and tell me that you know I will love anyone as much as I love her."

I saw Daniella's hands starting to quiver as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Let go of the gun mom and let's talk about it," said Adrian letting go of me. "Stay were you are," he whispered to me starting to move slowly toward his mother. "We can find a solution." He said soothingly trying to find her eyes, probably wanting to compel her but she knew better and skillfully avoided any direct eye contact.

"I won't go to Jail! I couldn't face the humiliation," she said with despair clear in her voice.

"Mom-"

"I'm sorry," she cried out as I heard a gun shot and Adrian's face splashed with blood.

All I could think was how eerie the blood looked on Adrian's pale skin, I turned to meet Liam's eyes before everything went black.

I woke up in a room that was clearly not mine, but I had been in enough clinics to presume I was at the court clinic. I closed my eyes and growled. I couldn't believe I had passed out like an amateur, I had seen so many horrible things, I had lived so many life threatening situations and I was passing out? How absurd was that!

I looked around and saw my clothes on the back of a chair, what was so noticeable was the absence of my friends or anyone that ever knew me. I was alone in my room, nobody was worried enough to stay by my side and it hurt me deep.

I sighed getting out of the bed, I was stiff, how long was I out for? I got into my jeans, sweater and trainers before starting to snoop about trying to find answers. I found my chart at the end of my bed. I had been out for almost two days, no wonder I was stiff.

I opened the door and walked down the corridor as I saw a door open. As I walked in, I saw a man sitting behind a desk talking into a tape recorder. I recognized him as being Doctor Verdi, the man who monitored the compulsion at my trial.

I knocked at the door. "I'm going to go now," I told him as soon as he looked up.

"Guardian Hathaway," he jumped from his seat. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

"I'm going now, but thanks." I said turning around.

"No please! I...I just want to check your vitals, it will just take a minute." He said coming to stand in front of me.

I sighed and nodded resigned. It was not like I was missed by anyone. "How…What happened to me?" I asked following him in an exam room.

"Sometimes dealing with traumatic experiences…" He shrugged slightly. "Sometimes your brain needs to shut down for a while to deal with things." He took my blood pressure.

"But…How are the others doing?" I asked not really knowing how to ask things.

Doctor Verdi looked down pretending to be looking for something. "We couldn't do anything," he said sadly. "She was dead before hitting the floor and…and her son was in no state to do anything."

"Adrian!" I shouted jumping from the table so fast that it made me dizzy.

"Miss please you need to stay I-"

"No I have to go, he needs me." I said rushing out like an headless chicken not really knowing where to look for Adrian.

I decided to try with his room first, it was as good as a guess than anything else. I was passing the guests building when I heard Jill calling me.

I turned around as she ran toward me.

She was breathless but she didn't look mad. I guessed she didn't know anything yet. "I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Yeah…I…Do you know where Adrian is?" I asked

She shook her head negatively. "He closed himself, he refuses to see anybody."

"I'm sorry Jill, we'll talk later but I really need to find him," I said patting her shoulder. "I-"

"Is it true?" She asked cutting me off. "Just tell me that please."

"What is?"

"Lissa and I…Are we sisters?"

"Who told you that?"

"Lissa did."

I nodded. "Yes you are. You…you're not mad at me for tricking you in coming here?"

She gave me a weak smile. "You gave me a family Rose, it might not be a perfect family or a perfect way to find out, but you gave me a sister…a history I can't be mad." She reached for my hand and squeezed it. "As for Lissa -"

"I don't want to hear it," I said gently. "Everything has been said, but I'm glad I made right by you. Take care," I added before rushing towards my room. I realized that if Adrian was in hiding I would need the key card to enter his room.

When I entered my room to retrieve the card I could still see the faint traces of blood on the carpet…Daniella's blood. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. I was partially responsible of her death…I pushed her into crazy motherly mode.

I took Adrian's key not wanting to stay a minute more than necessary in that room.

When I made it to his apartment I knocked a couple of times, but as expected he didn't open.

I sighed sliding the key card in and opening the door. The odor of alcohol filled my nose making me dizzy. I could hear _Cat& Mouse_ by Red Jumpsuit apparatus coming from the bedroom.

"Adrian?" I called walking toward the bedroom.

I found him sitting on the floor in a corner, half an empty bottle of vodka in his hand and I could see another empty bottle by his left foot.

I came to kneel in front of him "Adrian," I called cautiously.

He opened his blood shot eyes. "Rose? Is that really you? I saw you so many times today." He raised his hand with difficulty trying to touch me but I was out of reach.

I crawled closer straddling his legs now taking his hand and bringing it to my cheek. "Yes I'm here."

"I tried to wash it off, over and over again but I can still feel it," he slurred. "It's still here… I can feel it like fire."

"What is still here baby?" I asked kissing the palm of his hand.

"Her blood…" he let go of my hand and touched his cheek. "Her blood on my face."

I closed my eyes. "I'm so sorry Adrian…so sorry."

He shook his head. "I'm the one to blame." Some silent tears starting to fall down his cheeks. "I knew she wasn't doing well, she was treated for severe depression, but my father kept telling me she was better. He always was a selfish bastard! I should have known."

"Adrian you can't blame yourself for-"

"And I'm the one who saw you kiss Belikov. It broke my heart Rose really and I told her, I don't know why I did that... it's just…I needed to talk with someone."

That's when I started to cry too. "Adrian I didn't mean to, it doesn't change anything. I broke off the kiss." I reached for his face and held it in between my hands looking deep into his eyes hoping he would see I meant it. "I'm with you, I'm going to stay here with you." And I realized I meant it. I wanted to run away but Adrian needed me and I loved him.

"It's not your fault Rose, when he was back I knew things had changed. I shouldn't have kept you locked in this relationship. I knew you would stay true to your words." He reached for my face and very softly brushed my cheek. "You have to go with Tasha."

This had the effect of a slap "WHY would you let me go? I'm really sorry Adrian I know I messed it up again but…". I bit my bottom lip almost scared to ask my next questions. "Don't you love me anymore? I thought you wanted me, I thought you needed me."

"I want you, I'll always want you, but you don't know what you want or who you want. Him or me?"

I was about to say something but he brought his hand to my lips to stop me

"You have to go with Tasha and make a choice. You are free to chose whomever you want, the promise you made was wrong from day one and I'm the one to blame for subconsciously making you stick with it." He gave me a pale attempt of a smile. "Whoever you chose, him or me, you will have to hold on, no matter what. This incertitude keeps hurting us, you, me... and even him." He took a deep breath. "Just go, take the time you need, I'll be waiting."

"Adrian don't push me away…not you too. Please."

"You know how you said sometimes you have to do the right things even if it might hurt? You will see in the long run that it is for the best Rose…I don't want you to settle for me, I want you to choose me. I'll be alright, I'm dealing, just go. Don't chose me because you are scared for me, chose me because you cannot imagine your life without me."

Now it was official, all the people that meant the most to me gave up on me. I stood up walking to the door, I had decided to go without another word but it was just too hard. The way things were, it might just be the last time I ever saw him. "You don't know how much I wanted you to tell me to stay…Goodbye," I whispered before leaving rushing to Tasha room that was just one floor up.

I knocked frantically. When she opened I saw her pale. I imagined I looked like shit.

"Rose? Rose what is it?" She asked opening the door wide gesturing me in.

"When can we leave?" I asked ignoring her question. "How long do you need to stay here?"

"I-" She seemed taken aback by my question

"And before you ask, yes I know I'm running away, but I just can't take it anymore okay? I just…can't," I admitted wearily.

"We can go today if you want," she said resting her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded gratefully." I'm going to go get my stuff ready, I don't have much."

She looked at her watch. "An hour in the car park?"

I decided to leave my memories behind and just took my clothes and stake leaving my pictures and gifts on the bed.

I still had a lot of time to spare so I sat down and wrote a letter. I didn't know if they were ever going to read it. I didn't even know what to put in the letter or who to address it to.

I sighed deciding to just go with the flow.

_I understand I hurt you guys and I'm sorry, but I truly did it with good intentions. If I had ever thought that things would turn out this way I would have done things differently. But it's too late now. I think we all need time to heal and get over things, even me. We need time to heal, lets stay away for a while. A year…five years or even ten years. We need the distance and New York is where I need to be. _

_Please just let me be, don't try to contact me or come to see me. I also need to let go for a while. I have nothing left to sacrifice now. _

_You won't probably read this letter as you probably forgot I even existed._

_I hope you are all doing well, _

_Rose. _

I went to Liam's room and gave him the letter telling him to open it and read it to my former friends only if any of them expressed the desire to contact me.

Liam gave me a quick hug and told me he would come to see me in New York.

When I made it to the car park I found Tasha leaning against her truck.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

I nodded throwing my back in the back of the truck. "Yes, I have to leave this life behind, I gave up everything I had….everything I ever had."

"You know, not that it matters, but when we found out about the shooting Lissa was frantic and she was probably the first one at the hospital."

I ignored the comment looking at the road straight ahead. She might have been there, but she left me and I woke up alone. The message was clear now I was alone and maybe it was for the best.


	20. Chapter 19

**A.N: **Hey Guys!

Well I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Sorry it was a bit late but work is still insane.

Please don't forget to review I love reading you.

Oh by the way I made a Rose & Adrian video on youtube called _'Adrian & Rose: Soulmate' _check it out.

Thanks guys

Steffy

**Chapter 19:**

I sighed subconsciously as we were driving in Manhattan. We passed in front of Central Park and I could see the leafs turning orange, showing that the Autumn was there.

"You'll see Rose, New York is beautiful in Autumn." Said Tasha gently.

"I'm not here for site seeing, I'm here to work." I said keeping my eyes out.

When Tasha didn't reply I realized how mean it sounded, but it wasn't my intention. I quickly turned to look at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I know, I didn't take it badly." She smiled.

"So, on which schedule are we going to live here? Human or Moroi?" I asked going back to business. It felt good to be able to concentrate on something I could more or less control.

"I think we might say we'll live in half and half." She said turning in a building car park. "You know I own half of the dojo right?"

I nodded

"Well I give the late afternoon and evening classes so…" she shrugged slightly. "So I usually wake up around 1 pm."

"Oh it's nice, a foot in each world." I took my bag along with Tasha's from the trunk and followed her in the elevator.

"Wow…" I said when she pressed the 15th floor.

"Yeah pretty high, it's not the biggest apartment but I think you will like it. However…" She seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"However?"

"I didn't plan on taking anyone with me so the guest room is a mess."

"Oh it's cool," we entered the apartment and I saw a big sofa. "It seems comfy enough."

She looked at the sofa and shook her head. "No don't be silly I was thinking that maybe you could use Christian's room for a little while."

"Yes, of course!"

She nodded gesturing me to follow her down the corridor.

"Holy Cow!" I couldn't help but let out when I entered his room. "The boy really like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles huh?" I pointed to the huge poster just above his bed and the figurines on his bookshelves.

"We've kept the same decorum since he was eight" said Tasha with nostalgia clear in her voice.

I didn't even think about how much she probably missed him being alone here.

"I like the room" I said smiling, "it changes."

"I'm glad to have you there, I miss the company."

I wanted to ask her yet again why she was so nice to me but I didn't, I wasn't sure I really wanted to know to be honest.

The next couple of weeks went pretty well and I didn't get too sullen getting into the routine since this life did occupy my mind most of the time.

I was helping out with the dojo and Tasha told them I was her third degree cousin. I actually liked helping her with the students there, when I was teaching I was forgetting about the mistakes and bad choices I had made.

I was sharing emails at least twice a week with Liam and my father and I was grateful enough that neither of them tried to mention the Court and my friends. However, a small part of me couldn't help but get disappointed every morning seeing no message from them.

The hardest moments still came at night when I was lying in bed surrounded by the Ninja Turtles and comics and I had nothing else to do then was thinking about the choices I made, the ones I still had to make.

I woke up in the middle of the night with a voice calling me, it was deformed but it reminded me of Adrian somehow.

I shook my head knowing it couldn't be Adrian, he probably already started to forget I even existed by now, he never came into my dreams, not even for a minute.

I tiptoed to the kitchen, as I didn't want to wake Tasha up but I found her in the kitchen her head buried in a notebook, a calculator in the right hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh? What? I…" She sighed "yeah I'm fine."

I warmed myself a peppermint herbal tea and sat by her at the table.

"Talk to me…I'm your guardian right?"

She looked up and smiled. "Oh you know, the Dojo is not really financially stable and…" She shrugged. "The Dojo on 5th av is our main concurrent and it's hard financially."

"I like working there you know"

She nodded "and you are very good at it."

"You know I have inheritance from the Queen right."

"Yeah…" She said confused.

"What about I became a partner with you and John?"

She reached for my hand across the table and squeezed it. "I appreciate it Rose but no, I wouldn't want you to invest in a business that is struggling."

"It's just…I'm not sure I want to be a guardian after the one year appointment."

"Really?"

I nodded, it was true I didn't have anything really linking me to the guardian life. If I wanted to be a guardian it was to keep Lissa safe and she clearly didn't need me for that anymore. "I just…I think I sacrificed enough for the cause, a cause I don't really believe in anymore. I have nothing left to give to our world."

Tasha was silent for a little moment, like if she was lost in her thought."There's moments in your life that make you, that set the course of who you're going to be. Sometimes they're little, subtle moments. Sometimes they're not. Are you sure it's what you want?"

I nodded

"You remember your mother will be here tomorrow right?"

I winced. It was not like I was not happy to see my mother, our relationship was so much better than it once was but she was not taking the gloves off with me and my…'childish consideration'. I knew that, where Tasha and Liam were careful enough not to mention Lissa or Adrian or anything else that might hurt my feelings, my mom wouldn't stop herself.

"She is not that bad" said Tasha probably misunderstanding my face. "Still sure you don't want me to clear out the guest room for her?"

I shook my head. "I know she is not bad it's just that tact is not really one of her quality." I sighed. "And for the guest room, no really, she is just staying the day with me and then she will go to the Court to join her charge." I shrugged "I don't really mind guarding, it's everything for her I get that, it doesn't mean she loves me any less" I added even if I had to admit it took me years to understand that. "She will just have to understand that our priorities in life differ now."

"She will accept it." Said Tasha confidently.

I stood up. "It's not like I'm giving her the choice am I? I have to do what's best for me. The rest is just irrelevant. Good night and don't worry too much…We'll figure something out for the Dojo."

The next morning I changed my routine, I was supposed to meet my mother by my, now favorite, breakfast place. You could get so many different kind of bagels and cookies and pancakes…It was like heaven for sugar addicts like me.

"Are you sure you want to meet your mother in a public place." Tasha asked me just before I left.

I chuckled "yes I have a plan…I will tell her what I intend to do there so she can't shout and then, well we'll come back here, but she will be much calmer by then."

"Uh huh….If you say so." Said Tasha clearly not convinced.

My mom was already waiting in front of the pancake factory when I arrived.

I realized how much I missed her as soon as I saw her crazy red hair in the crowd but I knew there was no point mentioning this longing as my mother was a guardian first than a mother, but I didn't judge her for that, at least not anymore. We all had choices to make, some hard choices and sometimes you didn't even like the choices you were making.

"Rose, you look well" she said after giving me a hug.

"Yeah…who would have thought that the New York air would suit me?" I said in a miserable attempt to joke.

We sat at a table in the back.

"I'm sorry I'm only here for the day but Lord Swelzky is at the Court and, well, he requested my presence."

"Its okay, I understand" I replied and for once I meant it.

"Aren't you going?" She asked just after our order has been taken.

_Here we go_ I thought, cringing inwardly. I shook my head negatively sipping my coffee.

"How can you not go? It's big Rose, it's the first time in years the Council will be complete as Lissa will be assisting her first council meeting, you know that right?"

"Of course I do!" I said hoping I was bluffing her well enough. "It's just that I have other priorities now, you should know about setting priorities" and I knew it came out a lot colder and meaner than intended.

She seemed taken aback for my comment but it only lasted a minute. "She is your best friend; I thought she was your priority."

"Priorities can change mom" I said not able to conceal the weariness of that statement.

I could see she was about to retort something but she looked at my face and simply nodded. I didn't know what she could read there but it had to be pretty alarming if it stopped my mother from setting my priorities straight in her eyes.

"I don't think I want to be a guardian anymore" I blurt out making her almost choke on her coffee.

"I…What? And when did that came up to you? You are getting too old for a teenage rebellion."

"Mom…" I sighed "that's why I didn't want to tell you anything. I have been considering that for a long time now and …" I shrugged knowing that whatever I would say it wouldn't make things better in her eyes. "I don't feel like a guardian, not anymore. I will keep my initial one year assignment but that's it, there's so many things I can do with my life."

"What are those things?" She asked curiously and I almost did my happy dance. Not having her jumping on me now was already a victory.

"Maybe college, not sure yet." I knew I wouldn't go to college but I knew parents like the idea most of the time so I thought it would ease her mind.

"College? Really?" She asked incredulous. Apparently she knew me better than I thought.

"Why not? I've got the money to do that don't I? I just need to step out. I'm sorry mom but I have to do what I consider is right for me."

"How do you know it's right for you?"

"How do you know it's not?"

She sighed putting her cup down; "I just don't want you to make a mistake."

"Yes I know that but it will be my mistakes. I have to walk away."

My mom looked at me thoughtfully for not more that a minute but it seemed like forever to me. "If you feel like you have to."

"Thanks" I said with real gratitude.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, I took my mom to central park but not to Adrian's favorite part, even if I went there almost every day. It was my spot, I didn't want to share it.

I joined Tasha at the dojo as the sun was setting. As I walked in I saw the young actor to which Tasha's associate was giving some private lessons and an idea came to me.

"Why don't you ask him to promote the Dojo?" I asked to Tasha jerking my head toward the private room

She winced. "You know he is an ass and I'm pretty sure he wants to keep this place a secret, he is really getting famous now."

"Do you mind if I ask him?"

"Do you promise not to beat him to death?" Tasha asked knowing how he was getting under my skin.

"Yeah…I'll do my best."

"Ummm…" She rubbed her neck like every time she was embarrassed.

"What's up?"

"You know Christmas is coming closer and…" she looked around "and Christian…" she trailed off.

"Oh...OH! Yes you have to go to the court, I understand don't worry I have plans"

"You do?" She asked incredulous

"Yes my father invited Liam and I to Turkey." I shrugged. "Liam said he would go if I did." I smiled "I think I will go I mean…it's in my genes right?"

"Sure?"

"Of course!" I gestured dismissively. "I really want to go there."

"Yes but-"

At this moment the door of the private room and the smartass actor came out.

"Ryan please, can I talk to you?" I asked running to him.

"Ahh Rosita! I knew you'd come around" he said with his cocky smile.

I was about to tell him to shove his face in his butt but I needed him. "I need to ask you something."

"Please talk" he said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Would you mind promoting the Dojo at the premiere of your movie? I mean it's only fair right? You landed the role because of your training."

"I tell you what" he gave me his best predator smile. "I'll promote the movie at the February premiere if YOU give me private lessons."

I opened my mouth to let out some acidic comment but managed to stop it on time. "I will never EVER date you."

"It's yes or no."

"Starting after Christmas, once a week" I conceded.

"Three times a week."

"Twice!"

"Fine" he said with a wink, "See you after the holidays Rosalita!"

"It doesn't mean anything!" I shouted after him as he entered in the changing room

I closed my eyes, my life was still a mess, but this mess I could handle or at least I thought I could.


	21. Chapter 20

**A.N: **Hey guys!

Here come chapter 20, sorry I'm late but I really hope this chapter will satisfy you guys. Thanks to Stefanie for proofreading this chapter for me.

Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think I LOVE reading you.

Take care

Steffy

**Chapter 20**:

Coming home from Christmas in Turkey has been harder than I thought it was. It has been a total change, for once I was in peace most of the time,. New country, new people, new culture helped me to ease my mind. I almost didn't want to come back but I knew only too well the cost of running away from our responsibilities.

I had been happy to go away for a while, even more than I initially thought I would because, in a moment of weakness, I tried to get into Lissa's head when she was about to get to her first council meeting. I wanted to make sure she was alright, not too scared but I couldn't get in, she blocked me and it hurt me much more than I thought it would.

_Was everything really over? Weren't we friends anymore? _I thought and it broke my heart.

I came back two days before Tasha and it felt all weird to be back, staying in Christian's' room, roaming in this empty place full of pictures and memories.

I couldn't help but think about the song from Lifehouse 'Trying to find my way'

_Honesty is a hard attribute to find __When we all want to seem like we've got it all figured out I may be the first to say that I don't have a clue I don't have all the answers And god I pretend like I do just Trying to find my way Trying to find my way the best that I know how _

Ironically enough, going further away helped me to set my priorities straight. I couldn't lie to myself anymore I needed my friends in my life but I needed to figure out what and who I really wanted before going back to them and if it was too late…maybe it was already too late.

What set me back on the 'right' path was one of the old stories I heard in Turkey. Abe introduced us to a very old lady that had been sort of a second mother to him. I learned that his parents, my grandparents, were involved in commerce and were rarely home. It was this old lady, his nanny that sort of raised him, he even called her mama Canan. She entertained my five days there with many counts and legends. Who would have thought that I would find that amusing?

However, it was on my last night there that she told me the story that was still disturbing me now.

Liam and I were sitting by the fireplace in a comfortable silence looking at the flames. Being together made me feel better. Canan came in and looked at me thoughtfully like if she was trying to read me. I was pretty sure she had a sixth sense of some sorts. She sat in the little armchair across from us.

"You know children, life is about choice making" she had said keeping her eyes on me.

"What do you mean?" Asked Liam truly confused but I knew she was talking to me.

"Sometimes pushing back the inevitable choices you have to make leads to cruel and dark outcomes." She settled more comfortably in her chair. "Let me tell you the story of Sabite, a young and beautiful young woman living in a small village in the mountain. In this time and age, most marriages were arranged but she was lucky to be promised to the bravest soldier named Berk, the man she actually loved. Just before getting married this young soldier had been called to become a part of a very rich and prestigious Prince's private guard. He was paid a great deal to stay there for a year. He promised Sabite to come back to her and that she ought to keep his heart safe as he was leaving it with her. After a couple of months, Berk's' mother was very sick and they all knew she wouldn't last long. Sabite knew that Berk would never forgive himself if he missed his mother's last moment so she left the village in the middle of the night in order to go to the Prince's' Castle. Once she made it there, her stunning beauty let her get in, it even got her in front of the prince that fell in love with her with just a look. He let Sabite inform Berk of the situation involving his mother. Prince Mehmed said, since he paid Berk in advance, he needed certitude of his return and he would keep Sabite as a guest in the castle waiting for him to come back. Berk was very hesitant to leave his promise unintended but Sabite, for no particular reason, trusted the young Prince and convinced Berk to go. Sabite spent the next 2 weeks with the prince and got a chance to get to know the real him. Without any intentions, Sabite started to fall in love with the young prince too and once Berk came back, Sabite was too confused, not knowing who she belonged with."

_Why did this sound so familiar? _I thought uncomfortable.

"What happened then?" asked Liam curiously.

"Well," Canan let out a weary sigh. "With Sabite going back and forth, the two men developed a burning hate for each other, they were trying to push her to make a choice. The Prince couldn't really do anything against Berk as he knew it was something that Sabite would never forgive. He also thought that the only thing that stopped Sabite from choosing him was that she considered that Berk was braver than him so he decided to take his army with him to join a raging war in a neighbouring territory thinking that, if he was making it back, the choice would be made for her."

"They came back?" I couldn't help but ask.

She shook her head negatively. "No, they both died on the battlefield."

"What about Sabite?" I asked knowing I wouldn't like the answer.

"She didn't survive the loss. Her guilt and broken heart took her over the edge, she apparently died of sadness."

Since that night that story had stayed anchored with me. I didn't want to be Sabite.

I was surprise when Liam had come trying to cheer me up. "You love them both don't you?" He had asked me.

I nodded with defeat, "In different ways but yes I do. I just don't know how to chose the one I love the most. I don't want to be Sabite."

"Why don't you choose the one you can't imagine your future life without?"

"That I can probably do" I said not really convinced.

"To every problem there is a solution, the only thing you need to remember is that time won't wait for you to decide."

Now that I was back, I was not sure of what I was supposed to do but I knew I didn't want things to stay that way. I thought I wanted to let go and I truly did but not this way, I needed to make things better.

Tasha came back two days later and I couldn't help but ask how things were going at the Court. Her answer 'they are going' intrigued me.

I had tried two or three times after I left to get into Lissa's head but she always stopped me. It has been months now since I last tried to get in her head maybe her guards wouldn't be that high and I could get in.

The next morning, before going with Tasha back to the Dojo to give Ryan his private lesson, I tried to get in her head as it was when I had more energy and I could try to force in if I had to.

As I closed my eyes and tried to get in, my heart started to beat frenetically with apprehension. What will I see? What if she didn't even think of me anymore? What if I saw Adrian with another girl?

I took a deep breath and gave her mind a little shake, it was blocked but I would feel the walls were not as high and strong as before. I pushed a bit harder and I was in. I could see she was in a classroom with an old man talking and pointing to his blackboard. I couldn't help but be disappointed to catch her there.

Lissa sighed looking around, that man bored her. She looked at Liam that was sitting beside her., He was playing with a pen and was looking beyond bored. She wanted to ask him if he had spent Christmas with me but thought better of it and turned around to look at Dimitri that was standing by the door. Seeing him here standing all stoic and professional took my breath away. He was looking straight away, face set, jaw locked. I knew it was terrible narcissistic but he looked just the same, like me leaving didn't have any impact on him.

As Lissa looked at him, an image of me popped in her head with a huge regret but it was gone almost as fast as it came in and I felt like being pulled back into my own head.

When I opened my eyes I found Tasha standing above me, worry all over her face.

"Jeez Rose I was getting really worried, I couldn't wake you up."

"I…" I blushed to have been caught spying on Lissa. "I was around" I said stupidly.

"You were ar-"- she stopped mid-sentence and I could see she got it. She sat on the bed and patted my leg. "You know I told you already that we all made bad decisions and sometimes the consequences are not so good but making mistakes is irrelevant here really, the most important thing is the way you deal with it and try to clean this mess up."

"I have choices to make" I said closing my eyes resting my forearm on them. "And I'm scared to choose wrong."

Tasha stayed silent for a second. "All I know is that running away or avoiding situations is never the answer. Reality and life will find you, wherever you hide, whatever you do. Pushing the deadline won't make your choice easier or clearer. You just have to trust yourself in making those choices, decide who you are and who you want to be and then go see her…them."

I lifted my forearm and met Tasha's icy blue eyes. "What if I chose wrong?"

Tasha gave me a nice sympathetic smile "You won't know until you make your choice." She sighed. "That's what life is all about…Choices." She stood up. "Come on let's get ready, you know Ryan will get mad if you make him wait."

"I know" I said rolling my eyes.

That same day I wrote a nameless letter and put it in a blank envelope, I would write the address and send it as soon as I would be sure of what I wanted.

The private classes with Ryan were actually pretty decent even if I hated to admit that out loud. He was a douche most of the time but he could make me laugh too and helped me to get my mind off of things and these days it was very good to take. It made my months of self banishment more bearable. Springtime came before I even realized.

"I heard your birthday is coming soon" he said one day during our lesson.

"Concentrate" I replied tightening my ponytail. "Your attack is still a bit stiff" I took a fighting stance. "Come on, attack me from the left."

He stayed leaning against the wall, like his cocky self. "Why don't we talk for a while?"

"I'm not here to talk. I'm here to train you to be efficient." I said realizing how much I sounded like Dimitri and it pained me.

"Efficient?" He asked confused. "We've been training for months and I don't know anything about you."

"You don't need to know anything about me" I replied losing patience.

"We could try to be friends" he tried finally moving from his spot walking lazily to the mat.

I couldn't help my sarcastic snort. "Right! What you want is get into my pants and you can't understand is that I'm not interested. Plus I don't need friends."

He shook his head. "Everybody needs friends and I might be able to understand that you are insane enough not to want me but I still wonder who hurt you so badly."

I sighed heavily to show my exasperation. "I didn't get hurt, maybe I'm the one who hurt people."

"Rose I-"

"Let's stop here okay? Do you want to train today or not ? If you don't, I'm wasting my time."

"Oh Rosalita of course I want to train," he grinned "I'm a big fan of full-contact sports."

I felt a stabbing pain right in the center of my chest at these words. I was back on the dock at the lodge cabin when Adrian had said those exact words to me but at the same time it made me smile to think of him…sort of a bittersweet moment.

"Rose?" He tried.

"Oh sorry, you just reminded me of someone."

"Damn it!" He said shaking his head.

"No! It was a compliment" I said raising my hand. "I swear for once it was."

"No I get that, it's just… now I understand why you keep refusing to even have a drink with me."

I looked at him confused.

"You are in love with someone."

"What? No I...No I don't love him."

Ryan gave me a humourless laugh. "Rose you might be the Jackie Chan, Chuck Norris of the fights but I have been an actor for more than 10 years, I'm a master at mimicking human feelings and believe me, what I just saw on your face was love and not the tiny kind of love, it was the all consuming love."

I stayed silent not really knowing what to say or how to say it.

"Come on Rose" he sighed, "it's not healthy to stay alone."

"I have plans already" I said and it was only half a lie. I was going out with Tasha for dinner and I was going to spend my morning at central Park which had become my spot in the last few months. Adrian had been right; this spot was very nice, he really had an artist eye, spotting spectacular places.

Tasha had asked me once why I was going to the same exact spot every day, I simply replied because it was pretty.

"You have plans?" asked Ryan disbelieving.

I nodded. "Yes I do, come on" I gestured him forward again." We only have twenty minutes left in this hour, let's' fight."

We finished the training session without approaching personal subject again. I knew I was intriguing him but I didn't want to let him get closer to me than he needed to be, I had suffered enough and I really didn't want to have any more friends or attachments.

I managed to avoid any other personal talk by joining Tasha in her classroom as soon as we were done.

"How are things going with the superstar?" Asked Tasha jerking her head towards the room I just left.

"He is still alive" I replied with a wide grin.

"I guess it's more than I expected."

I chuckled "No really he's doing fine. Deep, DEEP down he is pretty decent."

She wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "So tomorrow the big 19?"

"Yeah…"

"Still up for dinner?"

"Only the two of us right? I'm really not in the mood for something more, even if I like the people here I really can't deal with any kind of party."

"Sure Rose, just you and I." she nudged me slightly. "Even if I think it's a shame not to celebrate. You are young only once you know."

"Tasha…" I trailed off with a warning.

She smiled. "I told you, we will do it your way."

"Thanks, tomorrow morning I won't be here. You know I have some…stuff."

She sighed with resignation. "I know I said it before but I will say it again. Staying alone in your corner, lost in your thoughts, is not healthy."

"I know but…but I'm getting there. I promise."

Tasha looked at me her eyes full of curiosity but didn't comment.

That night, when I got home, I finally wrote the name and address of the receiver on the envelope and slide it in my jacket inside pocket promising myself to take my courage and post it tomorrow after my time in the park. Once that letter would be gone there will be no turning back, my decision would be made and my future path would be picked out.

The next day I left early, I was really not in the mood for the fake birthday cheer at least not yet. Seeing no emails from my friends except Eddie put me in a sour mood even if I shouldn't have expected more.

I stopped at Starbuck getting my usual Vanilla Latte and Biscotti, sat on my usual bench on my usual spot in Central Park saying hello to my usual runners.

Coming here every day for months was bound to have this effect.

I looked at the buildings reflecting in the pond, the sun was blinding today, it was a very nice springtime day.

"Happy birthday" I whispered to myself wondering if my friends would at least get a thought for me.

I closed my eyes trying to imagine how that day would be if I didn't mess everything up. Well this birthday was still better than the last one; I was not on my way to kill someone I cared about this time.

"Happy birthday Rose" I heard a deep voice say; a voice I knew only too well.

I smiled keeping my eyes closed, my imagination worked wonders now it was like I was not alone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and my smiled vanished. "Open your eyes Rose, Happy birthday."

I slowly opened my eyes and met his.

"You're really here." Was all I could say.


	22. Chapter 21

**A.N:** Hey guys!

This is the last chapter of the story, I will also post an epilogue soon don't worry about it.

I know some of you are going to be disappointed with the outcome but not everyone can win I am sorry about it.

Moreover, as you can see I sued as the last sentence the actual last sentence of _'Last Sacrifice_'.

Thanks to Stefanie for proofreading this chapter.

Don't forget to review. I love reading you.

Take care

Steffy

**Chapter 21:**

"Do you often have visions of me?" Adrian asked with a gentle smile keeping his hand tightly on my shoulder. "I didn't know spirit madness could be transmitted."

I couldn't contain my tearless sob. I didn't even realized how much I needed to see him, before he appeared right before my eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey Rose no crying" he said in a rush bringing his free hand to my cheek cupping it tenderly. "Does this mean you missed me?"

I kept staring at him, not moving.

"I know you asked us to stay away, not to contact you and I did my best to stay away but I couldn't leave you alone for your birthday, not when you were within my reach." He sat beside me on the bench and took my hand.

"You asked me to go" I said finally.

I saw sadness cross his face. "And I regretted it since the next morning when I was more or less sober again."

"Why didn't you come then?" I was human enough to ask.

"Because you asked us to stay away and I thought that it was the least I could do, plus" he shrugged slightly. "Some time away probably helped you figure out what you wanted out of life…No pressure."

"It did help, I decided what I wanted."

"Oh…you did." He said trying to sound nonchalant, but I could see doubt, apprehension and even anguish in his eyes.

"Uh huh" I said, reaching in my inside pocket getting the letter out. "Here, this is for you. It will save me the hassle of posting it."

Adrian took the letter and stared at his name and address for a little while. "Do I want to read what is in this envelope?"

"I don't know Adrian; I don't know what you want."

"Rose you know what I want" he said slowly opening the envelope, "I want you…only you."

He slowly opened the letter and I knew what he was reading.

_I want YOU, I love YOU and I choose YOU. Please love ME, choose ME, want ME, and forgive ME. _That's all it said, but it was enough I thought.

"Rose…" he said in a whisper "really?"

"What do you think?" I asked meeting his eyes again. "Does it look like a joke to you?"

He bent down so quickly, I didn't even have the time to realize what he was doing before I felt his lips on mine. He kissed me softly like he was scared I would break down or vanish.

"Oh little dhampir…" He whispered against my lips. "There is nothing to forgive; I'm the one who asked you to go and when I was sober, I couldn't believe I did that."

I gave him a sideway look.

"Okay…not so sober." He lifted my hand and kissed it." I could hear you in my head, telling me that you wished I'd ask you to stay." He closed his eyes. "I hoped it was a dream that I didn't let you walk out that door. I went to your room, but you were gone. Christian told me you left with Tasha. I…I left you messages on your phone until the voicemail was full."

"I got rid of it."

"I figured. And then I wanted to come to you here, Lissa wanted me to bring you back, but Liam read us your letter and we decided to grant you your wish, you deserved that much."

"I'm still glad you came." I admitted.

"I came before" He admitted.

"Really? When?"

"At Christmas. I was waiting for you to come with Tasha. Actually Lissa and I, we couldn't wait for you to be back, but you didn't, so I came here to spend Christmas with you but you were not here."

"NO I was away…with Liam."

"Yes" he grimaced. "I found out about that but only later. But I never let you go, not really."

"Why didn't you at least visit my dreams?"

He snorted. "I tried, in a subtle way, but there was no way in, not at all. You were blocking me."

"Was I?"

He nodded "I ended up calling you, hoping you would understand in some subconscious level that I needed you."

I looked at the water again, now I understood the voice I heard a couple of times, the deformed voice calling my name. He was telling the truth.

"Are you sure?"

"Of what?" I asked teasing.

He lifted the letter in a swift movement. "Of that."

I smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. I had no responsibility or promise to keep remember. "

"Just—"

"I'm not saying that I don't love him anymore, because let's face it, it would probably be a big lie but I need you more." I admitted.

He reached for my hand again and intertwined our fingers. "I have something for you well…a couple of things." He said with the mischievous twinkle in his eyes that I loved that much.

I grinned. "Hit me!" I said extending my free hand toward him.

He laughed and got out a letter from his pocket. "Here"

As soon as I recognized my name on the envelope written with Lissa elegant script I let go of his hand to hold it with both hands.

"You know we were having a nice moment. Do I want to open that now?"

"Do you really think that I would give you something that is bound to put you in a foul mood? Think again. I intend to enjoy the evening and night with you."

"Night huh? Someone is pretty confident."

"Well I am, I have hopes. I hope you missed me at least half as much as I missed you."

"I love you Adrian and I missed you too…more than I'm ready to admit it." I looked around. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

He cocked an eyebrow with a wicked grin. "What's on your mind?" He laughed kissing my lips quickly. "Nah I'm good here for now."

"Okay I…" I looked at the envelope.

"Read the letter Rose, I'm not going anywhere." He rested his hand on my thigh. "I'm here to stay."

_Rose, _

_I don't know how you reacted to Adrian bringing you this letter but I really hope you didn't send him away. You have to believe me when I say that it was terrible for him to be away from you, he really did miss you like crazy…we both did. _

_I'm sorry Rose for everything I said to you. I didn't mean it, none of it. I still can't believe I said __that stuff to you. I was so hurt and disappointed and you were the one bringing it to me. _

_I know and always knew that you never did that to hurt me. Going on this Quest by yourself was your own way to protect me. _

_I'm truly sorry for everything I said and I know that__,__ if you look deep down, you know that I didn't mean it. How could I ever wish you out of my life? You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember, you are the closest family I have. _

_Now I had the time to appreciate what you did, you gave me an opportunity, a sister…another sister as for me I already have one and it's you. _

_I hope you decide to come back, at least for a little while so we can talk things out. I don't want to lose you, not over something that trivial. I love you Rose. _

_Your friend_

_Lissa. _

I had to do my best to contain my tears of joy, Lissa was not mad at me anymore. I was so happy to know that we were not broken beyond repair.

"She still wants me in her life." I said turning to Adrian who was scrutinizing my face.

"Do you doubt the impact you have on people lives?" He smiled leaning down to kiss me. :Once we have you in our lives, it's very hard to let you go."

I smiled at that.

"This brings me to item number two." He said putting his hand on his pocket.

I placed Lissa's letter in the inside pocket of my jacket and reached for the paper. "Okay…" I trailed off.

"I've been in a lot of mess. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I'd prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain." He chuckled "So I make a lot of mistakes. A lot of wrong bloody calls. But there's only one thing I've ever been sure of. You."

I looked away still not very comfortable with him expressing his feelings.

"Hey, look at me." He said gently bringing his hand to my chin so I looked in his eyes. "I'm not asking you for anything…yet. When I say I love you, it's not because I want you, or because I can't have you - it has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try... I've seen your kindness, and your strength, I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Rose."

He took the little black velvety box out of his pocket. I recognized it from Las Vegas and it took my breath away. _Oh please no, not now, not yet _I thought. "Adrian…"

He shook his head. "Don't worry Rose I'm not making the same mistake twice. I'm not asking for you to marry me now, I know you better than that. I'm just asking you for a promise…for a someday." He opened the box and I could see the emerald and diamond ring.

"I thought you brought it back" I admitted somehow relieved.

He chuckled. "Rose I had that ring custom made, almost as soon as we started to date. This is your ring, always will be. So Rose, what do you say?"

I looked down at the ring again. He didn't ask me to take the commitment now and I already knew I couldn't confidently imagine my future without him. He wasn't asking much, he wanted a promise, just a gesture to show him I knew we belonged together.

I nodded. "Yes Adrian, I'll marry you some day. Of course I will."

Adrian let out a breath I didn't know he was holding, took the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger. "Perfect" he whispered before bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it.

"And now the final item" he said with a smile getting a folded piece of paper out of his jacket pocket.

I opened it to find the drawing Adrian had been working on when I went in his room except this time, beside the old version of Adrian there was an old lady on the bench and they were holding hands. This old lady looked a lot like me and the look in old Adrian's face was hopeful and peaceful.

I smiled looking at him.

"My soul mate has returned. There is nothing else I would want. You- You are coming back with me right?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I bet Tasha will be happy with that. She wanted me to go back to the Court for so long."

Adrian kept a tight hold to my hand and even if I was not so hot for PDA I snuggled against him, resting my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that silently for a while and it felt good, like we really were meant to be there at this exact moment.

After a little while, I looked at my hand with the huge, probably excessively expensive ring. "What's going to happen now?" I asked keeping my head on his shoulder.

Adrian kissed the top of my head and I could feel his smile. "I don't know" he said hugging me closer "But I think it's going to be good"


	23. Epilogue

**A.N: **Hey guys!

Yes the epilogue is finally coming, I knew most of you had lost hope but you see I finally came around to write it J.

I really hope you will like it. As for me I CANNOT wait for Tuesday and Last Sacrifice. I long and dread it at the same time

Well please don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Take care

Steffy

**Epilogue:**

_27 years later. _

"Ewww that is so creepy!" Said Jane with a '_I-am-so-going-to-need-therapy_' look that I knew only too well since it was the same I had when I was her age.

Jane was Adrian and my third child and she also was the one that looked the most like me. She was about to turn 18 soon and I remembered that at that age everything felt like the end of the world.

"What is?" I asked confused.

"You and High Guardian Belikov used to date?" She faked a shiver. "That's creepy mom."

I sighed rolling my eyes. "Of all the things I just told you that's what stuck by you?

"What was your point?" She asked crossing her arms on her chest. It was just insane how much we were alike. Even physically she was my exact portrait except for her emerald eyes.

"It's by letting her go that I won her heart" said Adrian leaning against the wall.

I turned to him and my heart skipped a beat. After 24 years of marriage he still made my heart race. He was still a beautiful man and his graying hair made him even more attractive. I always thought Adrian would have been the kind of guy to refuse to grow old by coloring his hair but he didn't, telling me 'it doesn't matter for me to grow old as long as I have you by my side. I had everything I dreamed to have. The most fantastic wife and the most fantastic four children a man could dream of"

I smiled to him as he came to sit beside me on the sofa.

"Do you mind if I join you girls?" He asked after pecking my lips softly. "I was just kicked out of Mason's room, apparently I really sucked at video games and I'm not…I'm quoting 'challenging enough'. He is requesting the express presence of his mother."

I laughed shaking my head.

"I told him you'll be over soon and that he should be ready to get his butt kicked."

"You know me so well" I said squeezing his hand as it was exactly what I would have told him.

Adrian and I had four kids. I said they were our heart, soul, brain and body.

Tatiana, our oldest was the heart. She was 24 years old and married, ironically, to a Zeklos.

I had been a guardian until she was born, keeping an eye on Lissa alongside Dimitri and Liam. At first it had been hard for me to be by Dimitri everyday and I knew Adrian worried too, both for my proximity with Dimitri and for my own safety. After a while the awkwardness had faded, Dimitri had told me that he still loved me and probably always would, but he also recognized that I made the right choice by picking Adrian instead of him. I had seen hurt in his face when I got married or when I announced I was pregnant for the first time, but he never said a word and with time I saw the hurt fade and now we were colleagues and friends.

I stopped being a guardian after Tatiana was born, when I held her in my arms for the first time, it changed everything. I knew Adrian wanted me to stop being a guardian then but he didn't say a word, I thought I could continue but it was a lie. Once I became a mother everything changed and even if I loved my own mother I was not ready to make the same choices than she made.

We moved to New York after that, Adrian bought a huge house in Manhattan just by our 'spot'. He didn't tell me how much it had cost him and I, sure as hell, didn't ask.

We also decided not to impose them a world to live in. We taught them everything we knew about both worlds, took them for Christmas at the Court or we went for holidays with Lissa and Christian.

We kept them home during their youngest years, attending one of the best private schools of New York city, when they reached thirteen we gave them a choice. They could go to the academy and study in the Moroi world or stay with us here in New York and continue to study in the best private schools money could buy.

Tatiana had chosen the Academy, that's where she met Remy Zeklos her now husband.

Sam, now 22, was the soul of our family, the artist. He looked just like Adrian and he was also the one that was the most like him as he was sensitive and a dreamer. He decided to stay in the human world with us. He just graduated from Columbia in architecture. Our third child Jane was now 18 and we called her the brain. She also stayed in our human world and aced every single exam she ever took. She was accepted to Harvard pre-Med and that had been an issue for the past month or so.

Our baby, Mason, was now age 12 and he was the body. Mason was the only one of our four children that was actually considering becoming a guardian, he was also the one with more training skills. Dimitri liked Mason a lot and always took a an hour or two out of his busy schedule to train him each time we were at the Court and that was a great honor.

"Mom…to the point please."

"What your mom is trying to tell you is that we both know how much you love Lucas and we know how much he loves you but we are scared that, if you decide to go to Stanford just because you want to be with him, it might actually be a bad idea."

Jane was dating Lucas Dragomir, Lissa's son's who was two years older than her. It was actually funny as he was the picture of Christian, except for Lissa's jade eyes as much as Jane was my picture. It was like an alternate reality, where Rose dated Christian.

Lucas was now studying at Stanford but Jane's' dream since I could remember was to study at Harvard. The day she had been accepted was one of the most beautiful days of her life.

I looked around to the sketch Adrian had given me all those years ago. It was now framed and each time I looked at these two old people we were bound to become, my heart filled up with so much love.

"All I'm saying is that you have to do what you really want to do because it might not be now but in one, five, ten or even twenty years you might end up resenting the choices you made since you didn't make them for yourself."

"But it's hard…." she said with a pout that was my trademark when I was her age.

"Believe me it was excruciating to let your mother go but it was what I had to do. If you two are meant to be together you will still be in 3 years."

"Plus you don't see him all the time now."

She sighed. "Why do you always have to be so reasonable?" she said rolling her eyes. "Well," she quickly looked at the clock "I'm going to call my boyfriend. I still have time to decide" she added taking her blackberry out of her pocket and I knew right then she was in her world.

"She can be so stubborn sometimes" I said with a sigh taking Adrian's hand.

"Wonder who she got that from?" He said eyeing me. "I never thought we would be catalogues as ever being responsible." He added with a cheeky wink.

I slapped his arm gently. "We became adults…we became parents" I said looking at the drawing again

"Are you nostalgic?" He asked following my eyes.

"Sometimes." I admitted.

"Did you ever regret to choose me?" He asked suddenly serious.

"What? Where does that come from?"

"I wondered sometimes but now, since you are trying to get Jane to be careful…"

I laughed "believe me I regret lots of things but opening my heart to you that is something I will never regret."

He kissed my hand. "I " don't think I could have made it without you …I'm pretty sure I couldn't have lived without you"

"You remember what you said to me when I asked you what was going to happen to us after I accepted to marry you? You told me 'I don't know but it's going to be good?'"

"Yeah…" he said warily.

"You were wrong."

"Was I?"

I nodded "yes it has not been good." I kissed him softly. "It has been mind-blowingly fantastic." I whispered against his lips. "Let's make the next 27 years just the same."

"I couldn't ask for more. I love you Mrs. Ivashkov"

"Just as I love you Mr. Ivashkov."


	24. Note

Hey Guys!

I'm going to do something totally shameless and ask you to vote for my video I really REALLY want to win!

I made the top 10 (Well 11 really) and I wanted to know if any of you would like to vote for me pretty please? If I win I will post a poll and wrote a story that YOU want me to write!

My trailer is Trailer 11 (Steffy2106)

And the link is…jenniferarmentrout(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2012/02/obsidian-fan-made-trailer-voting-is-now(dot)html

Thank you SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!

PS for those who wait I will update Rebirth by Wednesday at the latest


End file.
